


Buddyfight - Dragonic Fable

by Fortuneotter



Series: Dragonic Fable [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Action, Adventure, Budding Relationship, M/M, Story series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 83,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneotter/pseuds/Fortuneotter
Summary: After finishing his intensive training in Dragon World, Drum decides to visit an old friend in Magic World. But what starts as an ordinary visit turns into a deadly affair! Caught up in a Legend World skirmish, Drum must help protect a legendary lake from being overtaken by a ruthless knight, all while debating his feelings for a certain Dragowizard.





	1. A Fiery Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting quite a while to make sure this was ready! This project has been a long time coming, originally built on wanting to ship two dragons and eventually turning into this journey. A special thanks to my Buddy-pal, Venus, for helping with the proofreading and the final editing. With that said, enjoy!

Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV looked over his latest form in the reflection of the pool before him, the levitating orbs floating freely around him playing scenes of his training over the past few months. It was here that he had begun searching for his Buddy over a year ago, when he was but a mere whelp in comparison to his current self. His time with Gao Mikado had shaped him into a confident and proud dragon.

His newest form showed as much; new, sleeker platinum armor framed his body, replacing his original bronze set. Likewise, his usual Salamander Drill was replaced with two gauntlets on each arm, each equipped with a smaller set of triple drills. His clothing was upgraded as well - lighter blue clothing that allowed for rapid movement, and a belt decorated with the emblem of the Crimson Battler, marking him as a member of Dragon World's elite - those rare few chosen by veterans of ancient wars to battle and train in the Ring of Crimson.

"Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon," he said to himself. "Has a nice ring to it, if I do say so myself."

"Enjoying looking over the fruits of your training?" A voice called behind him. Drum glanced back to see Jackknife Dragon move in beside him. The green armordragon was looking at him bemusedly, but it did nothing to stop Drum's showboating.

"Of course I am!" replied Drum enthusiastically. "I mean, do you see how cool I look?!" he grinned, and thrust out one of his fists towards Jack, his newly sculpted muscles flexing as he made several punches and kicks. "I bet I could take out a hundred monsters like this!"

"Yes, it seems you've mastered that new form of yours quite well." said Jack, chuckling softly at the other dragon's eagerness.

Drum's smile faltered at the senior dragon's indifference. "Aw, c'mon," he protested. "Ya gotta be a little more impressed than that!"

"I have seen you perfect that new form for a few months now," said Jack, nodding his approval. "You can color me impressed."

"Yeah, I guess you have seen all that I can do first hand, haven't you?" Drum sighed, returning to his examination of his new armor.

"Have a little patience, Drum. Soon, you'll return to the human world for your duties in the Buddy Police, and you'll have all the time you want to put your training into action. There's no shortage of criminals to be found, believe me."

His words didn't seem to affect Drum as much as he had hoped, and he began to wonder if there was something else bothering him. Drum's ponderous look was familiar. Incredibly so, now that he thought about it. Jack smiled as he drew a parallel. It was very much like the look on Tasuku's face whenever he thought of Gao. It seemed that Drum was just as bad at concealing his feelings as Jack's own Buddy.

This is going to be fun.

"Or perhaps," continued Jack, teasingly, "there's someone you're hoping to impress?"

To his credit, Drum responded with a careful gaze that was a lot calmer than Tasuku's had been when asked the same question. Jack's charge had flailed about comically, vehemently denying any interest in anyone, and adamantly declaring that his life was dedicated to the Buddy Police and to Jack himself.

Drum on the other hand…

"There was this one dragon…"

"Oh?"

A small smile came to Drum's face as he remembered, looking out into the pool and moving his hands gradually over the interface before him. "A Dragowizard, from Magic World. Qinus Axia." Around them, new images began to appear upon the floating orbs - images of the blue dragon, both in combat and in his "SD" form. Some came courtesy of Paruko Nanana, the intrepid reporter who seemed to delight in chronicling his and Gao's adventures, while others came curtesy of whatever omniscient being hosted the room.

Jack's eyes caught one of the earliest shots; Axia being auctioned off as a prize card on Kyoya Gaen's cruise. He frowned in distaste as he remembered the fallout from that particular incident.

"He was that Special Rare Monster who escaped during the Gaen cruise," mused Jack.

"That's him," confirmed Drum. "He traveled with us for a bit after we saved him," He turned to another image of Sophia nearly burning the effeminate dragon's card, and an over-eager Drum jumping off the boat to save him. "He left a bit before the Gaen cup started. Haven't seen him since."

"I see. So why do you miss this particular dragon?"

The Armordragon's face went through a variety of expressions, between confidant to uncertain, shaking his head rapidly before finally settling on embarrassed, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he looked at one of the orbs that showed the Dragowizard trying to crush him in one of his typically overenthusiastic hugs.

"He liked me… a lot." muttered Drum, glancing away from Jack to hide his flushed face. "He was always hugging me and calling me these really cutesy nicknames." He laughed softly to himself. "Like 'Drum-kins'. He always used that for me."

That got an amused snort from the other dragon. "You don't seem the type for a nickname like that."

"That's what I thought. I wasn't too crazy about it at first, but after a while it grew on me." He turned back to the monitors, the orbs gradually dimming as they recorded the Dragowizard's abrupt departure. "After he left, things kinda got a little dull, y'know?"

"I would hardly consider any of what happened in the last few months dull," Jack snorted.

"I mean in-between all of that. The times we actually got to relax a little. I missed his energetic outlook more than I thought." Drum gazed into the last of the orbs, his thoughts a million miles and six months away. "And… I got used to him hugging me. Sorta miss it, honestly. Heck, he always gushed about how awesome and strong I was getting, and it was always fun to show off what new tricks I learned to him, knowing he'd be genuinely excited to see them."

There was a question Jack was itching to ask, but he needed one more piece of information first. "Why did he leave then?"

Drum sighed and looked forlornly into the pool as the last of the orbs dimmed. "He said he needed to train himself, so that he could form a bond with a reliable Buddy like I had."

It really is like Tasuku's interest in Gao all over again. Jack held back his knowing grin and kept his voice serious. "A dragon with a desire to train like that… to improve himself to better support his Buddy… Sounds to me like you've found your perfect match."

"Yeah, I found my perfect…" Drum began, still looking out at the dimming image, until his brain caught up with his mouth and he spun to face Jack. "I've found my what!?" he yelled before slipping and falling backwards into the pool.

Jack's serious composure broke, and he began laughing uproariously, slapping his knee at the other dragon's antics. "Oh, that's rich! You took that just as hard as Tasuku did!"

Drum groaned as he pulled himself back on dry land, glaring daggers at Jack the whole time. "I don't blame him if that's how you bring up personal stuff! What the heck was that about?"

Jack calmed his laughter and turned to help Drum up. "Forgive the surprise jab, but I had a feeling you might've been pining for this Axia." He smirked as he saw Drum blush angrily. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head, too."

Drum pouted, an expression that looked quite comical on the muscular dragon. His long hair was plastered to his head and shoulders, which only served to make a wet frame for the disgruntled dragon that got into his eyes and ears. Jack's smirk had yet to lessen one bit. Drum sat back down with a huff, frowning contemplatively at his reflection in the pool. 

"Not like it matters," he murmured. "I doubt I could find him now anyway."

That got a curious look from the other dragon. "You underestimate your own skill. After all, you've trained in Magic World before. There should be a connection between you and him."

"You really think so?" Drum looked up at the green dragon, eyes pleading with him to share whatever wisdom he held.

That look brought a certain phrase to his mind, and Jack felt decidedly odd saying it out loud. Still, if there was a better way to phrase what he wanted to say, he didn't know it.

"You never know until you try."

Drum's eyes widened at Jack's words; that phrase was always spoken by either Gao and Tasuku at one point or another. It was a go-to phrase for whenever they were in doubt, and it applied perfectly to him right now. Drum stood up and focused his senses, his body glowing briefly before a spiral of energy wrapped around him as his form changed once more. Gone was the toughened armor of the Crimson Battler. In its place was the magician's garb and staff that he acquired so long ago. 

"Been a while since I've used this form," mused Drum. He looked over his body and smiled as he saw the muscles he had gained while training seemed to have transferred over. He gave his uncovered arms a flex, grinning to himself as he could see the pronounced definition in them. Others called the inhabitants of Magic World weak, but he felt as strong as ever.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack's amused voice broke through the red dragon's self-admiration once more. "Don't forget why you transformed in the first place."

"Right, right, of course," Drum said, closing his eyes. Indeed, as Jack had said, he felt a connection. Several in fact. 

The nearest of which was Jack's, which came as no surprise given his proximity - like this, he saw the other dragon as a pulsing green light filled with wisdom and age, and shining from within with the power of his own potential. From there, a glittering golden chain lead to the soft blue light of Tasuku, and from there to the brilliant golden light of his own Buddy, Gao. From the feel of it, the two were out in the fields, and seemed to be sparring; the shining chain between them was vividly red and constantly fluctuating, and the boys themselves were flickering around wildly. The two were sparring as often as not, and Drum smirked to himself as he managed to perceive that Gao was winning, or at least had Tasuku pinned for the count.

Having tested the waters, Drum focused deeper, drawing forth a mental image of the Dragowizard from his own thoughts. Almost immediately, he saw the almost imperceptible blue tether stretching away from himself into the void between Worlds. Cautiously, Drum threw his senses towards the tether's end, and was immediately bombarded with the energies of dozens of other monsters - the beings of Magic World that were doing the same thing as him, which created a kaleidoscope of interlocking chains and glowing spirits. Quickly, he caught onto Axia's tether and managed to single it out. He smirked as he pinpointed the energy, and a vivid image flashed through his mind - Qinus Axia, surrounded by endless columns of books and scrolls. The Dragowizard looked up for a moment, before returning to his books.

"I think I got him," said Drum excitedly. "Hey, do you think you could tell Gao I'm going to Magic World for me? I don't want him to worry or anything."

Jack nodded, looking at one of the other orbs. "I'll tell him when he's free. Looks like he and Tasuku are a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh yeah, you mean out in the field?" said Drum, grinning at Jack's impressed look.

"You saw them with your magic sense, did you?"

"Well, kinda," he said with a shrug. "I'm still a little rusty, but I saw they were doing something that took up a lot of energy. Probably sparring, right?"

Jack chuckled, his body blocking the orb from view. "Sparring," he murmured. "Let's call it that."

Drum ignored the odd response, focusing on the magical tether he still had on Axia and gradually spinning the drills on his staff to open a portal before him. "Anyway, thanks for the talk. Wish Gao luck for me, and tell Tasuku to work on his grapple. I think he was losing. I'll see ya later!" He jabbed his staff forward in a sudden movement, and vanished in a flash of light.

Jack sighed once the other dragon was gone, glancing back at the screen again. Tasuku and Gao were running around the field with a group of younger dragons, apparently playing a game of tag. Or at least, Gao was - Tasuku had been tackled to the ground by what Jack was sure was one of Drum's younger cousins.

"'Work on his grapple', he says," chuckled Jack, shaking his head in amusement as his Buddy flailed beneath the dragon child. "I'll make sure to pass that message along."

***

The Grand Library.

While there were many libraries in Magic World, all filled with books of arcane knowledge and people eager to learn from them, there was only one that had earned the title of "Grand". The Grand Library loomed over the network of academies and shops around it, a massive monument to both knowledge and the power that came with it.

It was here that the greatest sorcerers of Magic World left their tomes of knowledge with the words of their predecessors; untold thousands of years of knowledge lay within the walls, and the magic dwelling within that knowledge gave the Grand Library an atmosphere like nothing else.

Students, acolytes, and even trained sorcerers often came to peruse the ancient tomes to increase their knowledge, strengthen their arsenal of spells, or even further, to delve into the depths of magical theory itself.

But the Dragowizard near the middle of the Library, levitating several books around him at once, his attention constantly shifting between them as he read and cross-referenced them, was not here for any of those reasons.

Qinus Axia was, unusually for anyone who knew him, silent and focused, reading through books at a ravenous pace, occasionally swiping his arm to bring another book from a nearby shelf to join his floating collection. It was a moment of peace and tranquility, born out of supreme dedication in finding a certain something, and one a certain Armordragon couldn't help but interrupt.

"Looks like someone's been hitting the books!" called a voice from further up the aisle. Startled, Axia spun, the books around him spinning too and almost flying out of control.

"Who's there?" replied Axia, rapidly re-stabilizing the floating books before turning to glare at the source of the noise. "I thought I had asked not to be inter-" He stopped as he saw who it was and his face went from blue to red, while the books, immediately forgotten, fell to the ground in a heap.

"DRUM-KINS!!!" he yelled, leaping towards his friend. The nickname came back easily to him, as did his instinct to leap on the other dragon in a powerful hug. Drum grunted as he was met with the hug, his larger form keeping him from being bowled over by what could've easily thrown a lesser dragon to the ground. To Axia's surprise, Drum didn't immediately push him away, letting the exuberant dragon enjoy the moment. Axia closed his eyes as he continued to nuzzle the red dragon's neck, but stopped when he heard an awkward chuckle. It was a nice change from the usual reluctant groan, but he silently wondered how long he could continue his affections without being pushed away. 

To Drum, it was a surprisingly welcome return to form. He chuckled as he remembered Gao saying that he'd end up missing the affections of the other dragon. The kid knew more than he let on, that was for sure, especially given Drum's reaction to all of Axia's over-enthusiastic hugs in the past. 

And yet, despite the impact, this hug seemed tamer than what he remembered. Or maybe he really had grown used to the dragowizard's hugs. Either way, Drum let the hug continue for a moment before trying to get Axia's attention.

"It's good to see you too, Axia." Drum said, patting the teal dragon on the back and silently hoping he'd get the hint. To his grateful surprise, Axia released the hug, and took a small step back. He did keep his claws on Drum's shoulders, but Drum found it didn't bother him all that much.

"Drum!" Axia said finally, smiling brightly. "I can't believe it, it's been so long! Word's gotten back to Magic World about the portal to Darkness Dragon World. I can't believe you and Gao-wow managed to stop that thing!"

"Yeah, it was pretty tough, but we managed alright!" Drum boasted proudly. Having Axia fawning over him again was a very welcome feeling, but he felt bad taking the compliment like that and not complimenting his friend in return. A glance at the piles of books littering the floor around them was more than enough to give him an idea for a return compliment. "And it looks like you've been doing some intense studying too."

Axia blinked, letting go of Drum's shoulders, and winced as he turned to the pile of books he had been working on. 

"Maybe a little," he said sheepishly. It was a sudden turn from his previous energy, and Drum frowned at seeing his usually optimistic friend troubled.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's… complicated," Axia mumbled.

"That's a loaded phrase," joked Drum. "But, if there's anything I've learned from my time with Gao, is that even lending an ear can help."

"Thanks, Drum-kins, but that's just it. My attempts at getting a Buddy of my own haven't led up to much," Axia sighed, looking at the books scattered across the floor and stacked haphazardly on the shelves. "I came here, hoping that there was some information on finding a Buddy like Gao, but… I haven't really found much."

"You're going about it all wrong!" Drum said firmly. He put a hand on the Dragowizard's shoulder, making Axia jump slightly. "You gotta let your true Buddy come to you. It isn't something that can be forced. You'll just feel it when it happens."

Axia looked at Drum, a small smile on his snout. During all their time together, Drum had never reciprocated any of the physical affection thrown his way. It was a nice change to see him initiating that kind of contact for once, and though Axia had an impulse to hug the other dragon again, he was content to let the moment pass.

"Is there anything else that's bugging you?" Drum asked when Axia stayed quiet. "I may be rusty to the whole 'studying' business, but I figure there's another reason for all these books."

"Truth be told," Axia said after a moment, looking down self consciously. "I'm actually looking up ways to change form, like you and Asmodai do." He sighed wistfully. "You've even managed to be proficient enough in magic in such a short time that if you practiced hard enough, you'd be a top rate magician!"

"I don't know about that. Trust me, I'd be stuck in a rut too if I didn't have anybody help show me what to do," Drum admitted. "I mean, my dad started me off on Dungeon World. I kinda just charge into stuff without thinking, most of the time."

At that Axia frowned. "I've tried that, Drum-kins, but I'm not a strong monster like you are," He momentarily thought back to his final fight against Kiri, where, even powered up with a Spell, he had to be returned to the hand to avoid destruction. "Training in other Worlds isn't something I can just 'charge' into."

"So go find a training partner," Drum pressed. He tried to keep his tone encouraging, but he couldn't help but try to nudge the other dragon into action. "You're a pretty strong Dragowizard. It shouldn't be that hard to find someone to help you."

"That hasn't ended too well either," sighed Axia. "It's only been once or twice, but… the monsters who are willing to help me train aren't really the best sort. There aren't many monsters who'd stick their neck out for someone like me, like you did when that girl almost burned my card, out of the goodness of their heart."

"You've obviously been with some rough crowds," snorted Drum. "Any self respecting monster wouldn't let someone almost torch another monster like that and not do anything about it."

Seeing Drum still ready to act the hero made Axia smile again, if only for a moment, but it soon fell back into a worried frown.

"I wish more monsters thought like that," he sighed. "Even if you did forget your drill, you still did more for me than a lot of monsters would have." He looked down towards the pile of books again. "And then you mastered so many other worlds, even my own. It made me so happy that you trained in Magic World and built a strategy with me as such an important part of it. Even though I couldn't help you in any of your other decks…"

He trailed off, beginning to pick up the scattered books and stacking them on another shelf. Drum felt a bit like a heel. He'd never seen Axia look so down. Or down in general, really. But what surprised him more was how familiar those thoughts sounded. 

"I know what it feels like to think you aren't doing anything useful," he said at last, and Axia looked towards him, confused. "Before we met, there was a tournament Gao and I participated in, the ABC Cup. It was supposed to be where we proved how close we had gotten as Buddies, but I barely did anything. Heck, during that final fight, Gao didn't even really need me to be me. He just needed a Buddy."

He shook his head, unable to meet the Dragowizard in the eye. "I know that feeling of not being able to help someone that you care about. It's why I went away to train, so I could learn how to protect Gao." He looked up and smiled weakly at Axia. "Thanks for looking after him while I was gone, by the way."

Axia perked up slightly, nodding his head numbly. In truth, he hadn't expected this from Drum. It only further served to fuel his respect towards him, to know that he had managed to overcome those obstacles with his determination. Axia opened his mouth to speak, but Drum interrupted him.

"And hey," continued Drum, more cheerfully, "if you want to train in different Worlds, I'm sure I could help with that too. I've pretty much finished my training with Gao so-"

This time, Drum very nearly was bowled over as the enthusiastic Dragowizard leapt at him and latched onto his side. Drum was about to yell at Axia to let go, but when he didn't feel any of the dragon's usual clinginess, he stopped. This wasn't a hug of simple affection; Axia was expressing his gratitude through the embrace.

It'd be nice if all his hugs were this tame. But I guess it wouldn't be an Axia hug if it didn't knock me down. 

"Thanks Drum," Axia said after a moment, disentangling himself from the red dragon. "I… I really needed that."

Drum shrugged and grinned in response, simply glad to see Axia in better spirits.

"So, Drum-kins, why did you decide to visit?" Axia wondered after the two had broken contact. "After all, I don't think you're here to hear me ramble about my problems."

"Ehh, it's fine," replied Drum. "Anything for a friend, y'know! But you are right, there's definitely another reason I came to visit. I wanted to show you the results of my training." He looked around at all the books as the pair moved out of the thin aisles to a wider area. "This place is fire-proof right?" he asked carefully.

"It's all enchanted," replied Axia, nodding firmly, eager to see what had the Armordragon so excited. 

Now with a guarantee that he wouldn't reduce Magic World's largest collection of knowledge to a pile of ash, Drum spun around, a pillar of fire wrapping around him and flickering across his body. With a flash, he broke out of the flames, and, once again clad in his Crimson Battler armor, struck a heroic pose. "Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon is in the house!!" He roared.

Axia's magic sense was almost overwhelmed by the energy coming off of Drum's new form, but he barely noticed that; he was more focused on how physically powerful Drum had obviously gotten.

In all his previous forms, Drum always had a chest plate to shield his torso and obscure his chest, a fact that was, though he'd never admit it aloud, much to Axia's chagrin. But now that armor was gone, replaced by shining platinum armor that quite literally framed his chiseled abs. Axia could clearly see the definition on Drum's newly exposed muscles, and had to swallow to compose himself enough to tear his gaze away from Drum's torso, not that it helped much. Drum's heroic pose had his arms and legs flexed, doing all that he could to show off his new form, and everywhere Axia looked there was something new to stare at.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Drum chuckled, relaxing his pose. "Tell me what'cha think!"

Axia swallowed again, trying to find his voice. He wants to know what I think? The Dragowizard almost bit his tongue. If he said what he actually thought, he was fairly certain the buff dragon would never take him seriously again. 

"What's the matter Axia?" Drum teased, when Axia remained silent. "Dragon got your tongue?"

I wish, thought Axia, still trying to take all of Drum's new form in, while restraining himself from latching onto him. He found himself wanting to be held by Drum's gorgeously strong arms, but he contented himself with that image as he finally got his mouth to work.

"You're… very impressive." He said at last, swallowing to wet his throat.

"You think?" Drum laughed, amused at the sight of Axia acting so bashful. "Well, with my help, you'll unlock a new form as well. That's a promise!"

He flashed Axia a cocky grin, and it reminded the Dragowizard of memories of similar declarations. How many other monsters had promised him their help, only to flake out on him after the going got tough? He'd never let it get to him, or take away from his optimism, but he still had that lingering doubt when asked.

But the way Drum said it, it sounded like a certainty rather than just a possibility; that he would get stronger, and that Drum would help him through it. Axia had trusted him during the fight at Sengoku, and the two of them had brought Gao through to victory. He'd used that same tone then, and Axia felt like he could trust Drum, now more than ever.

His excitement barely containable, he jumped onto Drum, wrapping his arms around his neck, like he would in his SD form, and catching Drum off guard. Without any chance to brace himself, Drum nearly lost his balance, but still managed to catch the rambunctious dragon. However, his foot caught on one of the books left behind by a wayward student, and he felt his stomach drop as he and Axia fell to the floor.

The momentum and position were just right, and Axia's lips fell onto Drum's. Axia shivered at the intimate contact, arms tightening and pressing him closer to the Armordragon. With Drum not pushing him away, Axia revealed in the pleasant sensation, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of the kiss fill him.

Drum, on the other hand, was shocked - both from being pushed over so easily, and because of the surprising feeling that came with the action. Truthfully, at least half his brain was working out how much his pride would be hurt at being knocked down so easily, but the warm Dragowizard on top of him took precedence over the other half. 

He'd never been one for physical affection; most physical contact he'd had in his youth was mostly from fighting other members of the Drum clan. Life was rough training under his father, and Axia's overt affection had always put him on edge, the instinct to fight back never more than a moment away.

Now, though, he felt another, different instinct awaken inside him; one that enjoyed Axia's weight on top of him, and the feel of the Dragowizard's lips against his own. An odd sense of calm washed over him, until he too let his eyes close, content to let the contact last a moment longer.

Finally, the pair separated their snouts from one another, both blushing faintly as they realized what had just happened. Though they were in no hurry to separate, neither knew what to say now.

"Sorry…" Axia began, breaking the silence and picking himself up. "About… pushing you over. Guess I don't know my own strength." He laughed weakly, internally worried that he'd made things as awkward as he feared. 

The words snapped Drum out of his trance, and he gave another cocky grin as he sat up. "Are you kidding? With that sort of strength, you're already farther along than I thought. Training'll be a breeze!"

While Axia was besides himself with giddiness, Drum licked his lips as the warmth slowly faded. Strangely enough, he found that he actually missed it. He vaguely wondered why that was, considering how much the Dragowizard's hugs usually got to him. Still, that was different from a hug. Much different…

"Are you alright, Drum-kins?" asked Axia, concerned at the thoughtful look on the Armordragon's face and snapping him back to attention. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not!" Drum replied easily, though he was groaning inwardly. I did ask to be knocked over… just didn't think he'd do it that quickly. His mental musings were interrupted when his nose caught a curious scent coming from Axia, one he wouldn't think would come from being cooped up in a library for so long. "So, hey, you said you've spent several day here, right?" Axia nodded. "So, how come you smell so nice?"

Axia blushed, startled at the compliment. "W-well, a lot of good showers helps…"

Drum looked around at the columns of books dubiously. "This place has a shower? I mean, it's a library."

"Oh, Drum-kins," the Dragowizard answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "some wizards that come in here can study for days at a time." He pointed vaguely down one of the rows of shelves that lead deeper into the massive structure. "There's a bunch of them around here. One of them even has a bathtub!"

"Only in Magic World," said Drum with a roll of his eyes. "But I guess it's a good thing. It'll make cleaning up from training a lot easier." He flashed another confident smile. "Better get ready, because we're gonna begin training first thing tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" gulped Axia, suddenly uncertain.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Why, something wrong?"

Axia wrung his hands nervously. "I… actually did had something planned. Someone asked me to do them a bit of a favor, and I'm heading off to Legend World tomorrow…"

"So, you'll already be gone by tomorrow?" asked Drum. Axia nodded, worried about disappointing Drum, but Drum's determination wouldn't be stopped that easily. "Well, nothing says I can't come along, right?"

Axia perked up, his eyes lit up with hope. "Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course!" said Drum firmly. "I'm a dragon of my word! If I said I'd help you train to tomorrow, then we'll train tomorrow. We'll just have to do it during your down time."

"Thanks, Drum-kins," Axia said, gratefully.

"It's what I do," replied Drum with a good natured shrug. "So, what are you going to Legend World for, anyway?"

Axia paused for a moment before answering. "I'll… tell you when we head out," he replied carefully. Before Drum could question the odd response, Axia pointed to the pile of books lying long-forgotten on the floor around them. "For now, could you help me with some of these books? I've been reading up about Legend World, but there's a lot of stuff to cover."

"You're going to Legend World, and doing all this research," said Drum, picking up several of the heavier looking books, "and you're still worried that you wouldn't get any better?" He scoffed playfully. "You worry too much."

Once again, Axia blushed at the praise before setting to work. 

The two worked like a well oiled machine, going over all the intermingled myths and histories that made up Legend World, and working well into the night. Drum found himself fascinated by how energetically Axia talked about his research. Their time together had been short, and mostly focused on fighting; because of that, Drum had never quite realized how deep the Dragowizard desire to improve himself was.

"I think you're gonna be a little lonely now that Axia's gone!" echoed Gao's words, but Drum found he wasn't bothered by it at all. The kid was right, of course. I should've known, Gao's always been a lot smarter than everyone thinks.

For now, he put those thoughts behind him, and focused on helping Axia dig through the growing towers of books around them. They worked as the sun set over the horizon, and as the sky darkened and filled with stars, the lights of the Library shone brightly, a thousand glittering stars all their own illuminating the two dragons, content in their own company…

***

Axia groaned softly as he woke up, dimly was aware that he was laying on something warm. He sighed to himself as he realized that he must have fallen asleep after another all nighter and someone - probably one of the librarians - had given him something to keep warm. He'd been working his tail off for weeks, so it was no wonder he was so tired. Still, the dream he had was a very welcome departure from the usual; he'd spent so long in here that he'd had a dream about history books the night before.

The teal dragon stretched out to grab the edge of the blanket and pull it over himself further, but stopped short as he unexpectedly came into contact with something solid and warm. Axia gulped, his ear fins twitching as they began working well enough for him to hear the soft breathing of another monster. He wracked his brain to remember his dream, wondering now if it had been a dream at all. Realizing there was only one way he'd find out, he opened his eyes.

There, illuminated in the morning's light, was Drum, propped up against a bookcase and surrounded by piles of books. With a start, the Dragowizard soon realized that he was lying against the bigger dragon, apparently having fallen asleep on him.

Axia swallowed, and tentatively snuggled closer to Drum. He was definitely real. Actually, really, real. His began blushing again as he realized that meant their kiss had been real too, and almost panicked as he wondered how Drum would feel about it with a new day. For now, though, he relaxed, wanting to preserve this moment as long as he could.

Soon though, the Armordragon began to wake, and Axia pulled away before Drum could realize he was there. He still wondered if he'd receive the same sort of careful enthusiasm today. Most of what they had done was spontaneous, done in the moment, and he was unsure if Drum would still feel the same way as him.

Drum yawned loudly, stretching his arms up until they audibly cracked. To Axia's delight, when he brought them back down, he wrapped his left arm around the smaller dragon. He turned his head to Axia, opened his eyes drowsily… and smiled.

"G'morning," he mumbled sleepily.

"Morning," replied Axia quietly. 

Silence built up between them as their minds slowly woke, until Drum finally broke it.

"So…" he started, "whatever happened to all that snuggling you were doing earlier? I was enjoying that."

"You… you didn't mind it?" Axia couldn't help but ask. Though they had gotten along last night surprisingly well, Drum himself said that he wasn't much for physical contact.

"Yeah, well…" Drum's voice trailed off, and he looked slightly embarrassed as he seemed to work out what he wanted to say. "It… wasn't so bad this time. I kinda missed it, ya know?"

As if to emphasize the point, Drum squeezed Axia in his arm, bringing him closer to his chest. Axia grinned brightly and wrapped an arm over the Armordragon's shoulders, humming in delight at the feeling of being able to be as affectionate as he wanted. To Drum's credit, he barely felt the blush that tinted his cheeks, making the red dragon even redder.

"Drum…?" Axia started after a moment or two.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…. for coming here, and helping me, and for letting me… for…" his voice trailed off as he tired to express how grateful he was.

"Don't mention it," replied Drum casually, slowly rising. "C'mon, you said you had a job to do today. Let's get ready to do it!"

Axia watched, entranced, as Drum stretched again. While he deeply valued Drum's attitude, he had to admit that the Amordragon's physical appeal was a definite bonus. He almost wondered if he was still dreaming, until Drum's voice broke through his reverie.

"You coming or what?" Drum called playfully, already at the end of the aisle and looking back at him. Axia still hadn't found his voice, but nodded eagerly anyway, quickly getting up to follow the red dragon. He couldn't keep his Buddy waiting, after all.


	2. Of Knights and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins as Drum and Axia head off to Legend World together! There, they meet with an old friend and learn the full extent of the job they've accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my Buddy Venus for proofreading.

"I can't believe Asmodai is making you do his dirty work!" groused Drum, once more in his Magician's garb, as he walked alongside Axia through Magic World Pavilion, the city's main thoroughfare. The two were headed towards Magic World's transit terminal, a facility for transporting supplies between worlds, to fulfill a task that Axia had been assigned by Asmodai. Drum had had his doubts when Axia told him about his deal with Asmodai, and they'd only deepened once he'd heard all the details.

According to Axia, Asmodai had heard about his plight somewhere down the line, and had offered him a way to travel to another world for training, as well as access to the apparently restricted area of the library Drum had initially found Axia in. Of course, like anything that involved Asmodai, it came with a catch. At first glance, it wasn't a particularly dangerous catch, but the job of 'delivering supplies to a client in Legend World' sounded more like the Demon Lord was shirking his responsibilities rather than altruistically offering Axia a chance to gain more worldly experience.

"Aw, don't be so mad, Drum-kins. I'd say our time together more than makes up for it!" cooed Axia, affectionately leaning up against the red dragon. Drum braced himself, half-expecting to be knocked back by one of Axia's aggressive hugs, but Axia kept his contact short as he continued to fantasize. "Besides it'll be worth it if I can travel to another realm. Especially one like Legend World, with such a rich history… Just thinking about it makes me giddy!" He clutched his staff to his side in his excitement, practically bouncing as he walked. "Legend World is where many of the greatest Heroes hail from! Could you just imagine if I managed to get a new form there? It'd be so majestic…!"

Drum couldn't hide a smirk at Axia's gushing, eyes glittering with excitement at the prospect of a regal look. When he wasn't the target of that intense enthusiasm, the look suited Axia. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so eager about traveling before. 'Sides, you're really just gonna be a glorified delivery boy. Not a whole lotta majesty there."

"Well, I've never gone to another world before, not counting Earth. I never thought I'd get the chance. Plus," Axia said firmly. "I'm a Dragowizard of my word. What sort of Buddy would I be if I backed out of a promise?"

Drum nodded, but still frowned skeptically at the idea. "Still kinda seems like a sour deal to me."

"There's no reason to be so grumpy, Drum-kins. Asmodai just has a different way of doing things." Drum snorted loudly at that. "Besides he's given me the opportunity to get a glimpse at another World. I can't just say no to that." 

Drum still looked unconvinced and stayed silent as he trudged through the Pavilion. His aversion to the topic was not lost on Axia, and it was beginning to put him on edge. 

"I thought Asmodai was your friend," pleaded Axia. "Why are you so adamant about not trusting him? Has he really done something so bad that it's earned your mistrust?"

"It's nothing like that. If Asmodai says this'll help you, then it probably will," Drum sighed as he tried to explain himself. "The guy's just sorta underhanded, is all I'm saying. Even to his friends. Heck, especially to his friends. I don't want you getting involved in some scheme of his."

"He didn't seem all that bad. A little eccentric, I'll admit, but…"

"'Eccentric'. That's a good word for it," scoffed Drum, stomping ahead of the teal dragon. 

Axia looked at Drum worriedly, musing over what he'd said. It had taken a lot to agree to the Demon Lord's proposal, and now his resolve that he'd spent so long building up - that this was the right thing to do, that this is what he should do, that this was what Drum would do - was shaken to the core. Axia stared down at the road, fidgeting with his staff unconsciously as his mind clouded with doubt. The two fell into a tense silence and continued down the city streets, with only the sound of the passers-by to fill the air.

It wasn't until they wandered into a shopping district, where the steady stream of wizards turned into a current, that Drum noticed the magicians and demons giving him odd glances or moving out of his line of sight entirely. He huffed a little, prepared to chalk it up to them not being used to seeing a dragon his size in a bad mood, until he realized how deep he was scowling. His jaw almost ached from his pronounced frown, and he soon realized he hadn't relaxed his expression since the discussion about Asmodai's involvement.

Man, what's gotten into me? thought Drum, rubbing his temple in frustration as he steadily calmed down. Sure Asmodai can go overboard, but it's always in someone's best interest, isn't it? I hope Axia isn't taking it too hard. He glanced back at the Dragowizard and winced when he saw the teal dragon's downcast look. Great, I probably ticked him off by being so stubborn. And I was actually having fun on this trip.

Though meant as a joke, Drum was honestly surprised at how much he was enjoying his little outing with Axia. He'd expected the Dragowizard to be clinging to him every step of the way, especially after the night before, but Axia had respected his personal space, for the most part. Even now, he was looking straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought. Perhaps a bit too lost…

"Still thinking about what I said?" asked Drum, but frowned when he didn't get a response from the pensive dragon. He reached out and grasped onto Axia's shoulder in an effort to reassure him, but Axia yelped, startled, and stumbled forward as he lost his footing. Drum threw an arm out in front of the falling dragon, but Axia quickly propped out his staff to balance himself first. "Sorry!" Drum apologized. "I didn't know you were so out of it. I just wanted to make sure you were…"

Drum trailed off when he realized Axia's hadn't straightened himself back up; the Dragowizard remained leaning against his staff, downcast eyes burning a hole in the ground.

"Axia…?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Axia asked quietly. "Accepting Asmodai's offer, I mean. Would he… is there a chance he might… just use me?"

Drum paused and looked away for a moment, not saying anything. Axia tightened his grip on on his staff, growing more apprehensive as the seconds crawled by silently. He was almost ready to turn around and head back when Drum finally spoke.

"No," said Drum. His voice was almost lost amongst the ambient sounds of Magic World, but Axia managed to hear it just fine. "Asmodai is… a lot of things, but he's no traitor. But he also isn't exactly known for putting on the kiddy gloves. He's still a Demon Lord, after all, and he'll play with your mind if he feels like it'll help you in the long run. I… just don't want to see you getting hurt out there."

Axia's eyes were full of stars at Drum's admittance. He'd never heard the Armordragon make a remark like that before, and he desperately wanted to express his joy. Thus far, he'd been refraining from any overly conspicuous affectionate gestures while in public, but it took a lot for him to not charge into Drum and hug him at full speed.

Axia's silent pleading was almost palpable; the poor wizard looked practically ready to burst if he wasn't able to give him a hug. Drum sighed and looked around. The crowd had thinned out considerably while they had been talking, with only a few stray passers-by in sight. He turned back to the desperately eager Dragowizard, who, upon realizing Drum's intentions, was now smiling so widely that Drum was sure he'd sprain a muscle if he were any more excited. I can't believe I'm saying yes to this, he thought, hesitantly raising his arms. Could be worse, though. At least he's asking first. 

Upon being given the all-clear, Axia practically jumped onto the larger dragon, nuzzling against him as close as he could. "Oh, Drum-kins! You know just what to say to make me feel better!" Drum held in a groan, unused to being hugged so openly, but he did have to admit that it did the trick. Axia's nervousness had melted away at being held in his arms. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that the admittedly sparse crowd didn't seem to pay them much mind, in spite of Axia's rather blatant display of affection.

In possibly the most surprising event to happen that day, it was Axia that broke off their embrace. He grinned up at Drum, eyes still shining full of admiration as he resumed his pace. "C'mon, Drum! We still have a job to do!" he chirped, his enthusiasm returned in full force as he walked briskly towards the terminal again. Drum actually had to jog a bit to catch up to him, and soon they were off once more.

With their renewed pace, it wasn't long before they reached the transit terminal. The unassuming black building contrasted shockingly against the more colorful and vibrant buildings that surrounded it in the Pavilion, but neither thought much of it, especially once they'd made it inside. Piles upon piles of crates and boxes were stacked and lined up around the building's inner walls, each waiting to be loaded up into one of the various coach-style carriages that stood in the middle of the large room. Despite being so packed, there didn't immediately seem to be anyone on duty. 

"Hey!" Drum called out into the spacious room. "Anyone in here?"

There was a yell from one of the looming piles, and a skinny blue demon in a construction hat and a vest, overflowing with pockets, skidded out from the back of the hall and ran up to them. He stared at them both for a moment - though Drum wasn't sure how, since the hat covered his eyes completely - before recognizing one of them.

"Oh, thank the Demon Lords! Axia!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers at the realization. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Asmodai… well, he never showed up, of course, and all these supplies need to be shipped out to Legend World!"

The dragons stared at the amount of crates that were stacked up. The nearest pile was easily twice as high as both of the two of them put together, and some of the boxes looked like they'd strain even Drum's newfound strength.

"Wh- wha-" stuttered Axia, neck craning to see the tops of the daunting stacks. "Asmodai never said anything about carrying the entire terminal warehouse to Legend World!"

The demon seemed taken aback, before grinning. "Oh, no. Not all of these," he assured them, and gestured to a pile in the back of the room. "Just the one." True to his word, only that pile had boxes labeled with the crest of Legend World's flag, and the pair now noticed that some of the other stacks had the crests of various other worlds decorated on them, including a few neither recognized. Of course, the Legend World pile was still easily the largest of them all; from how wide it'd had to be stacked it was practically a pyramid. "Asmodai said you'd be taking over for us, and that you'd handle all the Legend World stuff, so we shouldn't worry about it. Though I guess my crew took it more as 'take the day off and let it all pile up'!"

Drum frowned at the demon's phrasing while Axia was busy stuttering in disbelief.

"I mean- I- just- but-"

"Here, since you don't have an affiliation with it, you'll need this badge to travel to Legend World," the demon continued, ignoring Axia's nervous breakdown. "Oh, and you'll need the invoice. Make sure the client signs it so we can process it. Trust me, you do not want to start a case with some of the fairies they've got over there. There have never been a more ruthless bunch of lawyers than those from Oberon's forest." He shoved clipboard with a badge clipped onto it into Axia's claws, then saluted the pair with two fingers. "That should be everything. Good luck out there, and remember, the most important thing is to have fun! Oh, and also-"

There was a flash of light, and he was gone as he had been - inexplicably so. Both dragons stared dumbly at where the skinny demon had stood, before Axia sighed in defeat. He walked up to the large pile, adjusting his monocle as he examined it. 

"What are you doing?" asked Drum, shaking himself from his demon-induced bemused stupor.

"Trying to find out the best way to move these," replied Axia distractedly. "It'll be tricky, but I should have a spell that can…"

Drum scowled. "No way! Here, I'll take care of this."

"B-but Drum-kins, I-"

"I'm not letting you kill yourself over something Asmodai couldn't do himself!" Drum slammed his staff into the ground, piercing through the floor as he did so, and walked up to the intimidating Legend World pile, muttering all the while. "It's one thing to be a delivery boy, but if that jerk's gonna try and use you for free labor, he's got another thing coming!" 

Axia opened his mouth to object, but his voice failed him as Drum managed to lift up one of the largest crates by himself. The thing was larger than he was, yet he lifted it with barely any sign of strain - other than the red dragon's arms flexing, his muscles straining ever so slightly against the weight.

"I-if you insist," he managed to stutter out as Drum dropped the crate into one of the larger carriages. And this is him in his Magician form, thought Axia, feeling himself heating up. This is the weakest he gets when it comes to physical strength.

As Axia stared and began to simmer slightly, Drum continued shoving crates into the carriage. Like most of the carriages that brought in books to Magic World's Libraries and Universities, the vehicle had been enchanted to fit a lot more cargo than it looked, a fact Drum readily discovered when he managed to fit 5 of the boxes into the carriage without, as its external dimensions would suggest, ripping it apart from the inside. After confirming that they would all fit, he became a well-oiled machine, heaving the large boxes into the carriage with hardly any trouble at all.

Despite having witnessed Drum's strength before, Axia couldn't help but be impressed at how effortlessly he handled the workload. But even as he admired the red dragon's strength, he couldn't help but feel a touch envious. Even with the spell I was planning, it'd take almost twice as long to move that much material, he mused. To think that Drum had gotten to such a point. Maybe after this, I'll be that strong…

It didn't take long for Drum to have almost finished the pile; he was completely in his element, so much so that he hadn't even noticed Axia's eyes on him throughout the routine. But eventually, with only a few boxes left, the strain began to show, and it was with a sigh of relief that he fell back against the now full carriage, grinning stupidly at his fellow Dragowizard.

"See?" he boasted tiredly, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "Piece of… piece of cake for me." He grabbed his staff out of the floor and leaned against it, looking quite pleased with his handiwork. After recovering his breath, Drum suddenly had an alarming realization, and he looked around the room. "So, uh… What's gonna pull this thing?"

Axia brightened up at the question. "Just leave that to me, Drum-kins!" he declared, grinning with excitement, before jumping up onto the carriage's seat. Then, he gave a loud whistle that seemed to reverberate around the room and echoed a lot longer than it should have. 

As it faded out, Drum was about to ask the Dragowizard what had happened when he saw a flame flickering in the air in front of the vehicle. A second ball of flame joined it and they both immediately expanded, taking the forms of ethereal blazing horses. A pair of reins materialized out from their manes and flew into Axia's outstretched hand, the teal dragon smiling as he grasped the reins and felt the connection become secure.

"These are nightmares," explained Axia. "They're loaned from Legend World, and they're here to transport us to our client."

Drum was speechless at the impressive display of magic. He never would've imagined it, but seeing the Dragowizard summon two flaming steeds with such ease was an incredible sight. "That was so cool…" he murmured, and Axia beamed wider than ever. 

The Dragowizard, still grinning happily, gestured for rum to climb up onto the seat. Drum shook himself out of his trance and jumped up beside him, sitting close to Axia's, to the delight of the smaller dragon.

"So, how'd you manage to that?" asked Drum, wearing his own goofy grin as he looked down at the blazing nightmares. "That summoning thing was wicked!"

Axia blushed at the praise, and managed to put some pride in his voice as he replied. "It's something I've been training with. Though…half of it is the badge giving me a link to Legend World, but it still takes a lot of power to manifest Legend World creatures over here."

"You were working on a skill like that and you're still worried about not becoming stronger? You're way too down on yourself." The red dragon sighed, resting his arms behind his head. "Man, that was cool. I'm kinda jealous, honestly! All I can do is blow stuff up."

Axia watched with amazement at how Drum was acting. It was a nice departure from his normal gruffness, and he had to admit it was kind of endearing. It was nice to know Drum had things he got excited about, other than pudding. He looked back to the nightmares, thinking things over. Already, he was feeling a little tired as the exertion of using such high level magic caught up to him. He cursed his own limits, but was thankful for the olive branch that Drum inadvertently provided. 

"Do you wanna hold their reins while we travel, Drum-kins?" he asked.

Drum opened his eyes, apparently getting ready to take a nap himself, but all hopes of relaxation fled his body when he heard the teal dragon's offer. "Are you kidding?" he yelled. "That'd be awesome!"

Axia giggled softly at Drum's enthusiasm. "Alright, hold your hand out then."

Drum did so, and Axia immediately grasped tightly onto it with his own hand. Drum was almost about to quip about this just being an excuse to hold hands, when he felt a wave of crackling energy pass through the connecting between their claws. Suddenly, the reins felt so natural to him, as did the nightmares they connected to, as if they were merely an extension of himself. Usually, trying to tame any kind of beast of burden ended up with him flat on the ground and regretting his decision, but the sorcerous link with the nightmares had made them completely docile.

He glanced over to Axia to see him smiling calmly. "They're all yours now, Drum-kins. Just crack their reins and we'll be off."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" shouted Drum, flicking the crackling reins roughly. Beside him, Axia held the Legend World badge up, and it shone like a tiny star as before them, its light illuminated a gleaming white circle in the air. The ethereal horses trotted through it, and with only a split second to notice the shift, they were somewhere else.

The carriage arrived on a long dirt trail surrounded by countryside; a far cry from the hustle and bustle of Magic World. It could easily have been mistaken for somewhere on Earth. The carriage moved relatively smoothly on the uneven road, despite being crammed with so many items. Its passengers were not quite so lucky.

"Not much room on these things, is there?" grumbled Drum, keeping his legs pressed together as the pair of them were rocked from side to side. He smirked as he looked over at his companion and saw Axia's serene smile. "Not that I see you complaining."

"What do I have to complain about?" replied Axia happily. "This was just going to be a delivery mission to another world with me all by my lonesome. Now I've got my Buddy to help me, which automatically makes it better!" He finished by nuzzling up against the bigger dragon, before another jolt in the road knocked them apart.

Drum smiled, amused at the Dragowizard's affection, but considerably more comfortable with the gesture now that they were alone. He turned his gaze back to the nightmares pulling the carriage, feeling the light tingle in his claws from their magical energy, while also feeling the warmth of the teal dragon laying against him. It was almost relaxing - if it weren't for the cramped conditions, the clunking sounds of the nightmare's hooves hitting the dirt and the irregular squeak of the carriage wheels.

A light yawn interrupted the other noises, and Drum turned to find the dragowizard at his side shaking himself awake. He'd clearly been able to relax, after all.

"Sorry Drum-kins," Axia said groggily, rubbing his right eye to clear the sleep from it. "I guess that spell took more out of me that I thought."

Guess that explains why he's not as energetic, Drum mused. "No problem," he said aloud. "I mean, we did stay up pretty late last night studying and all."

Axia smiled bashfully, clearly happy to relive the moment. Drum was still a little surprised at how that night turned out, and even more so with how easily he was talking about it, but chalked it up to them being in private. He doubted that he'd behave like that with other people present, but for now, he took amusement in being able to make the usually extroverted dragon blush at such a simple statement.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in some time, anyway," remarked Axia, yawning as if one cue. "Most of my time recently has been spent practicing my magic or staying up researching. It's just like back when I was still studying, though there aren't any grouchy professors berating my work."

"I know the feeling. Father always got on my case if he thought I was slacking off." Drum smiled and jostled the reins slightly, an action which had no effects whatsoever on the flaming horses. "You can take a nap if you want, I think I've got the hang of this."

"Well… if you're sure," Axia replied muzzily, before being interrupted by another yawn. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Wake me up when we get to the next town. It shouldn't take long now." 

Drum nodded, and smiled to himself as the smaller dragon curled up against him, his staff leaning across him as a makeshift seatbelt. WIthin a minute, he was breathing deeply, fast asleep and totally oblivious to the bumps in the road. Drum turned back to the path ahead, and relaxed, listening to the ambience of their journey once more.

So far, Drum hadn't seen any signs of civilization; he began to wonder if there would be no end to the road, but he resolved to wait it out until Axia had fully rested. He was no stranger to an all-night training session, and wouldn't interrupt Axia's recovery nap unless it was absolutely necessary. Even so, with the road stretching on endlessly ahead, he still wondered when they'd arrive at wherever they were going, and he found himself thankful that he had some company.

His worries were put to a halt when, at last, a small town came into sight. Various townsfolk wandered around the previously empty road, and the carriage rattled as its wheels hit cobblestones. Despite being the only horse drawn vehicle on the road - and despite the spectacular horses in question - the denizens ignored it in favor of their own activities, leaving the carriage and its occupants plenty of space as they moved further into the village.

This is the place? wondered Drum, looking at the small, rural buildings passing by. Looks a little small for a trading hub.

They continued on through the small hamlet, passing inauspicious houses and small shops, until the horses stopped in front of a large building, which, based on its sign showing a rich, liquid being poured into a goblet, was probably a tavern.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" yelled Drum, but the nightmares were unresponsive, their flickering manes the only evidence that they were even still active. "We're stopped at a tavern! This is no time to get a drink!" He turned to ask Axia, but stopped when he saw the dragowizard still sound asleep. He's still out of it, thought Drum. Guess that means I'm on my own. He sighed, and leaned back against his seat, resigned to listen to the ambience of the town.

His relaxation was disturbed only a few moments later when a surprisingly familiar person walked out of the tavern, heading straight for the carriage. It was someone he hadn't seen since the Gaen Cup, but the events at Sengoku Academy had made sure that he'd never forget that face. Admittedly, with his antiquated silver armor, he blended in well enough with the townsfolk, but he was unmistakable nonetheless.

"Shosetsu Kirisame?" asked Drum. The swordsman glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Drum Bunker Dragon," Shosetsu replied. "It has been a while."

"Sure has. What are you doing here?"

"I should think that I am more suited to be asking that. I do specialize in Legend World, if you'll recall. As far as I'm aware, you have yet to be so formal with the world." He appraised Drum silently. "Unless you're here to change that?" 

"No, I'm not doing any training right now," replied Drum. "Taking a break from it, actually. I'm here to help a friend." He shifted aside slightly to reveal Axia's sleeping form. "Axia's here with me. You know, the huggy Dragowizard that was with us when we all showed up at Sengoku?"

"Ahh yes, I remember him," said Shosetsu, chuckling softly as he remembered the energetic dragon nearly pouncing on Drum after their fight with his teammate, Raremaro. "So, what brings the two of you here, then?"

"We're here to deliver some supplies. You know if there's a trading district or anything like that nearby? These two aren't budging an inch." He cracked the reins for emphasis, earning no reaction from the nightmares.

"It seems fate has brought us together somehow," murmured Shosetsu, which got a baffled look from Drum. He continued. "I have good news for you, Drum Bunker Dragon. I have worked with these creatures before, and can tell you that they have a spell cast on them that will have them halt once they reach their destination. Which, in this case, happens to be this tavern, where I was waiting."

"Sweet, so we just gotta find who all this is for then." Drum looked over Shosetsu at the large building. "That shouldn't be too difficult."

The swordsman chuckled softly. "You misunderstand. I was the one waiting here for these supplies. Your search is already over."

There was a moment as Drum processed Shosetsu's reply, but when he did, he all but yelled out, "You mean you're the client!?"

Axia gasped as he was woken up from the shout, sitting up and looking around sleepily. "What about the client… what?"

"My apologies," Shosetsu said, bowing his head slightly. "I did not intend to rouse you so suddenly. Are you alright?"

"He's fine," Drum replied, while Axia shook himself awake, "just a bit overworked. What about you? You've ordered a mountain of supplies! What are you even gonna do with it all? I mean, with this much stuff, it looks like you're gonna spend a few months out traveling."

"Something like that," replied Shosetsu. "If you're truly that curious, I suppose there's no harm in telling you about it. After all, you have come all this way." He gestured to the tavern behind him, before turning and beginning to walk back into it. "Please, let's head inside. This place isn't particularly busy this time of day, and I imagine both of you would like to b out of that carriage."

"Yeah, Drum agreed, but then paused. "Is it okay to leave all this stuff out here though?"

The swordsman having already gone back inside, it was Axia that answered him, "The carriage is locked so that only he can open it, Drum-kins. Magic World takes its packaging very seriously." The dragowizard held out a hand. "Could you help me down? I'm still a little groggy."

Drum nodded and held out an arm. I was hoping for a hand, Axia thought, but as he braced himself on the red dragon's arm, he smiled softly in admiration as he felt the strength hidden within those muscles. But this is nice too.

"You alright up there?" Drum's voice brought Axia out of his daze, his gaze turning to see Drum's amused expression at his stopping midway through getting down. 'Dragon got your tongue?' The phrase from the night before repeated itself crystal clear in his mind, and he had to shake his head to suppress the blush he felt rising.

"Just fine, Drum-kins," he said at last, taking a moment to squeeze Drum's arm before leaping out of the carriage. "Shall we?"

Drum rolled his eyes, a grin on his face as he lead the way into the tavern. True to Shosetsu's word, the place was almost devoid of patrons; Shosetsu himself was sitting in a booth tucked near the back. 

"Nice of you to wait for us," muttered Drum as they reached the human.

"You two seemed… preoccupied," answered Shosetsu. "And I didn't want to interrupt." He smiled as the two looked at each other, clearly not expecting the swordsman to have noticed their interaction. "Or lose my seat," he admitted after a moment. "This section is quartered off well enough so that there should be no chance of anyone eavesdropping."

"So what's so secret that you're doing all this weird incognito stuff?" asked Drum, warily eyeing the human as he took his seat. 

"I assure you, it's nothing against either of you," said Shosetsu. "I trust you both, but I don't want this being overheard by the wrong people. It's a… concerning situation." Both dragons looked apprehensive at the enigmatic response, and he took a breath as he considered his words. "I'll start from the beginning. You are both familiar with the legend of the Sword of the King, Excalibur, yes?"

"I've read about it," Axia said as he sat besides Drum. "Back in school, I took a supplementary course on legendary artifacts. But there really wasn't much about it, beside the fact that it existed."

"And we've seen you use the sword," Drum said, recalling the swordsman's use of the blade at Sengoku. "It fit you a lot better than that creepy mask you got from the Dark Core."

"Yes, that power… I have neglected to properly apologize for my behavior back then as well. Especially to you." Shosetsu sighed deeply and bowed his head towards Axia. "I fell into temptation and accepted a cursed power that was not my own. It was a foolish mistake."

"It's alright Sho-sho," said Axia, which caused both Drum and Shosetsu to look at Axia with surprise at the name, but if Axia noticed, he didn't say anything. "You managed to overcome that darkness in the end. It's no wonder Excalibur let you wield it."

"Yes," replied Shosetsu, pausing for a moment as he reworked the story in his mind. "And if you know the legends, you know that I am not the only one to have been accepted by Excalibur. King Arthur's legend is based on his prolific use of sword after all; he accomplished many great and noble deeds while using it, and he is far from the only warrior of Legend World who has wielded it. But there is more to Excalibur's tale than what was written." He reached to his side, puling out a blue-bladed sword from its sheath. "Durandal, could you tell them what you told me?"

"Certainly," the sword replied. "Excalibur was forged with the intent of being the greatest weapon of all time, a weapon of righteousness to strike down all evil. However, forging such a powerful weapon is not without consequence. At the time of its creation, it radiated power so immense that were it to be wielded in that state, it would instantly destroy its user. So it was given to the guardian of a lake deep within a mystic forest, and was kept there to allow its power to be released into the waters of the lake until Arthur had proven himself worthy. And although he did claim the sword, legends say that the lake that had absorbed the overwhelming power in Excalibur's blade now holds a portion of its might, and that whoever bathes in its mystic water shall have that power bequeathed upon them. The incredible power of Excalibur's other half…"

Both dragons sat in silence for a while, taking in Durandal's tale. It was Drum who found his voice first, only to simply remark, "That sounds intense."

"If only that was the end of it," continued Shosetsu. "Naturally, many vile monsters have also heard of this power over time, especially after Arthur's victories with the blade. All such unworthy challengers were repelled by the lake, or by Arthur himself. But there was one who now who seeks out this power, and is in a perfect position to claim it for himself."

"A whelp who fell into darkness, betraying his friends and his king for his basest desires," spat Durandal. "The Traitorous Knight, Lancelot."

"Lancelot…" Axia rolled the name on his tongue. "Wasn't he one of the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Yes, once," answered Durandal. "But he lost the right to call himself a knight long ago. Of course, Lancelot was among the strongest warriors in the land, second only to Arthur himself. He had his own slew of accomplishments and was a prominent member of Arthur's court. But every man has his vices. Lancelot had eyes for the King's wife, Guinevere, and she for him. Even as the two fulfilled their royal duties, they consorted in secret, right under the court's nose."

Drum scowled hearing that, but it was Axia who sprung up, fists shaking in anger. "They both knowingly went behind Arthur's back like that? With no regard to the sacred bond they had to one another!?" He sat back down, fuming to himself. "To think such a prominent knight would do such a thing. It's unforgivable!" 

Drum and Shosetsu stared at the Dragowizard, startled by his outburst. Drum had never seen Axia so enraged before; he'd thought such an emotion would be almost impossible for the upbeat dragon. 

Shosetsu cleared his throat, defusing the tension in the air. "You are correct," he said. "Such actions strictly go against the Knight's Code set down by Arthur. Even worse, though, was that he had persuaded Guinevere into revealing the location of that sacred lake, most likely to enhance his own power and defeat Arthur. Still, Arthur was not blind to Lancelot's scheming and was quick to act. He caught Lancelot before he set off, and the King's court ruled that he was to be sent into an enchanted forest to repent for his treacherous actions."

"An enchanted forest?" snorted Drum, his disgust at the disgraced knight's actions resurfacing. "How was that meant to make him repent for anything?"

"It was enchanted by Oberon, the King of the Fairy Folk, and a master of illusions," clarified Shosetsu. "The forest was designed to inflict an intruder's worst fears upon them. Its spell takes a person's memory and twists it into its illusions, turning it against them in terrible, unimaginable ways." 

"That… that seems a bit harsh…" Axia trailed off, his anger lowering to a small simmer. Once more, he drew curious stares from the other two. "I'm not saying he shouldn't face retribution," he continued, clutching Drum's arm, "but it shouldn't be torture. Especially not… that sort of mental punishment. That wouldn't solve anything…"

"The path of a knight is unforgiving in situations like this. Indeed, were Arthur a lesser person, he'd have every right to execute Lancelot for what he did." Shosetsu sighed, seeing the Dragowizard's still unsure. "However, the court was not without mercy. The forest that Oberon enchanted was the very one that housed the sacred lake he sought after. If he could conquer his inner darkness and prove himself a true knight once more, then the spirit of the lake would guide him home, and he would return to his brethren with all his sins forgiven."

While Axia had relaxed hearing the condition given, Drum looked skeptical. "If he's still causing you grief, then something tells me he didn't exactly become one with his inner knight in there."

"Sadly no," confirmed Shosetsu, shaking his head. "They say that whatever Lancelot saw in there drove him to madness. He was so overcome with grief that he lost faith in himself and all those around him. Yet, it was in that grief that he found the power to escape the forest's curse… or so they say." 

"He returned months later to challenge King Arthur, with his eyes set on Excalibur," continued Durandal. "He had amassed a large army of defectors to Arthur's rule and attempted to lead a coup against the King. Though he waged a fierce attack, his forces was repelled and disbanded. Lancelot himself was captured, and as punishment for his betrayal, Arthur banished him and his accomplices from the kingdom. As well, he had Merlin cast a spell on him that would prevent him from partnering with a human as a Buddy, cursing him to wonder the land in eternal penance, until his dying days."

Axia, his earlier apprehension returning in full force, clung tightly to Drum's side, while Drum himself stared uncertainly at the swordsman. Shosetsu, meanwhile, seemed irritated by the recount.

"Obviously that was not the case," he said. "Now, for the second time, there are signs of a resurgence. A written declaration of war was sent by Lancelot to Arthur several days ago, with a demand that he be allowed access to the lake. If he's denied, he claims he'll ravage the entirety of Arthur's kingdom."

"I thought you said Oberon was the one who enchanted the forest," said Drum. "Why isn't Lancelot asking him to remove it?"

"You have not dealt with the fairy folk before, Drum," remarked Shosetsu, "They are proud and fickle. Oberon would ignore any threats a worm like Lancelot would send him, and he will not answer to anyone other than those he respects. However, Arthur and Oberon are on good terms, and as the forest was enchanted at Arthur's request, it wouldn't be out of the question for him to remove the enchantment - but only, once more, at Arthur's request."

"So he's back, but he obviously doesn't have enough power to dispel the curse, otherwise he wouldn't need to use such a roundabout strategy," mused Axia. "But why is he just now starting to attack the lake? No one around here seems to be preparing for an invasion."

"That's the most troubling thing," answered Shosetsu, glaring down in worry. "There was no signs of an army gathering, nor any signs of a revolt brewing until now. There has to be something more to this, it makes no sense for him to just come out of seclusion just to declare open war. We just don't know what."

"So, what's your theory then?" asked Drum. "Because to me, it sounds like there's gotta be somebody else pulling the strings."

"I'm not sure of that," replied the swordsman, sighing. "But whatever the case may be, I was requested to use my talents as a Buddyfighter to repel this menace for as along as I can. That is why I am here. An army of that size cannot stay hidden for long, so I am to intercept their troops before they reach the forest. Or, failing that, prevent them from reaching the lake."

"But you have no idea what you're going up against!" Axia brought up. "No matter how good you are, even the strongest Buddyfighter in the world would have trouble going against an entire army! And you don't even know what kind of monsters you're up against! There might be even bigger monsters helping him."

"Axia's right," agreed Drum. "I saw some of the nastier Legend World monsters when I was training in my worlds, and even I could only take out a coupe of 'em. Even Gao using his Future Force probably couldn't take out too many of those kinds of monsters, and you haven't even got that! If this guy's got an army of them, you're gonna get creamed!"

"So what do you propose I do then?" askedShosetsu sharply, agitation creeping into his tone. "Simply let the lake be invaded, let Arthur's usurpers run free? The letter marked tomorrow as the date for their attack, and the enchantment still stands. This was a deliberate attempt to prevent Arthur from being able to retaliate, and there is no one else. If I don't intercept Lancelot and prevent him from reaching that power, then who will?"

"You humans are so stubborn," Drum snorted loudly, bringing his hands down on the table and standing up, his large form towering over the human. "If that's all there is to it, then I'll come with you! We put a lot of effort into rescuing you from Disaster Force and I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed over this."

Despite the difference in height, Shosetsu met the dragon's glare unflinchingly. "Really, that's not necessary-"

"You bet your butt it's necessary!" growled Drum, pointing a claw at the swordsman. "There's no way I'm letting you face an actual army by yourself. Like it or not, I'm coming with you. And that's final."

"If Drum's going, I'm going as well," added Axia, standing as well. "If worst comes to worst, and you end up in the forest, you two need someone who knows how to repel illusion magic. And I'm just the Dragowizard for the job!" 

Shosetsu looked at the pair curiously, slight frustration still marring his features. "Wouldn't you be weakened without your Buddy?" he asked.

"No way! We'll be working as a team, won't we?" Drum grinned cockily back at him. "If anything, we'll be stronger than ever working together."

"Besides, Drum and I are practically Buddies anyway. We can handle anything some spooky old forest throws at us," agreed Axia, leaning against Drum's chest, taking great pleasure at the red dragon's acceptance of the contact. Said dragon was looking away from the cuddly Dragowizard, but wasn't doing anything to push him away.

Shosetsu raised an eyebrow at the display, but kept silent. Instead, his Buddy broke the ice for him.

"It would be prudent to increase our numbers," said Durandal. "You have grown stronger, Shosetsu, but there are dangers out there that I alone cannot protect you from."

"That may be so," allowed Shosetsu begrudgingly. After a moment's glance at his Buddy, his gaze returned to the two dragons, more intense than ever, and almost making them flinch. "But before we agree on anything, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. This won't be like a Buddyfight. You have neither an affinity to me, nor for Legend World as a whole. It's possible - even likely - that you could be put in considerable danger if something happens to one of you, and there's just as high a chance that I wouldn't be able to do anything to help. Do you understand what you're agreeing to?"

He had intended to deter the two dragons, to make them understand what was at stake so that they would instead enjoy their time together. However, as Shosetsu looked between the pair's firm stares, he realized that it seemed to have only strengthen their resolve to help him

"We've been in some crazy situations before," stated Drum after a moment. "If I let something like this scare me, I could hardly call myself an Armordragon."

"Same for me," concurred Axia, "We Dragowizards have our own sense of pride, and I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I let you march off on your own like this."

"That's how you both feel?" Neither dragon wavered at his question, their eyes firm with determination. Shosetsu sighed, reluctantly nodding in acknowledgment. "Very well. I'll accept your offer."

"Glad to hear it!" said Drum cheerfully, breaking off the stare and grinning widely. 

"You'll see, you'll be much better off with a dragon escort," chirped Axia. "And it's always more fun to travel with friends!"

Even as the dragons began chatting between each other, Shosetsu's frown didn't fade, and he rested his head on his hands as he watched them.

"Don't be so melancholic," said Durandal quietly. "They will be of great assistance to you."

"I have no doubt about that," the swordsman muttered, his hands hiding his mouth from the two dragons. "I'm already in Gao's debt. It'd be a poor reflection upon me if something were to happen to his Buddy, and his friend."

"But there's something else weighing on your mind, isn't there?" added Durandal.

Shosetsu's eyes narrowed as he remembered the pair's fight against Raremaro at Sengoku. Gao had cleverly used the two dragons' abilities together to bring the match to a quick end. Though they worked well on the battlefield, they'd seemed mismatched off of it. He distinctly remembered Drum vehemently resisting Axia's attempts to display affection. Now, as he watched them, he noticed their change.

"They seem to be in better relations since our last encounter," said Shosetsu, after a moment's thought.

Axia was leaning in just a little closer to Drum than would be considered appropriate, and yet Drum seemingly had no qualms with it, chatting to him just as well as he would his Buddy. It was a far cry from the reluctant dragon he remembered, shoving the Dragowizard away with all his might.

"A lot can happen in the time they've been apart," considered Durandal. "Perhaps it simply took longer for Drum to realize his feelings." 

"It's a possibility. But Axia wasn't with him during the final confrontation with Kyoya. So when could they have…?"

"C'mon Sho-sho!" called Axia, disrupting the swordsman's thoughts. "All this talk about traveling is getting me excited!"

"Right, I'm coming", said Shosetsu, and watched as Axia practically bounced out of the tavern. Drum, on the other hand, seemed content to wait for him. "Does he always give out nicknames like that?"

"Only with friends," answered Drum. "You get used to it after a while. I'm more surprised he managed to come up with one for you. Your name doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, ya know."

"So I've been told," the swordsman replied. In truth, he'd never had any complaint about his name before, but his remark seemed to appease the dragon, and the two set after the energetic Dragowizard. As they boarded the carriage, the two dragons were in high spirits, while Shosetsu mounted one of the horses parked to the side of the tavern.

"Let's be off," said Shosetsu firmly. "Time is short, and we need to reach our base camp before dark." Then, giving his horse a quick tap on the sides with his foot, he began to head off. After a glance at Axia, Drum took hold of the ethereal reins again, but the nightmares didn't move.

"So, are they gonna start up again," started Drum, "or…?" His question was interrupted as the nightmares began trotting after Shosetsu, jostling their passengers. "Well, okay then!" he groused. "Why don't you give me some warning next time!"

Axia couldn't help but smile at the other dragon as they began to head down the well worn road.


	3. Into the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes head out, each one determined to accomplish their own goals on their shared journey. Of course, what's a road trip without some stories between companions? After all, what better way to make friends than by sharing old storis?

The sun beat down upon the trio as they continued along the sparsely populated road, chatting amongst themselves as they made their way through Legend World's abundant hills and winding valleys. Or, more accurately, Axia was chatting with Shosetsu, while Drum was getting some rest of his own, the Armordragon having returned the reigns to Axia. The teal dragon had found himself with energy to spare after a good rest, and Drum had been hoping for a similar outcome.

That hope was shattered, though, when Axia had asked Shosetsu to share some of his experiences from Sengoku Academy. Surprisingly, the boy had turned out to be quite conversational if sufficiently prompted, and had plenty of stories that he was very happy to share.

"And that's why Raremaro never pairs up with Kemura on cooking duty anymore," Shosetsu said, concluding another of his tales. "He hasn't looked at pastries the same way after that, and I still don't think he's forgiven Kemura for ruining pie for him."

"I don't blame him," replied Axia, shuddering. "I'm impressed he's so dexterous with it, but… I'd rather not have his tongue near anything I was going to eat." Turning his mind towards happier thoughts, he continued. "Speaking of odd pairs, though, have you ever tried to train with other worlds, Sho-sho?"

"I can't say that I have," he replied, after a moment's consideration. "Legend World has been with me since the beginning, and I've had no desire to experiment with other worlds."

"That's too bad," sighed Axia wistfully. "Since you have Merlin in your deck, I'd sorta hoped you had some Magic World roots. It would've been exciting to learn what training he went through when he changed worlds."

"There are many books at Sengoku with accounts of monsters training in other worlds. But why ask me, when your travel partner has personal experience with the topic?" He glanced at the drowsy red dragon. "And to tell the truth, I've actually been rather curious myself. How did you acquire powers from both Magic and Dungeon World in the first place?"

"Well, I was sorta thrown into it," mumbled Drum, shrugging lazily. Grumbling at his fleeting nap time, and hoping a quick answer would satisfy the pair, he continued. "My father sent me off to Dungeon World, and to Magic World once I'd returned from there. I guess I took to them quickly, but I don't normally go world jumping that often. It's not as fun as it seems, and I'm happy to stick to Dragon World nowadays."

"Drum's a natural learner!" said Axia enthusiastically, as Drum tried to curl back to sleep. "Give him a push in the right direction, and he'll pick up anything he sets his mind to in a heartbeat!" Axia giggled, smiling up at the armordragon knowingly. Drum snorted, partly in annoyance and partly in amusement, but grinned back all the same. 

"That does raise another question," added Shosetsu, eyeing the pair carefully. "What prompted you to visit Legend World, and Magic World before that? If you don't make a habit out of it, then I'd imagine you'd have a reason for coming."

Drum froze, mind racing as he considered the human's question. I really should've seen this coming, he thought nervously, avoiding the swordsman's eyes. It's fine though, no need to panic. We just spent the night studying, other than… Unbidden, his memory of their impromptu kiss came to the forefront of his mind, and he shook his head to drive away the image. There was more to it than that! It's not like I went all the way to Magic World just to show off!

For a moment, he was pleased with himself, certain that he'd come up with a good rebuttal… until he remembered that the original reason he went to Magic World was for that very purpose. He turned toward Axia, hoping the dragowizard had something to help him, but the teal dragon was looking away and using his hand to keep his expression out of sight. Drum found himself jealous that he couldn't copy the action…and ever so slightly worried that Axia was regretting their time together.

In fact, Axia was doing all that he could to not swoon affectionately over Drum. It was one thing for them to make small inside jokes about it; Drum had shown he was comfortable with that. But what if he were to come out and say that he'd had come to visit Axia specifically? Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Axia wanted to imagine that Drum would admit to there being more to his feelings than what he'd revealed.

Or, it could be that he'd been watching too many cheesy soap operas in his spare time. A few of his professors had recommended them as a way to wind down after a hard day's work, but so far he was drawing comparisons with some of their forbidden romance plots. And admittedly, the secrecy about Drum's travel plans wasn't exactly helping with that.

Drum's nervousness soon became palpable, an awkward air thickening around them. Axia fidgeted with the reins anxiously, and peeked through his fingers, shifting his gaze from Drum to Shosetsu and silently hoping the swordsman think anything of the prolonged silence. He nearly jumped in his seat when Drum let out a sharp, forced laugh and began speaking in a shaky tone.

"Oh, y'know, just paying Axia a visit… I wanted to catch up with him since it'd been a while. Plus I had some free time and figured why not? One thing led to another…" Drum gesticulated very animatedly, and yet Axia was the one with the bigger blush, ducking his head to try and hide from Shosetsu's line of sight. "Then he told me about what he wanted to do so here we are!"

Drum finished with what he tried to believe was a winning grin, but with Axia trying his best to make himself seem invisible next to him, it made it seem as if Drum had committed a crime. Well, I learned one thing. The swordsman sighed to himself. These two have terrible poker faces. 

"And Gao isn't with you because…?" Shosetsu wondered, his tone dripping with playful suspicion.

Because if he was here, he'd never let me live it down and ask way too many personal questions that I could never answer, Drum thought with a grimace. He was grateful for the easy question, though. This one he had a ready explanation for. "Because he was busy training with Tasuku!"

"Ryuenji?"

"That's right!" Drum nodded rapidly, grasping onto the new topic as if his life depended on it. "They were in the middle of a sparring session and I didn't wanna interrupt them."

"I see," Shosetsu said with a smirk. "That's rather considerate of you."

"Yeah, that's me… Always thinking of others…" Drum mumbled, thoroughly exhausted from the mental gauntlet he was put through. He was quick to speak before another lull in the conversation gave Shosetsu any more opportunities to ask about his anything. "So, how come you're here by yourself? You can't tell me your friends didn't want to help you?"

The swordsman took pity on the frazzled dragon, and let the matter drop. "If they were available, I'm sure they'd try to convince me to take them, as you managed to. As it stands, Kanahebi is still refining his new ninja style, and Kemura was out training with Genma, last I heard. I would've asked Raremaro, but one of us had to hold down the fort back at Sengoku. If all three of us disappeared at once, it would create havoc amongst the student body. We cannot let one front lose face to save another. That's just counterintuitive."

"You really think he can handle all those students by himself?" Drum wondered, having regained his wits during the swordsman's lengthy explanation. "It took me and Gao 20 minutes just to make it to the lunch room."

"We've been at this for a while. Even one of us is more than enough against your average Sengoku student. He may be boastful at times, but Raremaro is quite capable of handling things himself. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"If you say so." Drum shrugged and leaned back, content to watch the grassy hills pass by now that the spotlight wasn't on him anymore.

"I'm sure he has it covered, Drum-kins," said Axia, eager to keep the conversation on other topics. "Otherwise he wouldn't be out here in the first place. Why, I bet he even knows exactly where Lancelot's army is in relation to the lake right now!"

"You praise is flattering," chuckled Shosetsu. "But only Oberon would know when anyone would enter this forest. He's rather well connected with it, just as he is with anything he imbues his magic into. Unfortunately he is also one for going to extremes. Now his spell is running amok as well, affecting anyone who would step foot in it as opposed to one with a wicked heart."

"This Oberon guy sounds more hot-headed than my father," Drum huffed. "We don't have to meet with him to get special permission to enter the forest, do we?"

"Rest assured, you won't need to meet with Oberon on this trip. I was personally asked by King Arthur to look into the situation. He trusts my ability to resolve this issue, and Oberon trusts his judgement. I simply needed to prepare myself, both in way of supplies and by gathering intel."

"That's why you were in that tavern, right?" Axia wondered. "To collect information on Lancelot's whereabouts?"

"That's right. I was trying to find out if anyone had seen any sign of Lancelot or his ilk in the neighboring towns. I had actually gotten a few leads while I was there and was preparing to follow up on them." Shosetsu glanced back at the two dragons and managed to catch Drum's gaze. The red dragon quickly averted his eyes, developing a faint blush on his snout. Time to test the waters of my theory. "That's when you two showed up, arriving in your carriage like you were coming from a wedding reception."

Drum stuttered loudly, unable to even gasp at how forward the human was. Even Axia was struck speechless by the swordsman's words, caught between slight embarrassment and hopeful optimism at the idea.

Terrible poker faces, Shosetsu mentally reiterated, hiding his smirk from the flustered pair. At least that answers that.

"You just-! That's not-! We aren't-!" Drum stopped short several more times before turning his focus to the sword at Shosetsu's side. "Hey, Durandal! Isn't there some kinda knightly code about not teasing your teammates like this!?"

"On the contrary, it is refreshing to see him so familiar with you," replied Durandal confidently. "A true knight is nothing without his comrades, and it is difficult to build camaraderie if you aren't at least a little familiar with one another."

"'A little familiar' my butt! I swear you're just making up these rules as you go."

Durandal gave no response to that.

Can't even tell if it's lying. Stupid Buddy sword…gets a fancy title like "Immortal" and it thinks it knows everything…

Drum snorted in frustration, and looked towards the mountain range out in the distance in an attempt to calm his mind. Instead, he caught sight of a large structure that crested over the mountains and nearly gaped when he recognized what it was. Axia noticed the odd behavior, and turned to look in Drum's direction, soon matching Drum's reaction as more of the structure was revealed.

Situated atop a large mountain was an enormous castle, its bulk outlined by the sun. It was composed of several large towers, the highest of which looking like it had ascended beyond the clouds. but that's not what caught the dragons' attention. No, it was the mass below, carved into the cliff face. The mountain seemed to house a good amount of buildings, enough to be considered a small city. Every building had an ornate design, and appear to radiate a golden glow. Though weather that was the architecture or the sun, neither could be sure. Nonetheless, the sight left them utterly speechless.

For about five seconds…

"No way! That castle is our base camp!?" Drum grinned widely. "Oh man, we're gonna get the royal treatment! I can only imagine what kinda food they have in there!"

"Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you Drum-kins?" Axia teased, finally recovering his wits.

"Well a dragon's gotta eat, y'know?" laughed Drum. "C'mon, you can't tell me you're not a little excited to try royal castle food?" Axia hummed to himself, seeming to give the idea some thought. 

"Sorry to disappoint you," Shosetsu cut in, "but we aren't staying in the castle." He tugged on the reigns and his horse veered off onto another path, leaving the castle on the horizon and heading down the small hill. "We'll be setting up our base camp near the forest's edge. There we shall keep a look out for any of Lancelot's army and-."

"Wait, we have to set up the entire camp ourselves?" Drum balked, remembering full well how packed their carriage were. "I thought we were trying to intercept these guys. Why aren't we going to get reinforcements?"

"We are the advanced squad. Or rather I was supposed to be," Shosetsu replied succinctly. "I was to scout out the enemy position and report back to gather those reinforcements. Even with the change of party members, the mission remains the same. We're here to pinpoint Lancelot's forces before we make the charge."

"Are you sure you can still execute the plan like this?" Axia brought up, "Adding two more to a mission originally designed for one can have a huge impact."

"I've seen you both in heated combat before," Shosetsu replied easily. "I have no doubt that we can still fulfill this mission."

"I'm more surprised that Arthur's giving you this much command," remarked Drum. "I mean letting two dragons from two different worlds help with a Legend World problem? Dragon World still has problems getting Dragons and Dragon Knights to work together!"

"It helps when the added help is from two veterans," Shosetsu explained, and received confused looks from both dragons. "You'd be surprised at how much clout you carry, Drum. You helped save the world from Darkness Dragon World's invasion of Earth. That alone has more than earned you the King's respect."

"So, do you think I could get a royal feast at that castle after all this is taken care of?" Drum asked, practically drooling at the thought.

"I'm sure something could be arranged," chuckled Shosetsu.

"You never change," Axia giggled slightly before continuing. "But what about me? I don't think I've done anything as note worthy as saving an entire planet."

"On the contrary, you proved yourself capable when you stood up against me when I was at my lowest, back when I was possessed by that Dark Core." Shosetsu said with a comforting smile. "You charged in regardless of the danger that I presented. I could only think a noble dragon would posses such tenacity."

"Oh, stop," Axia said bashfully, hiding his blushing face with his hand. "Now you're just flattering me. Besides I wasn't the only one to help. Asmodai, Tsukikage and Bladewing did their part too."

"Though I wouldn't call anything Asmodai does 'noble'," Drum snarked from the side.

"Whichever way you look at it, the two of you have earned the respect of Arthur's court," Durandal spoke up. "You will make most welcome comrades."

Drum smiled pridefully while Axia beamed, and the group continued their journey in a comfortable silence until they reached a cliff at the end of the hill. Shosetsu raised his hand to signal them to stop. "We're here. This place has the best vantage point of the forest, and far enough off the beaten path that no stray monster will try to attack us." He hopped off his horse, and the beast disappeared in a flash of light. "You can send the nightmares back, Axia. We won't be needing them after this."

Axia nodded and flicked his wrists, the reigns vanishing in a flash. A brief moment later, the nightmares themselves disappeared leaving the group alone with the carriage.

"I'll never get over how cool that looks." Drum murmured. "I still can't believe you managed to control them so easily."

"Aw, shucks, Drum. You'll make me blush." Axia giggled. "It's not really that impressive. It's a lot easier to disperse a summon than it is to perform one."

"Still though-!"

Shosetsu cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their banter. "As impressive as it is, I need to inform you of a few things. Please come with me." Both dragons nodded and jumped down from the carriage, following the swordsman as he walked towards the edge of the cliff. Their view of the forest was unobstructed and the group looked over the large expanse that the forest covered. "Behold." Shosetsu pointed out over the horizon. "Hidden within that forest is the mystic lake we will be defending."

"That's the forest?" Drum asked incredulously. "But it's completely exposed! How has it not been overrun by now?"

"Drum does make a good point." Axia picked up. "I'm sure there are beings in Legend World who'd be able to evade whatever power the forest possesses, eIther by air or underground."

"On any other forest, you would be right." Durandal decided to answer. "But Oberon was quite thorough in his enchantment. Its powers permeate the very soil and air, making digging under or flying over it an impossibility. Plus, unless you were an unfeeling machine, you would have no chance of being able to get through it unaffected. The spell cast on it picks at the slightest insecurity you have, crippling you from the inside out."

"So no matter which way we go, we'll end up getting a heap load of forest creep?" muttered Drum. "That's just great."

"It's to our advantage as well," Shosetsu continued. "Lancelot knows the forest's power better than any of us, and whatever countermeasure he has will almost assuredly be noticeable. From up here, we'll have a perfect vantage point over the area, and be able to locate Lancelot's forces before they can get too far."

"So that's why you needed all this equipment?" asked Drum. "To have a stakeout?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"But why so much stuff? It's only you and Durandal until we came along, and I doubt that sword eats anything."

"When you're facing off against an unknown opponent, it's better to be over prepared than under," Shosetsu explained. "I packed several contingency plans in case I found myself in an unfavorable situation. Though with you two here, I might not need them." The swordsman walked to the large carriage, opening the door and peeking inside. "Good, it looks like everything I had ordered made it through. All that's left to do is unpack it. "

"Great, this again," Drum grumbled and rolled his neck as he prepared for more heavy lifting. "Just give me a second and I'll-"

"If it's all the same to you, Drum-kins," Axia interrupted, "I'd like to take a crack at it."

"You want to? I thought you were still out of it from your all nighters…"

"I've recovered enough strength to handle this," Axia said as he took his place near the carriage. "I might not have gotten a form change, but I'm still a lot stronger than when we parted ways!" 

The teal dragon lifted his staff, a bright glow coming from the tip of it as he cast his spell, enveloping the crates in a soft, yellow glow. Axia held his staff with his left hand, his right controlling the flow of boxes, guiding them out of the carriage and through the air before setting them down on the ground one after another. Both human and dragon watched on in impressed silence as Axia set the containers into several neat rows.

Drum's eyes widened when he saw just how many containers were stored in the relatively small carriage. When he had worked with them, he had been so focused on the task that it never occurred to him just how many there really were. He counted them off as Axia set them down and made it to 20 once they were all settled.

"Impressive work," remarked Shosetsu, stepping up to one of the crates. "Moving that many objects one after the other is no easy feat."

"Yeah, you did pretty well out there," Drum joined in, giving Axia a pat on the shoulder. "Guess you didn't need my help back there after all, huh?"

Axia shook his head, panting a little from his performance. "Not true, Drum-kins. Casting that spell once is one thing, but twice would've left me drained, even with a nap to refresh me. You really helped me, just like you always do!" He nuzzled Drum once more, the red dragon adjusting his body just enough for his blushing face to be out of Shosetsu's line of sight.

As he turned, he reached out to one of the containers, hoping to open it and see what the Legend World knight had brought that would take so much packing space. He hadn't payed much attention to them before, distracted as he was by his irritation at Asmodai, so he only just noticed that, aside from the Legend World crest on the side, the boxes were completely featureless. There was seemingly no way to open them by hand.

"These things are sealed shut," Drum muttered, turning his head to the swordsman while Axia held onto him. "Is this another one of those enchantments?"

"Ahh right, I'd forgotten about that. Please, allow me." Shosetsu walked around one of the crates, silently inspecting it. The large container felt plastic, but he knew that was Magic World synthetic materials at work. He set his hand on the top of the box, the Legend World crest glowing in response. Afterwords, a set of latches materialized on both sides of the crest. Shosetsu flipped them open, and threw the lid off, revealing several gadgets and packs of various sizes. "Because of their sensitive contents, I had the containers fitted with a spell that would only react to me as well."

"You just think of everything don't you?" Drum dead-panned. "Where did you even find this stuff?"

"Most of this is from Merlin's attic back in Magic World. He taught there as a professor once upon a time."

"I've heard about that." Axia perked up, peeking his head around Drum, his earlier pep returning. "He taught the advanced Magics curriculum, something that only the highest level wizards could participate in. That was sometime before I enrolled though."

"Fate is having a good laugh at us right about now, I'd imagine." The swordsman shook his head and continued running his hand over the crates. "Axia, you mentioned back at the tavern that you had a way to repel the illusion magic surrounding the forest."

"That's right. I've been practicing several forms of magic since we last met!" Axia grinned, now back on his own two feet, but staying close to Drum's side. "Empathy magic, for example! I can get a good grip on other's emotions. A simple scan and I can determine if whatever's in front of me is an illusion or not!"

"Sounds handy. Will it work for all of us?" Shosetsu asked.

"I mean, it should for Drum and myself because of our Magic World link. Though I don't know if it'll be enough to protect you, Sho-sho…" He looked down, looking both embarrassed and saddened.

"It's quite alright, Axia," the swordsman reassured. "Durandal holds enough protection for the two of us."

"Indeed. Through our connection as Buddies, I should be able to awaken him should any spell try to invade his mind."

"That didn't seem to work when your Buddy was being obsessed by the Dark Core," said Drum gruffly. "Couldn't you have knocked some sense into him then?"

"I could have, yes," Durandal said simply. "But Shosetsu chose of his own accord to accept that power. I knew that Dark Core would provide nothing for him, but he needed to realize that for himself."

The two dragons stared in shock before sharing a concerned look with each other. Before either of them could offer their opinions, Shosetsu spoke up. "As I said, it was a terrible mistake but from it, I saw the error in my judgement. I will not make a similar mistake on this mission."

"It's alright, we all make mistakes," said Axia. "And now you have the two of us to help you make sure this is a success." Both he and Drum smiled at the swordsman, nothing but confidence in their eyes. Shosetsu nodded in return, a small smile on his face, as he continued unlocking the mass of containers. 

The two dragons took it upon themselves to take inventory while Shosetsu finished unlocking the last row. Drum in particular began walking through the makeshift aisles, intent on finding something, but after searching through 2 rows, he stopped and called out. "Hey, Shosetsu. Is there anything in these boxes that can deliver a message to other another world? I wanna leave a message for Gao in case we run late."

"That's understandable. There should be a communications orb in one of these," he answered. "I can get it for you, but I'll need your help setting it up."

"You'll be done with that in no time with Drum-kins on the job!" Axia remarked, still rummaging through one of the crates.

"I'm sure." Shosetsu nodded and reached into one of the containers at the end of the last row, pulling out a collapsable telescope. "In the meantime, Axia, would you mind taking this and looking out for any sign of movement? I'd rather not have Lancelot getting the drop on us."

"Of course, Sho-sho." Axia nodded eagerly, delicately taking the item from the swordsman. "Just leave it to me!"

Shosetsu chuckled as he watched Axia run out and set up the scope on its tripod. "He's very eager." He commented as he started unpacking the materials for the communication device. It wasn't particularly complicated, just the orb and a small column to place it on, but it did require Drum's strength to carry the heavy base.

"He's always been peppy," Drum said as he helped take out the column with ease, hefting it under his arm. "He's actually toned it down lately. It used to be kinda annoying, honestly." 

"I never would've guessed," Shosetsu murmured as he lead Drum a little ways back up the hill. "You don't like the energetic type?"

"I don't have a problem with his energy. It's just he's always been very…" Drum paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to put his thoughts. "Physical with me. You remember after we fought together, he just tackle hugged me right out of the blue! Doesn't even give a dragon any warning."

"You're not much of a hugger, I take it?" The swordsman teased, turning to face the red dragon to see his reaction.

He was treated to seeing Drum blush hotly, fidgeting with the column as he tried to recover. "They just made me uncomfortable is all. It's one thing to be excited, but he was always so over the top with it. You don't just go from a fight straight into a hug! A fighter doesn't hug right after a battle!"

Shosetsu's teasing smile steadily lowered as the dragon ranted, a curious gaze replacing it. "I'm surprised you remained friends with him if he bothered you so."

"He sorta invited himself along after we met," Drum said absentmindedly, his blush slowly fading. "The guy's surprisingly persistent for a dragowizard. I will admit though, when push comes to shove, he can really handle himself in a fight." He grunted and set down the column down. "Axia might not look it, but he's incredibly resourceful."

"He did seem rather capable during your match against Raremaro…"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when we fought Kiri!" Drum cut in, looking excitedly at the swordsman. "He really stole the show that time. After that, he went off to look for his own Buddy, and now he's still trying to become stronger for that goal. That's something I can't help but respect."

Shosetsu narrowed his eyes at the red dragon. While at first it was to tease him, now he couldn't help but draw a parallel with Drum and a certain other fighter; a silver haired boy who also only respected strength and did anything to obtain it. "Is that why you're here then?" He asked calmly, his even tone belying his unease. "Just to see him become stronger?"

"Well, yeah," Drum said with a shrug. "That was the original reason I decided to come with him. I wanted to make sure he could become as strong as he wanted to be. You could call me his mentor for this." He grinned toothily and held up the glass ball. "So I just put this orb on top and I'll be able to talk to anyone I want?"

The swordsman nodded tersely. "Yes, anyone whom you've met before, you can talk to." Drum hesitated, hearing the shortness in the boy's voice. His stare seemed intense too, but he chalked that up to being on edge so far from camp. The two fell into silence while Drum carefully placed the orb on top of its perch on the column. After a while, Shosetsu spoke up again. "Do you mind if I ask you something personal, Drum?"

Drum shrugged indifferently, his mind elsewhere. "Sure, kid. Go for it."

"There's been something that's had me curious, about your relationship with Axia." Shosetsu's phrasing caused Drum to stop short, but he remained silent as the human continued. "It's been obvious he cares about you since our last encounter at Sengoku Academy. Back then, if I recall, his affections for you were dismissed. Emphatically so, to say the least." Hearing it said so bluntly got a wince from the large dragon, but he still didn't say anything. "Now you seem to be more receptive to them, but is it really because he's become less 'annoying' to you? Because he's working on becoming a stronger monster? I find it hard to believe that that'd be the only reason for you accompanying him."

Drum jerked back at the swordsman's accusatory tone and immediately took a defensive stance when he saw that the glare the swordsman had earlier was directed at him. "And that's a bad thing? I'm usually told I'm too hardheaded for my own good. Now you're acting like me changing my opinion of the guy is a crime." He snorted and turned to face the boy directly. "I heard what you were talking about with your Buddy back at the tavern. You forget, I've got really good ears. So yeah, maybe something happened between the two of us, and yeah, maybe Axia isn't as annoying as I first thought. I still don't see how what I think of him is any of your business."

The two glared at each other, neither one backing down. "It becomes my problem when it would affect my comrades." Shosetsu said at last, breaking the stare down. "But if you promise me that whatever is between you two won't end up hurting him, than I shall respect your decision." 

"Hurt him?" Drum balked. "I'd never…"

"Perhaps not intentionally, but whatever has happened has got you two walking on eggshells around me," Shosetsu said firmly. "I will not invade your privacy by asking you to divulge what had occurred between the two of you. All I ask is that you make sure your feelings are true. Anything less will be unacceptable."

Drum stared at the human for a moment before lowering his gaze to the ground, his mind racing with uncertainty. My feelings? Untrue? No way. I knew Axia before this, if he had anything about this bothered him, he would've told me… Despite his mental reassurances, he still found his hand trembling. So why do I feel so uneasy about what he said…?

Shosetsu regarded the pensive dragon for a moment before turning his eyes to the small structure. The small crystal ball sat atop of the little pillar, perfectly positioned to transmit a message to the world of his choice. Axia had not been exaggerating; Drum had completed the task in no time at all, despite the delicate materials. 

He turned to the red dragon once more, seeing him still stare at the ground. In truth, he was relieved that Drum was putting thought into what he said instead of just lashing out angrily at him. He wouldn't have thought it possible for the hot-headed dragon to look so pensive, and he knew for a fact that Rouga would never second guess himself like that.

He shook his head, dispelling the thought. Brooding about him would not help his judgement any. "I'll leave you to your message." Shosetsu said, already heading back.

His voice seeming to snap the red dragon out of his daze, and as Drum watched the swordsman walk away, he reached an arm out, as if to beckon the boy back, but found himself unable to voice his thoughts. His mind still full of questions, Drum turned to the communication orb, hoping the activity would settle the upset feeling in his stomach.

***

Back at the campsite, Axia was hard at work adjusting the telescope to glance around the area. The device came with a foldable tripod, and the dragowizard took just a little bit more joy than strictly necessary in rotating it on its axis, getting a near 180 degree angle of the forest. He turned around when he heard footsteps approach from behind and smiled as Shosetsu walked up towards him.

"Back already, huh? I told you Drum-kins had it covered." He giggled, looking back through the lens. "No sign of any enemy movement, you'll be glad to know. This scope has made sure of that. I can't believe how well it magnifies, I can even see where the forest ends!"

"I'm glad to hear it's working so well," Shosetsu said before taking a more serious tone. "I'd actually like to ask you a question or two, if it wouldn't distract you."

"Sure you can! Some Q&A is a good way to get to know each other." He turned again, a questioning look on his snout. "But wouldn't it help if Drum was here for this?"

"He's still busy with his message," answered the swordsman, hiding the slight hesitation he felt in his voice. "Besides, I've already had a chat with him, and while it did explain a bit, there are still some things I'm curious about."

"If you're sure," Axia said, slightly uncertain. "What questions are there to ask?"

"Well, first off, what prompted you to travel to Legend World?"

"Oh, that's an easy one," the dragowizard replied, looking much more at ease with the nature of the question. "I wanted to train myself to see if I could become proficient in another world. After seeing Drum and Asmodai use different worlds beside their own, I was hoping I could do it too!"

"And why Legend World in particular? I'd imagine you'd want to train in Dragon World, considering."

"And be manhandled by a horde of mean, dumber-than-rocks armordragons? No thank you!" Axia huffed indignantly, much to the human's surprise. "The dragons there are nothing but brutes, always thinking with their fists and not with their heads. I doubt I'd know even half as much about magic if I had trained there. I mean, do you know any magic wielding dragons that aren't dragowizards?"

"I can't say that I have," said Shosetsu, slightly off put by the teal dragon's small rant. "Except for Drum, technically."

"Oh, yes, Drum's the exception to many rules," Axia said cheerfully, his mood lifted in an instant at the red dragon's name. "If all armordragons were like him, I could train there with ease!"

"You really respect Drum, don't you?" The swordsman asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, of course! He's the bravest dragon I've ever known. He even saved me from that girl who wanted to burn my card when we first met, in spite of our differences at the time. He's talented enough to master multiple worlds and he cares deeply about his friends, even if he's too shy to show it." Axia sighed dreamily and hugged his staff, cuddling it as if it were Drum himself. "There's no dragon I admire more."

"Drum had said you toned down your peppiness, though you still seem as high spirited as you were back at Sengoku. You certainly haven't lost any of your enthusiasm towards him." Shosetsu's smile turned somber at the teal dragon's attitude, seeming not to have changed since he last saw him.

Mistaking his smile for a teasing smirk, Axia realized he was gushing and paused for a moment to compose himself. "Though that's not to say he doesn't have his own flaws. He can be brash at times and can be a little slow on the uptake, but he makes up for it with his strong spirit and steadfast courage." Axia sighed as he looked wistfully over the horizon. "I wanna be like him in that regard, and develop a bond with my Buddy once I find mine. One that's as strong as his and Gao's is."

Shosetsu stared quietly at Axia, half in surprise at the turn in attitude. He hadn't expected the Dragowizard's infatuation to be so well thought out. "Strong spirit and steadfast courage, huh?" He murmured to himself after a moment. "I'm guessing that's why you decided to help me?"

"That's right. I mean what kind of Buddy would I be if I let a friend charge headfirst into danger?" The teal dragon teased, now back to looking like his usual cheerful self. "Besides, I've always admired Legend World." Axia continued without missing a beat. "I've read a lot about the great beasts and knights of old from the books back at my wizard school. It was one of my hobbies in between classes."

Shosetsu smiled weakly, but took the change of topic in stride. "Considering the amount of items Merlin had in his attic, it's no surprise there'd be a book or two about the subject. Was the one who recommended this job originally from Legend World as well?"

"No, actually it was Asmodai. He's trained in Danger World, so I know he has experience with world traveling." Axia paused and huffed to himself. "Though Drum sure isn't happy about it."

"He isn't?" Shosetsu eyed him curiously. "Any idea on why that is? I thought he was one of your traveling companions."

"I said that too, but he said just that Asmodai can be underhanded… that he doesn't hold back with friends, even when he's trying to help." He wrung his fingers around his staff nervously. "It still worries me a little bit, but I'm too far along to go back now."

"If he assigned Drum to be with you, I'd imagine he'd have your best interests in mind."

"Oh, he didn't assign anybody with me," Axia replied. "Drum just sorta invited himself along. Heh, kinda like how we did with you," he added sheepishly.

"And you're okay with that? Doesn't him coming on board so suddenly seem a little…" The swordsman paused, quickly searching for a word that didn't seem accusatory. "…odd?"

"Not really. Drum's got a habit of jumping into things without warning." Axia giggled and blushed lightly. "Besides, I'd be all on my own otherwise. As embarrassing as it is to say, I probably would've left the supplies with you and gone off sightseeing. Now I get to help both you and Drum on an entirely new mission! You heard what he said, we're a team now! I'll help him and he'll help me, and we'll both help you."

"That you will," Shosetsu said with a small smile. He turned to look out over the forest, silently going over what he had learned. In spite of being infatuated with Drum, Axia has acknowledged his shortcomings and still likes him for it. He has a reason to trust him as much as he does… If only I had as much luck back then.

"Shosetsu?" Axia's voice brought the swordsman's attention back to the present, and he noted that the dragowizard had used his full name. "Are you okay?" he asked, now looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He shook his head dismissively, but Axia still looked concerned. He could tell the dragon wouldn't let him go without some form of reassurance. "I just had one other question on my mind."

"Oh? What is it?"

In truth, he didn't really have a proper question prepared, but it was a good time to ask about another thing that had been on his mind. "Why did you pick 'Sho-sho' as my nickname?"

"Oh, that! Well, that Kazane girl got to call Kemura 'Kem-kem', so I've decided on calling you 'Sho-sho'." He grinned pridefully at the smaller human. "I think it's catchier, if I do say so myself! It certainly rolls off the tongue better, don'tcha think?"

I suppose some dragon traits are universal. Shosetsu thought dryly while the dragowizard preened. A dragon's pride is nothing to be messed with.

"It certainly has a ring to it. And if you enjoy it so much, I don't mind you referring to me by it," The swordsman said, turning back towards the camp. "I should head back and finish organizing. If you don't mind, could you keep looking for any movement for a few more minutes?"

"Can do," Axia affirmed, already turning his attention back to the telescope. "Always happy to lend a claw, Sho-sho!"

The young knight nodded and walked back towards the remaining crates, his mind uneasy as he absentmindedly rummaged through an open container. He sighed as he took out a backpack and began to look through it, taking inventory of its contents.

"What do you make of it, Shosetsu?" Durandal quietly asked his Buddy.

The swordsman was hesitant, his mind still unsure of what he had learned. "They seem sincere in their beliefs. At the very least I can rule out either of them being enemy spies."

Durandal sounded doubtful. "How high was that possibility?"

"Too high for my liking. The timing was too coincidental, and with Lancelot's location unknown, who knows where his allies could be--."

"Shosetsu," The immortal sword's voice cut through his Buddy's ramblings. "You know as well as I how frail of an excuse that is. If there were any chance of them being spies, you would've struck them down in an instant back at the tavern."

The human sighed lightly, and slumped over the container. His Buddy was right, and there'd be no real way to convince him otherwise. "Truth be told, I was a little worried for Axia's sake. I remember feeling like he does. More so than I care to admit. And the way Drum was talking, I…"

"While it is true that you've had some experience in this area, you must remember that Drum isn't Rouga." Shosetsu clenched his fist at the mention of his past mistake. "You must have more trust in him. He will not lead Axia down a wrong path."

"You're right." The young knight looked over to where Drum was still working on the communications orb. "I should apologize."

"In time, yes," replied Durandal. Shosetsu looked down at his Buddy, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Right now you must prepare for the coming storm. Believe it or not, you have given him something quite necessary to think about."

***

"Stupid glass ball. Can't even get a signal." Drum grumbled as he shook the column the communications orb lay on. He'd been trying for several minutes to get some form of connection, but all he got was static. Drum kicked the column one more time, more out of frustration than an attempt to fix it. He was still mulling over what Shosetsu had said earlier. Much as he didn't like to admit it, the swordsman's words had really gotten under his skin. 

Drum never was much for thinking before acting, and he'd done much more acting than thinking in the last few days. As far as he'd come, it was the one thing he still needed to work on. He wished he could talk to Jackknife. It was his advice that helped him remember the Magic World connection, after all.

"Wait, Magic connection," A thought came to him. "I wonder if…" He placed a hand over the orb, channeling his power through it. Just like before, a litany of tethers appeared before him, but he had no trouble signaling out one that lead to Dragon World. From there, he saw Gao's energy signal, bright as the sun, and tried to establish a link with his Buddy. He furrowed his brow when he still ended up getting static again, as much as it puzzled him. How do you even get mental static? he grumbled to himself.

Drum focused harder, and managed to hear unintelligible noises. He remembered being told once that such a phenomena meant that the person had a lot on their mind, was sleeping, or was doing something labor intensive. Drum could guess it was the third; Gao was either sparring or Buddyfighting with Tasuku, neither of which Drum wanted to interrupt. Instead, he turned his attention to the other familiar tether, and threw his mind towards it.

The light green ball of energy that symbolized Jack glowed softly in front of him. Drum focused and was able to conjure an image of Jack and saw the green dragon resting on atop a hillside, unaware of his presence. Though he had never tried it before, Drum found himself eager and practically shouted at the orb. Jack!

The green dragon woke up with a start, glancing around the field before closing his eyes. At first, Drum thought he went back to sleep, but stopped short once he heard a voice echo in his head.

Drum? Jack's voice asked. Drum is that you?

Jack! It's about time I got some reception. Drum mentally snarked. You wouldn't believe the trouble I've had getting a signal.

It took a few moments for the green dragon to respond, and when he did, it was with slight hesitance. How exactly are you contacting me?

Okay, get this, I'm actually using my Magician Drum connection thing to telepathically link minds to you! How cool is that?

That sounds a little invasive, actually, thought Jack disapprovingly. The mind is not a toy to be messed with.

Take it easy, Drum rolled his eyes, though he wasn't sure if the action even translated mentally. I'm getting a boost from some Magic World tech and I doubt I could do this kinda thing on my own. I just need you to take a message for me. There's something I gotta tell Gao.

Why aren't you contacting him yourself if it's so important?

I'm getting some weird interference from him and Tasuku. Are they sparring again? 

In a sense, Jack said amusedly. He could practically feel Drum's curiosity and turned to where the two humans were 'sparring'. Take a look for yourself. Drum's line of sight followed, and the red dragon had to hold a snicker when he saw the spectacle before him.

Tasuku was pinned, just as he had thought, but by three rambunctious and overzealous dragon children. One in particular was bouncing on the poor boy's stomach, forcing the breath out of his lungs on every impact. Gao wasn't in any better shape; the boy was on the floor, laughing loudly, along with a few other baby dragons, who found the spectacle incredibly amusing.

No wonder I couldn't see them, he thought. The Mighty Sun Fighter and Buddy Cop Boy Wonder have been toppled by babies!

It's certainly become very busy, Jack thought once his chuckling had died down. Those two may make a perfect pair on the battlefield, but they're still just children themselves. They've got a lot of growing up to do yet.

Perfect pair, huh? Drum thought on reflex, his mind thinking back to his earlier predicament. It wouldn't hurt to have a second opinion. Hey, quick question, do you know anything about relationships? Like romance and all that sappy stuff Suzuha usually goes on about?

Romance? Oh, you're talking about Axia aren't you? He laughed deeply, just like he had earlier when he'd brought it up. Well, I'm glad your trip proved to be so successful. So, tell me, when's the wedding reception?

Drum pouted, doing his best to ignore the burning in his cheeks. You're the second person to make that joke. It wasn't funny the first time either.

Take it easy, Jack parroted his earlier words back at him. This is a good thing. It means you have visible compatibility if someone's willing to point it out.

Seems more like they're taking potshots at me, grumbled Drum.

You'll feel more comfortable the more time you spend with him. Just play to your strengths. You always did learn best by taking action and going with your instincts.

Well so far, instincts haven't given me any answers. I mean, how do you know when you're really… He couldn't even think of what to describe how he was feeling, but the mental link seemed to translate his obscure idea well enough. 

Tasuku asked me something similar awhile back. I'll tell you what I told him: When you think you can depend on that person for anything, without question; when you feel that their very existence drives you forward, then that'll be when you know.

All that, huh? Did that help him any?

Not at first, no. Tasuku's always been a little stubborn, putting his duty to the Buddy police before his own personal happiness. It'd be rather unprofessional for the Boy Wonder to admit to having a crush on someone. 

Not to mention a real heartbreaker to all his fangirls. Drum chuckled, but paused as another thought occurred to him. Everyone's opinion on him would change… It wasn't something he had thought of before, but there was a small, lingering doubt that his friends would think negatively of him for his choices. And after Shosetsu had said what he thought about him, he almost had to wonder who else amongst his friends could have similar opinions.

I doubt Gao would care who you take interest in. Drum snapped out of his funk, and wondered if his thought unintentionally translated to Jack or if the green dragon's intuition was just that good. What's got you thinking about something like that? Surely none of your friends have given reason to believe they'd think any differently of you.

No, it's not them, Drum replied. It's what Shosetsu said that's got me off my game.

Shosetsu? wondered Jack, taking a few moments to remember the name. The swordsman from Sengoku? Why is he in Magic World?

He's not, he's in Legend World. That's actually part of the message I wanted to give you, we're gonna spend some time in Legend World with him. Get some training for Axia and help with a local problem. It shouldn't take more than a day, but I don't want Gao to get worried about where I am, y'know? 

As he was saying the last half of his sentence, Drum felt a brief but sharp pain run through his skull. At first he paid it no mind and chalked it up to mental fatigue, but his worry spiked when he saw the light from Jack's orb slowly begin to fade.

What was tha-- Jack's voice was distorted and fuzzy, as if he was loosing reception. I didn't h--…--ink we're cutting ou--

Jack? Jack! He reached out, but found himself catapulted back to reality. He staggered backwards, blinking to clear his eyes from the sudden influx of daylight, before grasping onto the orb again. Drum tried to visualize the connection again, but his mind drew a blank. "Something's blocking my connection…" He glared angrily at the device. "Or maybe this stupid thing is just a malfunctioning piece of junk!" He kicked the pillar again before huffing to himself. "Whichever it is, I need to bring this up to Shosetsu. This has bad news written all over it." The red dragon headed back to camp, any anxiousness he felt toward talking to the swordsman was overridden with new concerns.

***

It was midday when the trio had gathered back around the lined containers that made up their campsite. Three separate tents were already set up, along with the foundation to a campfire in the middle. Axia was sitting on one of the empty crates, eating a small pack lunch, when Drum jogged up to the makeshift camp. 

"Welcome back, Drum-kins," greeted Axia cheerfully. "Did you manage to send your message to Gao-wow?"

"He was busy. I was talking to Jack, but we got cut off." He huffed in frustration, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "I need to ask Shosetsu if there's a way to boost the range on that thing."

"Oh, first!" Axia jumped up on his feet, held up his staff and levitated a gray backpack within Drum's reach. "He said to give that to you when you were done."

"Thanks," Drum mumbled as he took the pack, only to yell in shock as his arm was immediately dragged down from its weight. Drum's muscles tensed as he stopped the pack from hitting the ground, and he grunted when it took both arms to lift it back up. "The heck? This thing weighs a ton! What's in here anyway?"

"Some survival basics. A few days worth of food, water canteens and a small tent," Shosetsu answered, walking up from the rows of containers. He wore one of the pack himself, but didn't seem too restricted by the weight as Drum had been. "One for each of us. Originally, I had ordered extra as backup on the off chance that they'd get lost or destroyed. It should help you in case we need to split up."

"You really are prepared for everything, aren't you?" laughed Axia.

"Only for what I anticipate." He chuckled lightly before glancing to the set up communications hub. "Oh, Drum. I nearly forgot, the long range communications relay to the orb was in a separate container. Without it, you'd get nothing but static." He regarded Drum with a surprising amount of politeness, after the verbal lashing he'd given him before. "I'll fetch that and you can send your message."

Axia giggled at the retreating swordsman. "Guess I spoke too soon. Right, Drum-kins?" He stopped his giggling after a few seconds, slightly puzzled by Drum's lack of response, and turned to see the red dragon's jaw hanging open, clear surprise in his eyes. "Drum-kins?"

You mean I had the power to just talk to people telepathically at any time?! Why am I the last to figure these things out? He sighed to himself and picked his jaw back up after noticing Axia's odd look. But wait, if I was using my own power to talk with Jack, then I shouldn't have lost the connection like that. So what- His thought was interrupted when a low rumbling shook the ground. "What was that?"

"It felt like an earthquake," Axia said, bracing himself with his staff.

"Be on your guard," Shosetsu ordered, vaulting back over the containers. "This isn't natural, whatever it is."

All three slowly backed up towards each other, facing away to keep an eye out for any disturbances on all sides. The rumbling continued, ever so slightly shaking the ground beneath them. The three warriors scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was causing the quakes. Axia had his eyes closed and stood stock still, a position Drum guessed was his way of stretching out his magic sense.

"You picking anything up?" Drum asked.

"No, nothing at all. It's like my magic sense is being blocked somehow." Drum's eyes widened, but before he could confirm his suspicions, Axia gasped out, "Behind us!"

The trio jumped back at Axia's call, just barely missing the large form that came crashing down where they were moments before. They skidded to a stop, flanking the enormous figure that loomed over them. Its body was covered in a dark aura, obscuring most of its features, but it held a draconic appearance to it, with razor sharp claws that glinted in the sunlight, and a spiked tail that swung threateningly behind it.

"How did that thing sneak up on us?" Axia called out. "It's huge!"

"So much for being raid proof," Drum grunted, leveling his staff at the behemoth. "Can't even make a phone call without having to fend off some oversized monster!"

"There's no doubt about it. This is one of Lancelot's forces," Shosetsu said, drawing his sword. "It appears that even starting this journey will be hazardous…"

The trio leveled their respective weapons against the monstrosity, each one set to counter whatever it threw at them. Their wait was short lived, and the beast let out a thunderous roar, lashing its tail out and decimating the camp site along with their supplies. The warriors watched in shock as nearly all of the crates were sent tumbling off the cliff, lost in the dense foliage below.

"Our stuff!" Drum yelled, snarling as he changed back in his Crimson Battler gear. He pointed his drills and glared at the large monster. "Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was to move all that!?"

"We can get new supplies later. Right now we need to take down this thing!" Axia urged. "Shosetsu, let's team up! We'll show this monster our combined strength!"

"Good idea. I ca-!!" Shosetsu's Summon was sabotaged, a chain made of energy shot out of nowhere, binding his arms to his sides. "What!?"

"Sho-Sho!" Axia cried and turned to assist the bound human, but the draconic creature in front of them roared again and demanded their attention.

"Never mind me! Incapacitate that thing first!" Shosetsu ordered as he strained against his bindings.

"Looks like it's up to us. C'mon Axia!" Drum yelled, charging at the beast. The drills on his gauntlets went into action, spiraling together rapidly as he prepared his attack.

"Right behind you!" Axia called, quite literally behind him, charging at the creature with his staff drawn, electricity crackling from the tip.

The beast slammed its fists into the ground, upheaving the earth and forcing the dragons to jump up to avoid the shockwave. The remaining equipment below was sent into disarray, but the combatants payed it little mind.

"Drum, Axia! Combine your powers in a Link Attack!" Shosetsu called from his bindings.

Axia nodded and, after a cry of "Great Thundershock!", shot electrical currents from his staff into the air. Drum raised a fist, the material of his drills becoming a lightning rod for Axia's magic lightning. Both dragons landed back on the ground, Drum immediately going into a charge. His drills spun with Axia's magic surrounding him and he jumped once more to deliver a fierce uppercut to his foe…

…and gasped in shock when the monster simply lifted its arm and caught his attack in its own clawed hand. Drum's eyes widened as he was held up like a rag doll and watched his drills forcibly stop against the creature's thick hide, Axia's magic fizzling out once they came to a halt. The titanic beast snarled and slammed Drum into the ground, smashing him into one of the remaining crates.

"Drum!" Axia yelled and charged at the monster himself. "You'll pay for that!" The beast growled and lashed out a claw, but Axia was much more agile and leapt over the strike, landing on the creature's arm and propelling himself off it, heading straight towards its chest. He twirled his staff and slashed downward, intending to leave a large cut in the monster's hide.

His breath left him when he was stopped by the monster's free arm, the impact not leaving a single dent on its scales.

Once more the beast snarled, but this time it spun on its feet and slammed the Dragowizard hard with its tail. Axia yelled as he was thrown back from the impact and sent careening off of the cliff and into the forest below.

"Axia!" Drum yelled and took off after the other dragon, sprinting hard across the field and leaping off the cliff, barely managing to grab onto Axia's hand. He dug his wrist drills into the cliff face, managing to anchor himself. "I got'cha Axia, don't worry!"

Axia opened his eyes, having closed them out of fright, and gasped as he looked up past Drum. The beast was leaning its head over them, its claws poised to strike them down. "Look out!" He thrust his spear up, a blast of lightning coursing through it and at the beast above. "Great Thundershock!"

The blast hit its chest dead center, but didn't even phase the creature. If anything, it looked amused at the attempt, and brushed off the impacted area. It raised a claw and slammed it into the ground, destroying the ledge and sending the two dragons plummeting to the forest below.

"Axia! Fly!" Drum yelled out, desperately trying to straighten himself up.

"I'm trying!" Axia cried frantically. "My magic's being blocked!" 

"It's what!?"

Neither dragon had time to think. Both were separated and jostled by the large trees that made the forest canopy. Up above, the monster watched its prey fall, growling in satisfaction. Shosetsu's frantic grunts drew its attention, and it turned to face the swordsman, grasping the bound warrior in its claws and squeezing tightly.

"Toss him in as well," a female voice from behind commanded. 

Shosetsu's eyes widened, gasping in the monster's grip as he tried to find the speaker. That voice, it's…

His train of thought was lost as the creature obeyed its orders and unceremoniously threw him into the forest as well. The swordsman slammed into a thick tree trunk and lost his grip on Durandal, as well as his consciousness, plummeting through the branches to the ground below.

"They're at the forest's mercy now," a male voice muttered from behind the large beast. "Do you think they'll survive?"

"The swordsman might make it. He's experienced fear before. But the other two are expendable." A small smile came to the female's face. "With any luck, this'll be the last we see of those dragons."


	4. The Forest of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being thrown into the cursed forest, the trio will face their toughest challenge yet! Loyalties will be challenged, fortitudes will be tested, and the resolve of what it truly means to be a Buddy will be made clear! Can our intrepid trio manage to survive the forests curse? Or will it claim them all, and drag them into the pits of despair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is a monster of a chapter! Again, a special thanks to my bud, Venus, who handled a ton of this chapters earlier draft readings! Enjoy!

Tree limbs fell and crashed, branches snapped and cracked under the weight of the beings falling through them. Axia grunted as he felt himself change direction, thrown about by gravity's whims; though, stuck as he was trying not to get knocked out by the plant life, he couldn't pay it much mind. He used his staff to great effect, cutting down stray branches and clearing a path straight down for him to fall through.

The fall seemed longer than it should've been, given the size of the trees he was falling through, but he soon found the ground approaching him fast. Axia stabbed a tree with his staff to slow his descent, before bracing his feet on the trunk and kicking off. He landed on the next tree and repeated the process, embedding the end of his staff into the bark to gain purchase, controlling the rate of his decent until he reached the ground. He tucked and rolled, absorbing what momentum had carried over, and landed in a kneeling position.

The dragowizard panted as the adrenaline wore off, grumbling slightly as he brushed off his robes, before looking around, trying to discern any signs of his friends. The area around him was peculiarly silent, though. It unnerved him, but a noise behind him caught his attention. He turned to see Drum step out from behind a few trees, looking irritated.

"Drum-kins! You're safe!" Axia cooed, rushing to the other dragon's side. 

"Axia, there you are," Drum said flatly. "Thought you'd be a lot more beat up after that fall."

Axia paused for a moment, going over Drum's statement in his head again. It was a bit harsh, but he decided to take it as a compliment, too content with seeing the other dragon in one piece. "Yup, I managed to save myself a tumble with a few well timed jumps!" He looked over to Drum, expecting an off-handed compliment, but was surprised when he scoffed.

"Better than you managed against that big bruiser. You can run away well, I'll give you that."

Axia blinked his eyes, not believing what he had just heard. "I…excuse me…?"

"Don't play dumb," Drum snarled. "That display was pathetic! I was counting on you to back me up, and that spell of yours fizzled out without doing so much as a scratch to that thing!" He rounded on Axia, looming over the teal dragon, eyes full of fury and anger. "Then I have to save your sorry hide from being catapulted off a cliff! You were useless! Literally nothing but dead weight"

Axia shrunk under Drum's anger, almost beginning to cry. "Drum you…you don't really mean that, do you?" He could hear his voice cracking, serving only to deepen the disdain held in the red dragon's glare.

"What do you think?! We're both stuck here in this forsaken forest, and we got that monstrous behemoth after us!" Drums snorted and turned away. "You were supposed to be our support, you could've freed Shosetsu, or at least tried to do something useful. But instead you just stood there, like a coward." He turned his head, barely glancing back at Axia, his eyes practically glowing with anger. "What kind of Buddy are you?"

Axia fought back his tears and reached out to grasp the other dragon's shoulder. He couldn't believe that Drum would ever say something like that, even if he was fuming mad. Though he knew the red dragon was still a little reserved when receiving affection, he couldn't help but gasp when Drum recoiled at the slight contact.

But it wasn't the only reason he gasped. Drum's body felt ice cold to the touch.

Axia's gaze hardened, his mind focused on one certainty. That's not the real Drum! His eyes, still clouded by tears, held a resolute fire in them. No monster should feel that cold, not unless they were dead or an illusion! His staff glowed with a bright light which spread through his body. He could feel his counter spell take effect and concentrated on how he felt the last time Drum had held him; how warm and gentle he had been; how he said more with those actions than he could ever say out loud.

"How dare you take my Drum-kin's form like that!" Axia yelled, bringing the staff down at the illusionary dragon. The tip phased through the figure, and it burst into a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing afterwords. The dragowizard panted slowly, feeling slightly satisfied for himself for dealing with the impostor. Then he giggled giddily to himself for a moment, happy to discover his source of comfort wasn't as one sided as it had once been.

He turned to face the forest again and scanned the underbrush for any signs of the real Drum, or Shosetsu. They're both still out there somewhere. I've got to get to them before the forest does. Trusting his instincts, he took off towards where he thought Drum had fallen, cutting through the foliage with his staff. Don't worry guys. I'm on my way!

***

Shosetsu groaned as his senses returned to him. The fall had not been kind to him, and his entire body ached from hitting so many ragged branches on the way down. Dimly, he was aware that his limbs were free from their bindings, and he quickly stumbled to his feet, only to reel back as the blood rushed up to his head. He braced himself against a tree until his head stopped spinning.

An ambush. He groused to himself. Of all the rotten things. Lancelot must've known we were coming. But to think he could've snuck something so monstrous up on us so easily…

He looked around the small clearing and saw Durandal out of the corner of his eye. His buddy lay in the dirt, most likely jostled from the fall. He jogged towards his sword, gingerly picking it up. The blade looked no worse for the wear, but was unusually silent.

"Durandal, I-" He started, but the sound of a branch snapping behind him interrupted him. Deftly, he leapt to the side, avoiding a large club that was being swung at him. The swordsman rolled into a kneel, raising Durandal and readying a counter attack. "Durandal, we need to-"

His sentence was cut off as he saw the shadow of a monster creep up behind him. Again, he flipped to the side, this time seeing the battle axe of his assailant as it embedded itself into the ground. Two enormous warriors lumbered out from behind the trees, one wielding the club that had almost crushed him. The two looked at the young swordsman with malice in their eyes, and after a moment's pause, they charged.

Shosetsu turned and ran, his agile form and prior training letting him easily outmaneuver the giants. The two were in hot pursuit though, and as the young swordsman ducked and weaved through the dense underbrush, he would constantly hear their rampaging footsteps destroying the trees behind him. He stopped for a moment to prepare a spell, but immediately side-stepped, his acute eyesight catching a movement in the trees. Sure enough, a silver arrow slammed into the tree he had just been standing in front of. Shosetsu didn't bother trying to locate the attacker in the thick underbrush, instead turning to head ever deeper into forest, hoping to use the trees as cover.

After a few minutes of constant running, he risked a glance behind him and was relieved to see he had lost sight of his pursuers. He paused to look around for anything to use as cover. Luck seemed to favor him, and he smiled as he spotted a partially upturned tree. He threw himself into a roll that landed him underneath the exposed roots and stilled himself, waiting to hear any signs of his pursuers.

No doubt about it. Those were monsters sent by Lancelot to curtail my efforts. He calmed his breathing and held the silent Durandal to his chest, doing his best to recover his strength. I wish I could seek your council, my Buddy. But every time I try to talk to you, we end up beset by more beasts. Still, having you by my side is more than enough. 

He gripped his sword tight as he heard his pursuers pass by, the ground vibrating thunderously with the monsters' steps. He waited until the ground stopped shaking before peeking around the corner of the tree. For the first time since he arrived, the area was empty; a small miracle for which he was grateful. He would've liked to share his gratitude with his Buddy, but he somehow felt the time wasn't right.

After surveying the area to check no-one was lying in wait, Shosetsu started walking back the way he came - the opposite direction of his pursuers - until he heard a cry of distress from a very familiar voice. 

Drum!

The thought raced through his mind and he took off like a bullet, adrenaline kicking in and helping him pass through the foliage with ease. He kept Durandal drawn, ready to strike at a moment's notice. It wasn't long before he came to another clearing where he found the two warriors he had encountered before, along with a slew of other monsters, engaged in combat against an unseen opponent in the center of the clearing. A flash of crimson skin and blue armor told Shosetsu exactly who they were fighting.

"Drum!" He yelled, throwing himself into the fray. The swordsman jumped high over the crowd, using several monsters' heads as stepping stones, until he reached the battling dragon, kicking back a smaller creature that was attempting to skewer Drum in the back.

"It's about time you showed up!" The red dragon called, as he dodged a crushing swing from the club-wielding warrior. "We were wondering what happened to you!" Drum grunted and grabbed his attacker's arm, hoisting the demon up and slamming him into the ground, knocking several other smaller monsters back in the process. "These guys have been relentless!"

A crash of thunder interrupted their conversation, its caster back-flipping into place before spinning and slashing upwards with his staff, cutting down the demon that was charging after him. "He's not kidding. We're glad to see you with us, Sho-sho." Axia grinned brightly at the knight. "You got any spells that could help us out a little?"

Shosetsu shook his head but took his place in-between the two dragons, raising his sword towards the monster horde. "My deck can't help monsters outside of Legend World, but I will not be a mere spectator to this fight. Equip!" He raised a card in his left hand, and a flash of light coalesced into a golden shield, held alongside Durandal. "Divine Protection, Prydwen!"

"Two weapons at once? Playing a bit dirty, aren't cha kid?" Drum chuckled, his drills spinning wildly and tearing through one of his assailants.

"Only in a Buddyfight. These creatures have no honor to call their own. Besides," he smiled and set his fighting stance, Prydwen drawn close to his body while Durandal was held outstretched before him. "This isn't my first time dealing with combat like this. Get ready!"

The two dragons nodded, and the group braced themselves as the next volley of monsters charged.

***

Pain.

That was the first thing that registered in Drum's head. A lot of pain. 

The fallen armordragon groaned as he returned to the waking world, greeted by dense foliage and a light mist that clouded his vision. Around him, a mass of broken branches showed the wreckage wrought from his descent through the canopy. He thanked his scales that his fall was broken by those trees, but all the padding in the world hadn't stopped him from acquiring some new bruises. His body ached all over, and it was with more effort than he would've liked to admit that he stumbled shakily to his feet. 

Once he steadied himself, he tried to regather his bearings, but with the light mist permeating the area, there was little to differentiate one part of the forest from the other. Drum shook his head and went over what he last remembered. The last few events slowly came back to him and he looked around, but saw no sign of Axia or Shosetsu. He was glad he couldn't see any sign of the creature that had attacked, though. That was something he could gladly do without.

"Axia! Shosetsu!" he yelled, in the hope that his friends hadn't landed too far away. He was met with absolute silence; even the forest itself made no noise whatsoever. Worse yet, the mist had begun to thicken, becoming an imperceptibly dense fog. Aimlessly, the armordragon began to wander the forest, calling to his missing companions.

After a while, he saw a figure emerge from the mists. At first, he thought it was Shosetsu; the swordsman just about matched the height of the distant figure, but as it drew closer, he soon made out the all too familiar hairstyle, and soon enough, he could put a name to the figure.

"Gao!" Drum called out to his Buddy, brightening up considerably upon seeing him. He jogged towards the boy, but stopped when he could finally see his face through the dense mist. 

Gao Mikado was not happy. More than that; he looked furious, his face contorted into a scowl that seemed unnatural to the normally upbeat boy. Very rarely had Drum seen Gao genuinely angry, and never had he seen it directed at him. Yet he couldn't deny that it was Gao standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and with a glare that could pierce even the strongest dragon's constitution.

"Do you have any idea how long you've kept us waiting?" The boy's voice was thick with barely restrained anger, and distinctly reminded Drum of when he was chewed out by his father. "Tasuku and Jack have been searching everywhere for you! What are you doing out here?"

An uneasy tingle crept up Drum's spine. Ahh, jeez, no wonder he's ticked. I never got to tell Jack I was in Legend World. Our connection got cut before I could finish. They must've come running when the signal got cut. Drum held his arms up to try and calm the irate fighter down. "Look, I'm sorry I worried you, but I was attacked before I could tell Jack where I was."

"Attacked?" Gao asked, his tone losing some of the ire it held. "By what?"

Drum paused as he considered what he knew about his attacker. Truth be told, he couldn't recall much. The creature's form had been veiled in an odd energy that masked its appearance, but he at least had a description to go on. "Some really giant monster!" Drum threw out his arms to emphasize its size. "It took out me, Axia and Shosetsu like it was nothing!"

Gao looked around the area, before leering at the red dragon. "Okay, so where is this giant monster?" He asked, his tone hard once more.

"It…" Drum paused and glanced around. He would've thought the monster would be hot on his heels, but Gao was right. There was nothing around them but the silence of the forest. "It was up on the cliff. It knocked us down and…"

"Okay, stop," Gao held up a hand, shaking his head. "This is a weak excuse, even from you. You should be able to handle yourself against some rogue monster! What's all our training been for if you get knocked out that easily?"

"I'm telling you, kid, it's out there!" Drum tried express his urgency, but found his voice shaky. "If we don't find it soon, there's no telling what could happen!"

"Well I haven't seen it," Gao yelled. "I've searched just about every inch of this place, and there aren't any 'giant monsters' anywhere!"

"But…but that's impossible! That thing was as big as a house!" The human's glare returned in full force, and Drum found himself scrambling for a reason. "It must be hiding itself, with some kind of magic veil, or…or…"

"Save it," muttered Gao, turning his back to the dragon. "Let's just get out of this forest. I have to find Tasuku and Jack. Tell them they can stop wasting their time."

He continued muttering as he walked deeper into the forest, not bothering to activate his Buddy skill. Drum looked on in bewilderment at his retreating buddy, his body sagging in defeat as Gao's words fully registered with him. He hesitantly followed the boy, silently dreading the conversation with Jack and Tasuku. He cringed as he imagined the two of them reprimanding him as well.

Even with those thoughts filling his head, one thought brought itself to the forefront of his mind. Drum stifled a groan as he remembered his two traveling partners. He knew he was in hot water, but he still needed to make sure Axia and Shosetsu were okay. He'd never forgive himself if he let anybody else down.

"Gao, I know you're mad," he said in a soft, almost pleading, voice to try and appeal to the boy, "but I still gotta find Axia and Shosetsu. They were lost in this forest too, and I can't leave them by themselves."

"Really? The same as how you just left me?" Gao snarled back, causing the armordragon to step back in shock. "This isn't the first time either! Last time you left because you felt sorry for yourself! You left without even asking me to try and help you become stronger! Is this the same too? This whole thing has just been another quest for you to get tougher without me, hasn't it?"

"Gao…" Maybe it was because Gao himself was saying it, but the comments felt like they physically hurt him. I never knew he still held that against me… We never did get to talk about it. He was just happy that I came back. Was all this just bubbling beneath the surface, right in plain sight? Have I really been that blind?

"Gao, it isn't like that!" Drum fought to keep his voice even as he stumbled after the smaller fighter. He was still in shock from seeing how much faith his Buddy had lost in him, but he still did his best to defend himself. "I would never abandon you! You have to believe me!"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gao scoffed again and continued walking into the dense fog and foliage, not once looking back to his companion. "Maybe I should just let you train by yourself from now on. You seem to be doing alright on your own."

Drum was left speechless, frozen in place as he watched the young Buddyfighter walk away from him. Was Gao really abandoning him? Throwing away all they trained for and went through together, just like that? Drum shook his head and forced his body to move. He couldn't, wouldn't, let their partnership end. Not like this. He broke into a run, desperate to catch up with his Buddy, to try and explain the situation or at least talk with him. Anything was better than the cold silence he had been given.

His run was cut short when he heard a scream echo through the forest.

Panic filled the armordragon, and he once again charged through the forest, heedless of the obstructing branches barring his path. It was a few minutes before he entered a clearing, a break in the canopy letting light through and making the fog less dense. It all went unnoticed to the red dragon, whose attention was focused solely on the unmoving boy laying against a tree, a sharp piece of iron piercing through his stomach.

Drum's blood ran cold. He couldn't believe what he saw. Gao, the Mighty Sunfighter, the boy who had risen through adversity and who had befriended everyone he came in contact with… 

Dead?

Surprisingly, a laugh made its way from the dragon's mouth. His mind, desperately seeking an explanation, remembered Shosetsu's words. 

"It was enchanted by Oberon, the King of the Fairy Folk and a well renowned master of illusions."

That's it! Drum thought confidently, pushing the sinking feeling in his gut down. This is all just an illusion, made by this forest to screw with my head!

He closed his eyes and slapped his face a few times, trying to jostle himself from the trap. His training in Magic World had taught him harsh physical sensation could dispel mind magic, and he was confident that when he opened his eyes-

Gao's body still lay motionless by the tree. Nothing had changed.

"Alright, I get it," reasoned Drum desperately, "This is all a touch based illusion. All I gotta do is feel that it isn't real and it'll disappear!"

He slowly walked over to the fallen human, determined to erase the image from his mind. His arm trembled in apprehension, but still he reached out. He was sure his hand would phase through. This wouldn't be Gao, it'd be an empty spot by a tree. It would-

Not fade away. it would feel solid and whole.

And wet.

Drum recoiled, his breath caught in his throat as he held a claw up and felt the red liquid that had dripped on it. He stumbled and fell to the ground, his legs pushing him back to avoid looking at the boy. It still didn't change what he knew now to be fact.

That truly was Gao laying there. His last moments were spent worrying and putting himself in danger. All because of him. Because he had decided to go on his own and try to be the hero again. He wanted to help a friend and instead he had lost his Buddy.

Worse than that. He betrayed his trust.

Drum clutched the ground, looking anywhere but at the fallen boy. He couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to think of what the Mikado family would think of him when they heard what happened to their son. They had trusted him with his protection, had counted on him to be there for him. They had already lost one son, and now he was responsible for the loss of the other.

"So, this is what your training has amounted to?" A gruff and too familiar voice called out behind him.

Drum lifted his head, his eyes widening as he saw a large, imposing armordragon step out from the underbrush. One he recognized instantly.

"Father…"

"Do not call me that!" the elder dragon snarled. "No son of mine would dare let this happen to their buddy!"

Once more Drum could barely keep himself together, his mind unable to comprehend how this was happening. A few tears leaked from his eyes as he turned to face his father. He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't obey him, leaving him on his knees. "I didn't mean to… I-I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what? Protect him? Or become stronger with him instead of charging off on your own? Has nothing I ever taught you made it through that thick skull of yours?!" Drum winced but still looked at his father, desperate to try and say anything now.

Words would not come to him, but the elder dragon had no such loss. "Never return to Dragon World again." He sneered and turned away from the distraught dragon. "From this point on, I denounce you as my son, and of being worthy of the Fang Slade Terrestial Legacy." 

Broken. His father's words left him truly broken. Drum lost his breath and hunched over, desperately reaching out to his retreating father, and sobbing when his form disappeared into the darkened woods. 

He's right… I've failed Gao… I've failed Axia and Shosetsu… What kind of Buddy am I?

An anguished cry echoed throughout the forest. Drum mourned the loss of his friend, but could not bare to face him. He couldn't find the strength to move at all. He just lay there. Cold and alone.

***

Shosetsu winced as he was backhanded, but managed to bounce off the ground and land on his feet. Prydwen had managed to deflect the blow, saving him from a nasty gash, but even so, it couldn't stop the force behind it. Drum charged from the side and tackled a larger monster - one of the ones that had attacked him earlier, he recognized - into several other smaller demons, knocking them all to the ground.

"C'mon kid, look alive!" He yelled as he jumped back into the fray. "We need your head to be fully in this!"

Shosetsu nodded numbly, and threw out another card from his deck. "Cast!" Whichever spell it was, not even he knew, but it seemed to work well enough, knocking back a burly-looking warrior that had been charging at him. The human got back into position, dodging and parrying the smaller, swifter demons while Drum and Axia took out the big bruisers. For a while it seemed like they could outlast the horde of monsters, but then a pained grunt came to his ears.

Drum was tackled to the ground by three huge demons, his arms and body pinned by two of them as another took potshots at his face. Another scream told a similar tale for the dragowizard; Axia's spear was lying on the ground, out of reach, and the teal dragon found himself in the clutches of another burly swordsman, trapped in a grapple that was clearly sapping his air supply.

"Drum! Axia!" His eyes widened as he saw the situation the two dragons were in. He grimaced and tore another card from his deck, hoping for something to help the pair, but his eyes widened when he saw which card it was.

It was an Impact Card - one of Legend World's few - that he had recently come across. King's Wave, Caliburn Grief; an impact card of considerable power, which would clear the field of both monsters and residual spells. He never liked the phrasing of it; its destruction was indiscriminate, and it would herald the end of all his monsters just as it did his opponent's. He considered discarding the card in favor of another, but as he looked over the battlefield, he realized his options were limited.

With a cry, Drum burst free from his attackers, but while he had been restrained the others had regrouped, and he was quickly overwhelmed once more, his bright armor disappearing beneath the black of the enemy's. Axia met with a similar fate, the dragowizard now completely blocked from sight as a new group of monsters joined the fray. In the blink of an eye, they'd been completely overrun. And he would be next.

"No choice left now…" muttered Shosetsu, and with a grim look, he threw up his card. "Cast! King's Wave, Caliburn Grief!"

Then, he slammed Durandal into the ground, and an immense shockwave resonated from it. Each and every monster was engulfed in its energy in an instant; a cacophony of screams hit him as they were consumed by the bright flash of light that was pouring out of his blade. Shosetsu shut his eyes, focused solely on maintaining the power that his sword was emanating.

There was a loud crack, and the ground shook beneath him, broken from the stress of the overwhelming power, and he was thrown back as well, engulfed in the all-consuming light…

***

The forest was deathly quiet, a silence broken only by the sobbing dragon in the clearing. The mist around him thickened with his anguish, the shadows from the trees creeping along the ground towards him, as if the very darkness itself would consume him. But before they could reach Drum's prone form, a familiar voice called out, and they pulled back as swiftly as they came.

"Drum!" Axia's voice called. "Drum!!"

"Axia…?" whispered the armordragon cautiously, his eyes snapping open. After all that he had witnessed, he was almost too forlorn to expect to see his partner returned to him. 

"Drum! There you are!" Axia ran over and kneeled down next to the armordragon, hooking an arm under the bigger dragon's own to help him up. "Come on, we have to find Shosetsu and get out of this forest. The enchantment is trying to mess with our heads, just like he said it would."

Drum didn't hear him. There was a distortion to the dragowizard's voice, making it sound coarse and uncaring. Drum, what have you done to Gao? How could you abandon him and let this happen to him?

Axia stepped back when he heard Drum's cry, and the other jerked his arm back before crumpling over as if in pain. "Drum-kins!" he cried, moving back to the distraught dragon. "You have to fight it! The spell is affecting your mind!"

Again, what Drum heard was very different. Drum, look at what you've done. You've disgraced yourself by letting this happen to your Buddy. What kind of Buddy are you to let this happen?

Drum could feel fresh tears leak out of the corner of his eyes, but his mind began to focus once more upon the possibility that this was an illusion. Axia's words had a sharp barb that was unlike the dragowizard; he'd never been one to speak so callously to a friend, even in such a situation as this.

Gao had every right to be ticked with me. Especially if he thought I'd bail on him again. But…Axia? He shook his head, gritting his teeth as he thought back to the time they spent together. He wouldn't say things like that. That's just not like him! Drum shut his eyes and concentrated on the time Axia had traveled with them. Sengoku, the cruise, even their brief time together in Magic World… Any small memory that would block out the pain he felt, and hopefully, the illusion.

Axia's mind was similarly racing, fighting down the rising panic as he tried to think of a way to help. The only thing that came to mind was his illusion dispelling magic, but still he wasn't quite sure if it'd work for Drum. A choked sob brought his attention back on Drum, and one look at the shaking armordragon drove away any doubts he had. Without further hesitation, Axia latched onto Drum's body, holding him tightly, and focused his energy into the spell.

Drum almost jerked back when he felt a warm body surround him, but stilled himself when he recognized Axia's presence. A calming sensation flowed over his mind, dulling the voices that still echoed in his head. He felt his shaking begin to subside, and began to relax in the other dragon's embrace.

"Please come back to me, Drum…" Axia pleaded.

The forest's spell took effect once more, distorting the words into another accusation, shattering the calming aura that had been surrounding Drum. He almost gasped when he felt small pricks of pain on his shoulders, recognizing the feeling of claws on his skin. His mind raced once more as he tried to block out the pain.

"The forest was designed to inflict an intruder's worst fears upon them…" More of Shosetsu's words echoed in his head. "They say that whatever Lancelot saw in there drove him to madness. He was so overcome with grief that he lost faith in himself and all those around him…"

This is what Lancelot must've gone through… Drum thought, clutching the dragowizard tightly. While the contact helped, any time Axia tried to talk to him, it came out as nothing but another barb, and the illusion began to take hold once more. After being presented with these terrible images, seeing his comrades distrust him, he lost faith in what he believed in. The enchantment overtook his mind…

He sighed quietly, and pulled back from the hug, before looking directly at the dragowizard. If a symbol of comfort couldn't help him, then there was only one other way he could think of to dispel the illusion. 

"Axia…" He murmured, shakily reaching and pressed a hand against the dragowizard's cheek. 

"Yes, Drum?" replied Axia, blushing at the contact, and grasping Drum's wrist for support. "I'm here for you. What do you need?"

"I need you to hit me."

The dragowizard hesitated, and stared wide eyed at his friend. It took several moments before he could find his voice again.

"I couldn't do that to you Drum-kins!" he finally said. "I had a hard enough time doing that to Gao-wow, and that was in an actual fight! I couldn't hurt you!"

Again those words were twisted, but Drum pressed on, ignoring them as best he could.

"You have to trust me! Please, Axia!" He shouted, yelling over the dragowizard's distorted voice. "I'm not good with magic like you are. I can't stop the spell's effects. Right now I can't even tell if you're real or not! But if you are the real Axia, then I know you aren't saying what I think you're saying! You can't be… you just can't…!"

Axia wilted as he watched his strong friend break down into sobs. He felt a tightening in his chest as he wondered what the armordragon could have heard him say.

"I can't tell what's real or fake anymore! I saw Gao…" He choked, unable to bring himself to say it, and let go of the hope that he was barely holding onto, that perhaps it really was all fake. "It felt real, Axia. It felt real! Illusions aren't supposed to feel real! Please!"

The teal dragon felt tears of his own trickling down his cheeks. It tore at him to see the dragon he admired fall into grief like this. He looked at Drum's reddened eyes and gasped as he saw them dulled, with none of the pride or passion he so admired in the other dragon. 

"Please Axia, I need to know that you're real!" Drum shouted out, his voice breaking. "I need you to help me, Axia!!"

A loud slap echoed out through the forest, and all was silent once more.

Axia panted softly as he fell to his knees, his arm outstretched and shaking from where he'd slapped Drum. It really had taken a lot to get him to act, but he couldn't bear to see Drum suffer any more than he already had. He shook his head and turned his sights to face the red dragon, hoping to see him in better spirits. 

He didn't.

The large armordragon lay on the ground. Unmoving.

Axia scrambled over to the red dragon, shaking him, desperate to rouse him.

"Drum? Drum!? Are you okay? Speak to me, please, Drum!"

There was no response from the fallen dragon, and fearing the worst, he began to hold back tears. Trembling in fear, he brought his head down to the dragon's chest and placed his ear fin against it. At first, all he could hear was his own heartbeat, pounding furiously in his ears, and he had to take several deep breaths in order to calm his racing pulse. Finally, he was able to discern his own heartbeat from Drum's and-- 

He heard nothing. There was no sound to indicate that the armordragon still lived. 

Axia immediately pushed himself away from the prone dragon, clutching his staff close to his chest in some small form of security. It did nothing to block out the fact that his partner was well and truly gone.

Then, with a horrified gasp, the distraught dragowizard stared at his hand. He had done this to Drum. The one who he swore he would follow and protect, the one who had saved him from a terrible fate. And he had struck him down. Around him, the forest responded to his anguish, the shadows growing thicker and advancing towards him. It all went unnoticed to the teal dragon, who merely bowed his head, praying that Drum to forgive him.

"Axia…"

He picked his head up, his mouth gaping with shock, slowly transforming into hope, when he saw the armordragon rouse, and sit up shakily. He didn't care that it was an impossible feat, or that he had known for certain that Drum's body didn't have a pulse only moments before. All that mattered was that his Buddy was alive and-

That smile fell when Drum's eyes opened, revealing crimson eyes with golden pupils that stared at him with a terrible fury. "Axia," he repeated, his voice empty and hollow. "How could you do this to me…?" The armordragon slowly rose and began to advance towards him, a twisted snarl on his face.

"Drum! I'm sorry! You asked me to… I just wanted to be a good Buddy! Please Drum!" He edged away from the revived dragon, holding his staff up as a last line of defense. The spell! His mind screamed at him. He must still be controlled! I can still reach him! His voice trembled and his arms shook as he tried to reason with the dragon. "Please wake up Drum! I know this isn't you, you'd never do anything to hurt those that cared about you!!" 

Drum paused, and glared down at him coldly.

"You would really raise your staff towards your Buddy?" The dragon growled, voice practically dripping with hate. "Even in death, you would continue to hurt me?" 

Axia cringed at the malevolence in those words, and he gripped his staff tighter, almost hyperventilating as they echoed in his ears. Finally, his trembling hands went slack and lost their grip on his spear. I can't… I can't hurt him… not anymore…

The resurrected armordragon spoke no more and instead charged at him, his arms outstretched and the drills on his gauntlets spiraling loudly.

He's right… I only wanted to support him and instead I let this happen… Axia closed his eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks as he braced for the impact… What kind of Buddy am I…? 

And screamed.

***

Drum grunted wearily as reality slowly came back to him again. Beneath him, he could feel the earthy texture of the forest floor, and hear the quiet sound of his own breathing, but one sound broke through the others - the sound of sobbing coming from behind him.

It took him a moment to realize, but Drum was sprawled out on the forest floor. He slowly picked himself up and looked around, surprised to see his companion on his knees, covering his eyes as he sobbed.

"Axia?" He mumbled, catching the attention of the other dragon. He smirked as he saw Axia brighten up considerably, his grin reaching both sides of his mouth. Crazy dragowizard. Leave it to him to get so emotional over a slap. "Axia relax, I'm fine."

He expected another charging hug from the dragowizard, or even an unhappy retort to not joke about something like that. What he did not expect was for the teal dragon to back away, cowering in terror.

Drum stood up slowly, concerned for the shaking dragon and half-wondering if there was something terrible was behind him. He was about to turn around when he heard Axia's plea.

"Drum! I'm sorry!" wailed Axia, trying to crawl away from him. "You asked me to… I just wanted to be a good buddy! Please, Drum!" His sobbing continued, and he clutched his staff tightly, staring tearfully at Drum. The armordragon moved towards him, intent on soothing the dragon's frayed nerves, but Axia spoke up again, this time with his staff pointed at him. "Please wake up, Drum! I know this isn't you. You'd never do anything to hurt those that cared about you!"

Wake up? thought Drum, But I'm already- He paused as his scrambled memories came back to him; Shosetsu's warnings, the terrible visions he had witnessed, and his request to Axia to knock him out. Another look at the trembling dragon told him that Axia was experiencing the same thing he had been barely moments ago.

"Axia, you've gotta listen to me!" He stopped his advance, and Axia seemed to quiet down for a moment. "This is all the forest's fault, it…"

Drum stopped short when he saw the effect his words had on the other dragon, though it wasn't one he had hoped for. Axia's eyes widened and his body went slack, losing his grip on his staff and letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. 

Ahh, that's right! Drum could have slapped himself for forgetting. He can't hear what I'm saying. It's all getting distorted!

Briefly, Drum contemplated slapping his fellow dragon, and hoping for a similar result, but he threw that notion out immediately. More pain wouldn't help Axia at this point. What he needed now was reaffirmation that whatever nightmare he was experiencing was false. Luckily, there was one sure fire way Drum knew to reach him.

Drum ran towards Axia and embraced him, holding him tightly pressed to his body. He cringed as the dragowizard screamed out in terror, as if he was being torn apart by the illusions that haunted him, and despite holding his grip, his efforts only seemed to make the teal dragon more afraid. Drum grunted as he struggled to maintain his hold on the flailing dragon, his mind racing as he tried to think of another plan.

I was sure hugging would help snap him out of it. Didn't he say he practiced with a branch of magic that focused on emotions? A hug should be full of emotion! What else can I do that has more emotion than a hug!? The answer popped into Drum's head as soon as he finished his thought, and he felt his face heat up at the realization. Yeah… yeah, that'd do it.

He took a deep breath and pulled back, grasping onto Axia's shoulders to hold him steady. Drum held back a gasp as he saw the teal dragon's face. His tear stricken eyes stared back into his, but they were clouded and dull; the life and energy he admired from the dragowizard were being lost as he watched on.

Drum did his best to smile reassuringly. He had no idea how thorough the forest's power was, but it didn't seem to affect small movement like a smile. It seemed to help; the dragowizard's shaking weakened to a light tremble. Reassured, he lifted Axia's head with a claw and leaned forward, so that the tip of his snout was pressed to Axia's own. The dragowizard stared uncertainly back at him, but the sheer terror from earlier was gone, replaced with hopeful confusion.

Drum shut his eyes, and pressed his lips softly against Axia's. It was a soft, tender affair, unlike the heated one they shared before. It was much longer too, and through it all Drum could sense all the affection he felt toward the dragowizard flowing through their united lips, penetrating through the illusions Axia was experiencing.

Axia whimpered into the kiss, his arms reaching out to hold onto the bigger dragon, desperately clinging to him. Drum held his position, keeping the embrace tame but insistent, not letting the dragowizard out of the lip lock. Gradually, the teal dragon calmed down, and began to return the affection. He began to softly hum and turned his head sideways to deepen the kiss, as his fears - and the illusions - were slowly replaced by his affection for Drum.

Finally, their lips separated, and the dragons gazed at one another. Drum smiled wide, glad to see his partner's eyes regaining their life. Axia lifted a hand to his face and pressed two fingers to his lips, his mind gradually comprehending what had just happened.

"You…you kissed me." Axia said with a blush that did nothing to hide his smile.

"Yeah, well…" replied Drum bashfully, and grinned. "I knew it'd be the best way to help you."

"You know me so well!" Axia cooed, pressing himself to Drum's chest. Drum was content to hold his partner close, enjoying the feeling of being together again, and not trapped within the forest's illusions. He sighed as he embraced Axia, seeing the shadows disappear from the corner of his eye, but ignoring them. He was far too busy enjoying the peaceful moment.

That peace was disturbed by a soft whisper. "I'm sorry…"

Drum looked down, seeing Axia trembling against him. "Sorry? For what?"

"I…I hurt you. I hit you hard enough to knock you out. I promised I would do my best to help, and instead I hurt you like that…" He sniffled quietly, wiping away a few leftover tears. "It's no wonder I could never get any better on my own." 

"Hey, hey, no more waterworks," Drum insisted, giving Axia another quick kiss on his snout. Axia blushed again, but remained attentive as Drum continued. "You did exactly what I asked you to, even though it hurt. Not many other monsters would follow through with their buddy's orders like that. It took a lot of courage to do what you did." He smiled tenderly, nothing but honesty in his tone. "I'm proud of you."

Axia found his eyes watering again in spite of the request, but this time from joy. He nuzzled himself against Drum, who was content to hold onto him. "Thank you, Drum." 

As much as he was enjoying his return to sanity, Drum knew there was still one other member of their party left unaccounted for. Though he parted the hug, Drum found himself reluctant to completely lose all contact from Axia after what happened, so he kept a hand on the dragowizard's arm. There were countless questions he wanted to ask, so he started with the first thing to come to mind.

"How did you manage to avoid getting deceived by the forest at first?"

Axia blushed, and beamed, "Your hugs gave me all the strength I needed!" he exclaimed exuberantly.

"Dude…" replied Drum incredulously.

"I'm serious!" Axia insisted, too happy to be put down. "I told you, I'm trained in empathy magic! I can sense emotions, as well as use them as an anchor, so as long as I could remember how you felt about me before, I could drive away those awful visions."

"So that's why you broke down after…" started Drum, but trailed off when Axia nodded.

"Yes, but that's also why I got back up when you kissed me." A blush came over his face once more, hearing it said out loud. "No illusion could hide how strongly you felt about me. Though, being hugged by you lets me feel that strength as well!"

"Heh, so hug power saves the day. Who would've thought?" Drum frowned as he remembered their human companion. "Still, we're down one member."

"That's right!" Axia gasped, grasping Drum's hand. "Sho-sho's still in the forest! We have to find him before he succumbs to its illusions!" 

Drum squeezed Axia's hand reassuringly. "Well I wouldn't worry about that happening. I mean, he has Durandal with him. There's no way he's in too much trouble."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," interrupted a familiar voice.

The pair jerked around at the voice, their senses on high alert. It had sounded close, but neither were sure if it was the genuine article, or another one of the forest's tricks. They stood up slowly and glanced around the area, looking for anything suspicious.

"Over here," continued the voice, and the pair carefully followed it into the forest, holding on tightly to each other.

It was Axia who spotted something first, the teal dragon pointing to an unsuspecting tree, barely a dozen steps away. "Drum, look, over there!"

Drum frowned when he saw what was embedded in the tree's trunk. "Durandal!"

The two dragons ran over to the sword, Drum gripping the handle and heaving it out, freeing Durandal. Axia stared at it for a moment, his eyes flashing with his perception spell, before gasping out.

"It's no illusion!" he exclaimed. "That's the real Durandal!"

"But if he's here…" muttered Drum, looking back into the depths of the forest, "then that means…"

Axia's eyes widened. "Sho-sho's all by himself!"

"Hurry, you two!" Yelled Durandal. "We must find my charge, before it is too late. I cannot imagine what demons he's facing as we speak…"

***

Shosetsu groaned as he awoke. Lying on the ground, he simply gazed up at the forest canopy for a moment, noting that it was more expansive than he remembered - not that this stopped the fog from drifting between the branches that remained.

This must be the power of that Impact card, he mused. It's no wonder the Buddypolice has such a tight reign on card powers like that. Had that gone off in a populated area, I can't imagine the chaos it would cause.

He put the thought behind him and began to sit up, expecting to see a forest cleared of monsters - save, of course, his two companions.

What he saw instead chilled him to the bone.

The forest area looked like a bomb had gone off. The massive trees that had surrounded the clearing had been all but destroyed, their charred remains all that remained of the foliage. The ground around him had been flattened, every blade of grass, every stray rock, obliterated by the impact of the blast. However, it was not the collateral damage that caught his attention. 

Dozens upon dozens of bodies littered the ground, their armor warped beyond recognition. The sharp reminder returned to him that this wasn't like a Buddyfight, where a destroyed monster disappeared in a flash of light. The charred bodies of the monsters destroyed by his Impact card lay on the ground, clear as day.

Then, inexorably, his attention was drawn to the horrible vision right before him. The two bodies on his left and right were where they would be had they been having a true Buddyfight, but once more he was reminded that this wasn't a game. They were beyond identifying; merely black, scorched flesh and metal.

"No…" He whispered. "Please no…"

Shosetsu fell to his knees, his breath ragged as he both tried and refused to comprehend what he was seeing.

"This isn't… this can't…Durandal!" Hands shaking, he brought the sword to eye level. "Speak to me Durandal! All the monsters… Drum and Axia are…" He shuddered and found that he couldn't bring himself to say the word. Not with the dragons' bodies so near. "We can talk now, Durandal. Please, say something! Anything!"

For a moment, the forest was silent, the only sound being the swordsman's breathing. Then, there was a crack. At first, Shosetsu looked around, thinking the sound might've come from a monster that hasn't been killed by his impact, one that he hadn't noticed. Then another crack echoed out, and he could tell exactly where it came from. His eyes fell to his Buddy, and widened in horror.

Durandal was cracked - a jagged scar running down its edge and splitting in two. Shosetsu stared at it intently, as if to repel the vision through sheer force of will. He was stunned speechless, his mind unable to fathom how the immortal sword could crack. On any other sword, he would've attributed it to the massive power output of his Impact card. Its power would certainly be more than enough to shatter a lesser blade. But Durandal, the sword that was said to never rust or break? Such a thing couldn't possibly happen, and Shosetsu almost found himself calmed by the sheer ridiculousness of the assumption.

That was when it cracked again.

Shosetsu's eyes widened as he watched cracks run through the blade, covering every inch of its surface up to the hilt. His grip on his sword tightened, and he felt the hilt crunch under his hand.

Before his eyes, Durandal shattered into bits, the blade falling into tiny shimmering pieces at his feet.

"What a pitiful sight," spat a cold voice.

The knight sprang to his feet, his senses on high alert from panic. His eyes combed the area, searching for the voice's owner. There was nowhere for anyone to hide after what had happened. Slowly turning, he moved to check his back, but flinched when he saw the remains of his companions.

"So, this is the fabled fighter of the Round Table?" The voice was back, and definitely behind him. "Afraid of facing the truth, even when it's staring you right in the face?"

Anger flooded through the swordsman's veins, enough to override his fear, and he turned around to face the speaker. When he saw saw who it was though, his blood froze.

Shosetsu Kirisame, face half-concealed by the white mask of the Dark Core granted to him long ago, stared back, smirking triumphantly.

"You… you're me?" he muttered.

"I am indeed," his copy replied cooly. "This forest has given me new life and freedom from your mind."

"The forest did this…?" Shosetsu narrowed his eyes at his duplicate, raising what remained of Durandal's hilt at him. "Now I understand," he growled. "You're nothing but one of the forest's illusions."

The other Shosetsu grinned at the deduction. "Nothing gets past you, does it, sir knight?" he mocked. "The image of when you were at your lowest comes before you and that tips you off that you're under a spell?"

Shosetsu glared indignantly at his double, but refused to respond.

"Oh, but this is a sight." The double continued on. "Seeing you return to the person you once were." He slowly advanced towards the swordsman, and only then did Shosetsu realize that his double didn't have a copy of Durandal in his sheath. He was completely unarmed.

"What are you saying?" The real knight asked, frowning. "I've not fallen for any dark power."

"Are you sure?" wondered the copy, glancing back to the carnage that Caliburn Grief had wrought. "Seems to me like you've done more than simply indulge in it. Even back when you were me, you could only cause a tiny amount of collateral damage before you were stopped. And look at you now…"

"Enough!" shouted Shosetsu, interrupting him. "Now I see. The forest is responsible for all of this destruction. All of this is nothing more than an illusion." He blinked, and turned around, expecting to see his surroundings fade away, but nothing changed.

"Thought you figured it out, didn't you?" teased the false Shosetsu. "Sorry to disappoint, but the only thing fake about this is me. But that's the beauty of it, really." He smiled widely; so widely that Shosetsu swore he could see the masked half of his face smile too. "I was supposed to tempt you to use that card, to make it seem like there was no other choice but to use it. And yet, you cast it all on your own." He crossed his arms, eyes proud and smile manic. "There might be hope for you yet!"

"Don't give me that!" yelled Shosetsu, pointing, Durandal's hilt towards him. "You caused those monsters to attack us. They were nothing more than petty tricks!"

"Even if you are right, what does it matter?" replied the copy calmly. Confusion bled into the real swordsman's expression, while his double's wide smile grew wider still. "Still don't understand? You cast that spell, knowing full well that it would destroy Axia and Drum."

A cold chill ran through his body as he realized the meaning of the illusion's words. "I…"

"Yes, you," continued the copy. "With barely any hesitation, you unleashed that tremendous power! Even though you knew that power was too strong for you to control." He narrowed his exposed eye, the red lens on the mask gleaming with dark energy. "It was all your decision. In a pinch, you chose to go with power, rather than trying to jump in to save either of the two. You would rather win at the cost of your friends' lives than lose at the cost of your own. That's who you really are."

"Shut up! Hrunting!" With a flash, the black blade appeared in his hands to replace Durandal's shards, and Shosetsu charged at his double with it. The copy began to sidestep, but Shosetsu turned on his heel and swung before he could evade. With a fierce yell, the swordsman's strike struck through his double, cleaving him in two.

"Cutting down an unarmed opponent…" muttered the illusion as its halves fell to the forest floor. "How far you have fallen. And you call yourself a knight…" With those parting words, the double's form dissipated into an inky black mist, leaving only its mask behind.

Shosetsu panted hard, sinking to his knees as he tried to recover his senses. Part of him was relieved that he had encountered his double. It gave him hope that the attack and Caliburn Grief's devastation were illusions, too. Though he had no formal magic training, Durandal had taught him how to dispel illusion magic once before. The swordsman brought up what remained of his cracked Buddy and stared at it, focusing every thought he had into dispelling the forest's enchantment, reassuring himself that what he saw was fake, and that his double's words held no influence over-

His breath left him when the ugly cracking sound from earlier returned. 

Shosetsu's hands shook as the cracks returned, spreading across Durandal's ruined hilt now. He could feel it weakening in his grasp, but still held tight to it, chanting in his mind that it was all fake, that it was all an illusion, that-!

It was not enough, and the last of the sword shattered before his eyes. He picked up the ruined fragments, of hilt and blade alike, clutching them through the singed dirt. Sharp pricks of pain pierced through his hands, confirming the worst.

"What is a knight without his companions…" he murmured softly, letting the shards slip through his hands, cutting through his fingers as they fell. "What is a Buddyfighter… without his Buddy…"

For the third time that day, a scream echoed throughout the forest, but there was no one around to console the weeping human, surrounded as he was by devastation and tragedy. And around him, the shadows closed in…


	5. The Lost Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the tortures of their own minds, Drum and Axia rush off to find their missing companion. Lead on by Durandal, they are determined to save their friend. But is there any hope for the broken Shosetsu, or has the forest's enchantment claimed his mind for its own?
> 
> Lurking in the shadows, a more sinister evil is brewing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun Christmas gift for everyone! 2 chapters this time! A big thanks to all my proofreaders, and to Venus again for spitballing ideas.

"Shosetsu!!" 

"Sho-sho!"

Both dragons' voices called throughout the dense forest as they searched for their lost companion, guided only by Durandal's connection to his Buddy. They walked with purpose, determination in their gait that fueled Axia's spell and pushed back the invasive fog, giving them a better view of the area. Though considering that it was a better view of denser foliage, it didn't help matters much.

Still, both dragons counted their blessings that the enchantment had been repelled. Their experiences had left a lasting impression on them, and it was only with the counter spell's power that they were able to explore the forest without being drawn back in. On instinct, Axia held onto Drum's arm for support, and while at first Drum was glad for the reassuring contact, what started as a light hold soon turned into a crushing grip that threatened to cut off his limb's blood flow the further they went on, until Drum couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, I know I said I was okay with the hugging but…" Drum tried to move his arm from Axia's iron grasp, and winced as he felt pins and needles run across it. "Do ya think you could not cling so hard? My arm is falling asleep."

Drum turned to glare at Axia, but stopped short when he saw how anxious the Dragowizard looked. His face was covered with sweat, and he was breathing deeply in an effort to calm himself. 

"Sorry…Drum-kins," Axia panted. "I guess I'm still a little spooked from earlier." His grip lessened, but his hands began to tremble, as if even losing that much contact sapped his strength. 

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Drum, concern lacing his voice at Axia's condition. "You look like you're about to keel over."

"I wasn't kidding when I said your hugs helped," Axia replied, managing a sheepish smile. "It's pretty much the only thing that's helping me keep my spell up. I'll be fine, though, so long as I keep in contact with you."

Drum couldn't help but look worried, even at Axia's smile. He hadn't given it much thought, but he could feel Axia's aura around them start to weaken the weaker his grip got. Must be part of that whole empathy magic deal. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief that he was more comfortable with Axia's affections now, especially if it meant keeping the spell at bay. Still, all the affection in the world couldn't stop the numbness that was spreading through his limb, and he needed that to stop.

"Alright, here." Drum held out his other arm. "Switch to this side. I need to get the feeling back in this one."

Axia beamed and swung around to grasp the other dragon's offered arm. "Thanks Drum-kins! I knew I could count on you." Before Axia could get a grasp on the offered arm, Drum lifted it over the dragowizard's shoulders, draping it over him and holding him close. Axia cooed at the gesture and nuzzled as close as he could into the crook of Drum's arm.

"Better?" Drum asked, smirking as he got his answer in another nuzzle, as well as the feeling of the spell's aura strengthening considerably.

"Much," Axia said softly as the pair resumed their pace.

"Not to interrupt your bonding, but we do have an objective to focus on here," Durandal spoke firmly from Drum's side. 

"Hey, we're just as worried as you are," grunted Drum, lifting up the Buddy sword to eye level. "But we're flying blind here. It'll be a miracle if we find him like this."

"He should still be nearby," Durandal replied. "We might've been separated from the fall, but the fact that you found me with relative ease means that our landings were in close proximity. If anything, I'm positive he's in this direction."

"Well, it's something, I guess," muttered Drum.

"We just need to keep a watchful eye out," Durandal affirmed. "Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary."

No sooner did he finish his sentence that they heard a loud scream echo through the forest, putting them all on edge. The two dragons broke into a sprint, determined to reach their friend before the fog claimed his mind.

"Shosetsu!!" Drum yelled out once more, but received no answer.

As they dashed through the underbrush, they noticed the plant life begin to thin out. At first it was just a few missing limbs from the trees, an effect one could chalk up to natural weather damage. But as the group came to a clearing, it was very apparent something terrible had happened. The surrounding trees had been burnt to a crisp and the dirt was smoothed with a blast impact shockwave. 

"What happened here?" Drum asked as he tried to see how large the shockwave spread. "It's like a tank hit the place…"

"Look, Drum!" Axia shouted, pulling the red dragon forward with him. Drum was about to complain before he saw the figure laying in the middle of the clearing. "It's Shosetsu!"

The young swordsman looked worse for the wear. His armor was covered in dirt and leaves, and his face and hands were both covered in bruises. A broken stick lay in pieces at his feet, and his long hair obscured his eyes from sight.

"Is he…" Axia shuddered and clutched his staff to his chest. Drum leaned down and was relieved to see the swordsman's chest move as he took a breath. It was shallow, but it was there.

"He's alive, don't worry. The forest sure did a number on him though…" He brushed Shosetsu's bangs away from his eyes, and winced once he saw their state. Axia peaked over Drum's shoulder and gasped at what he saw.

"His eyes…" Axia shivered as he gazed into Shosetsu's dulled eyes. "They're…"

"Like yours were," Drum finished. "And probably how mine were when I was trapped in the illusion."

"But why isn't he awake?" Axia wondered, still staring despondently at the swordsman. "Both of us were conscious during our experiences, so why isn't he?"

"That's what worries me…" said Drum quietly. He took the knight's shoulders and shook him lightly. "C'mon kid, rise and shine." He knew he'd more than likely end up getting a terrified scream out of him, but it was better than the comatose state the boy was in. But even after being shaken, there was no response from the swordsman. He changed tactics, gently tapping his cheek to try and rouse him. Still no response. 

"Drum…" Axia whined, fidgeting nervously.

"This is worse than what happened to either of us." Drum growled in frustration as he propped Shosetsu up against one of the charred trees. "He's not responding to anything we do now!"

"So what do we do? If it's anything like our illusions were…" Axia choked on his words, unwilling to think back to that dark time. "I don't think I have it in me to hit anyone again…"

"You needn't worry about that," Durandal spoke up from Drum's side. "Once he comes in contact with me, our connection should be enough to dispel this illusion."

"It's as good a plan as any." Drum murmured, drawing the Buddy sword. "Do I just put you on his lap?"

"Yes. Any kind of contact should work."

"Got it," He turned to his partner. "You feeling up to watch our backs, Axia?"

"I'll be fine, Drum," said Axia, smiling at the consideration. "Thanks, but right now we need to focus on Sho-sho."

Axia looked on nervously as Drum set to work, placing Durandal on the boy's lap. Once set, the immortal sword shone brightly, its entire blade glowing an almost blinding light. Both dragons watched, anxiously looking for any sign that the swordsman was with them again.

***

Shosetsu was alone.

The boy sat amidst the destroyed ruins of the forest. Not a single living thing was around him, and his Buddy lay in pieces at his feet. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. He had fought against a horde of unimaginable monsters, alongside two monsters whom he had called friend, all to protect a sacred lake that his Buddy had entrusted him the responsibility of. He had used a great power with the intention of saving his friends and to repel the evil that threatened Legend World.

Now he was left with nothing.

He looked up to the darkening sky, no doubt the result of the evil presence taking over the powers of the lake. He had failed his quest, had lost his friends and his Buddy. Now his duty was well and truly lost.

"I failed them all… Arthur… Drum… Axia… Durandal" His breath hitched as he said his buddy's name. "What kind of Buddyfighter am I? To let my Buddy shatter…"

Young Swordsman, a deep voice echoed out across the aether. Is this how a knight carries himself?

"I'm no knight," the distraught human spat. "Just a boy in over his head who ended up just trying to play the hero."

You've proven your worth to Excalibur. Acceptance like that doesn't not come easily.

"Excalibur was wrong. I'm no king. Merely a jester…"

You've earned my acceptance as your Buddy, Shosetsu Kirisame, the voice commented softly. Surely that is not without merit.

"Buddy…?" The boy whispered out, his voice shaking. He slowly opened his eyes, almost dreading what new misery he might see.

His gaze was met with a bright light, and in the center was Durandal, whole and intact.

"Durandal…Can it really be you?" He crawled towards his restored Buddy, a hand raised as he prepared to grasp the hilt, but jerked it back. The images from earlier flashed through his mind. "But I saw you shatter… I destroyed you…"

That was merely an illusion, a representation of your worst fears brought to life, Durandal stated. Rest assured, I am undamaged. I am only waiting for you, alongside your friends.

"My friends?" He shakily turned his head to the battlefield, wincing away as he caught sight of two charred figures that stood to his left and right. He shut his eyes, desperate to keep the scene out of his mind. "But I…I failed them… No worse, I k-killed them! I know I did! I saw-!"

You must look beyond what you see, Shosetsu, Durandal spoke, voice reverberating in the humans mind. You've overcome the darkness in your heart once before. You are no longer the same person who craved nothing but power.

"It doesn't matter. I still voluntarily put them at risk without any remorse!" He shook his head violently, his double's accusations coming back to him. "What right do I have to call myself a Buddyfighter if this is how I treat my allies!?"

You need only hear their true feelings to know the validity of your skill.

"I knew their true feelings!" Shosetsu spat. The image of the ravaged battlefield came to him again, and he held in a sob as he remembered the state the dragons were in last he saw. "They trusted me…they put their faith in me and I…"

"Killed them," finished a warped voice.

Durandal's light dimmed as it was grasped, and the sword found itself in the hands another Shosetsu. But this one was much different; it was practically glowing with dark energy, and had half of its face cored in a white mask. Its red eye flared and glinted off of Durandal's surface, as if scrutinizing the blade.

"Something wrong, Durandal?" The illusion asked. "You look out of sorts."

"You," the sword responded, now fully aware of the situation.

"Yes, me. Who else would it be inside your Buddy's mind but himself?"

"You are not my Buddy," Durandal spat.

"Funny, last I checked, my name was Shosetsu Kirisame," the copy said with an airy laugh.

"You are nothing. Just a bygone image of a mistake long since mended."

"Keep telling yourself that. But here, I hold power." The copy held up a hand, opening a swirling, dark portal behind them. "You are the intruder here. Now get lost!"

"No please!" Both beings turned to find the real Shosetsu, holding out his hand in a desperate attempt to reach his Buddy. His eyes were hollow, but brimmed with tears brought about by rekindled hope. "You're real…you must be…"

"Persistent," the double's voice cut through his counterpart's. The aura that surrounded his double intensified, and his hair grew out, resembling how it looked when the swordsman lost himself completely to the Dark Core. The ends of his hair formed tendrils latched onto the real Shosetsu, wrapping around his neck and arms, choking him slowly.

"Shosetsu!" Drundal yelled, but was jerked back by the illusion. It shook its head in a chastising fashion, and forced Durandal to watch on helplessly as Shosetsu's eyes dimmed, the young human falling to his knees once more.

"As I was saying, your time is over." Its red eye lens flashed, a massive shockwave accompanying it. Durandal could feel his power diminish, and found himself catapulted through the portal and out of Shosetsu's mind…

***

"He's been gone way too long," Drum huffed, staring intently at the glowing sword. "I don't like it…"

"Don't forget, he's in much deeper than we were. It only stands to reason that it'd take much longer to get him out," said Axia stealing worried glances at the human. "At the very least, we know we're safe out here."

Drum was about to reply, but stopped short when Durandal started glowing brighter. Both dragons looked on, expecting a triumphant return from their friend, until the light turned dark, and erupted in a massive wave of energy that catapulted them back, the two dragons yelling out in pain as they were each pushed onto the ground.

"What the heck was that?" groaned Drum as he picked himself up.

"Magical backlash," replied Axia wearily. "Something took all the energy that Durandal was using and threw it back at us. But what…?"

"The forest's enchantment repelled me," answered a frustrated Durandal. "It created a copy of Shosetsu from when he was possessed by the Dark Core and shattered me in his vision. He can't even hear me now, and I have no way to jumpstart a reaction…"

"That's terrible!" Axia exclaimed as he rushed up to Shosetsu's side. "You gotta try again! I know you can reach him!"

"I'm afraid I won't be of much use," Durandal replied somberly. "That copy can freeze me at any time. Without a Buddy to wield me, I am powerless."

"We can't just leave him like this…" Axia whined, gently shaking the comatose swordsman. "There must be something we can do…"

Behind him, Drum silently wracked his brain, trying to remember what happened with him. Think Drum. You managed to find a solution to this before. What did yours and Axia's illusions have in common? He grit his teeth as he realized that he didn't know the exact details of Axia's illusion, so he focused on the solutions instead. Slapping him wouldn't do any good, and I'm sure as heck not kissing him. He grimaced at the thought, but remembering the circumstances of that kiss did give him a better idea.

"Axia, do you think you can use your illusion breaking spell on him?" At Axia's confused look he continued. "We need to prove to Shosetsu's that what he's seeing isn't real. Your spell might have what it takes!"

"I… might be able to," he said uncertainly. "The spell was really only designed to dispel outside illusions. I didn't even know it could dispel them like it did with us."

"Well we have to try something!" Drum pressed. "Who knows what'll happen to him if we don't get him out of there?"

Axia looked unconvinced. "Even if it did work, I was only able to cast it because we have a connection through Magic World and each other. Sho-sho and I might be friends now, but I don't have an affinity to Legend World at all…"

"If a connection through Legend World is what is needed, I can provide the conduit." Durandal spoke up.

"You can?" Drum asked incredulously. "Wait, since when can you do magic?"

"I have existed an incalculable amount of years. I know a thing or two about spellcasting," Durnadal replied, a hint of indignation in his tone. "Regrettably though, I cannot perform any on my own, save a few passive spells that have warded off the enchantments of this forest from my own being."

"I'm sure," Drum snorted, but looked over to Axia reassuringly. "But this means we have a chance. Ya gotta at least try, Axia."

Axia was silent for a moment, staring into Drum's determined gaze. There was no doubt in his eyes, and he felt no small amount of pride that Drum would have such confidence in him. He nodded and raised his staff back up. "I can try, for you, Drum."

The armordragon smiled back and picked up Durandal. "Alright, let's go kick this thing's butt!"

"Your determination is admirable, but we still face one last obstacle." Both dragons shared a confused look this time. "The spell has a consciousness all its own, and will no doubt be prepared for any counter attack we throw at it."

"You mean even with the spell's power, it won't be enough?" Axia whined in dismay, looking forlornly at the sleeping human.

"Not while the enchantment has sway over his mind, no. With our current World alignment, it'll be much harder to dispel the curse."

"If only we could get in there. I'd bash that stupid spell and shake some sense into him!" growled Drum as he clenched a fist in frustration.

"There might be some merit in that," Durandal said thoughtfully. Both dragons looked at him expectantly, and Durandal continued when he saw their conviction. "So long as you can hold the connection, I can transport one of you into the mental realm. There, you might have a chance to defeat this mockery of my Buddy."

"You can!?" asked Drum. "Then what are we waiting for? Send me into the kid's mind so I can give that thing a beat-down!"

"There is a large risk involved," warned Durandal. "You will be fighting on an uneven playing field. That illusion will hold all the power there, and will no doubt attempt to put you under its spell again. You will have to match wits with it, then destroy it. Only then will I be able to awaken Shosetsu from his nightmare."

"If that's all there is to it, then consider it done!" Drum said, pumping a fist confidently. "I can take that no good double down, no problem."

"Just be careful Drum," Axia whimpered. "I don't know if I can help with my attention fully focused on one spell. You'll be there by yourself without anyone beside you."

"Hey, you'll be right beside me the whole time," Drum joked. Axia still looked uncertain, so Drum grasped his shoulders and met his gaze. "I'll get Shosetsu back, that's a promise."

Once more, Axia looked into Drum's eyes and saw nothing but determination. His eyes were alight with the fire he so admired, and it reassured him that the dragon meant what he said. Grasping his staff firmly, Axia took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to face the unconscious swordsman. 

"This'll be my first time working with a conduit from another world, but it should be fairly simple. Cross Durandal with my staff. I'll channel my spell, then it'll be up to you to do the rest," Axia instructed, leveling his staff with Shosetsu. A moment later, Durandal met with his weapon. "Now, this might sting a little…for all of us. Now that the illusion knows what we're up to, it'll actively repel us, but you can't let go of Durandal, or the connection will break and we'll all be catapulted back again."

"Right," Drum braced himself, gripping Durandal tight in his claws before nodding to the teal dragon. "Ready when you are."

Axia nodded and aimed his staff at Shosetsu's head, the tip glowing alight with magical energy. Durandal reacted similarly, the sword glowing a pale blue that intermingled with Axia's energy. The combined magic slowly made its way towards Shosetsu, tendrils made of light slowly wrapping around his body. As soon as the energy enveloped his entire body, he screamed in pain, and both dragons could only wonder what was happening to him.

"Don't let up, Axia!" Drum yelled over Shosetsu's cries.

The light shone brighter than ever, and its energy backlashed everyone involved. Both dragon's cries joined Shosetsu's own as the magical energy lashed through each of them, streaks of light crackling and running through them. Still, the dragon duo held their positions, waiting for Durandal to start.

"Are you ready, Drum?" Durandal called out. "I'm sending you in!"

"Ready or not, kid! Here comes Drum!" Drum's eyes shone, his body surrounded by a red energy that made its way into Shosetsu' body, mingling in with the green of Axia's Magic and the gold of Durandal's power. 

Axia shut his eyes, tears at the edge of his vision from the excruciating pain the boy seemed to be going through.

"Come back to us! Shosetsu!"

***

A bright, multicolored light flashed in the dark abyss that was Shosetsu's mind, and Drum and Durandal found themselves floating listlessly in the darkened sky.

"Charming place," said Drum after taking a look around. "So where's the kid?"

"Down there," Durandal called, already floating lower.

Drum looked under him and saw the swordsman, lying in the middle of what appeared to be the aftermath of a mass genocide. He held back a grimace at the amount of disfigured bodies that littered the ground. It was easy to see what had broken him.

"Well, look what we have here," a voice called from above.

Drum looked up, and growled as the swordsman's doppelgänger floated towards them.

"You again," Durandal muttered distastefully.

"I thought I told you to stay out," the illusion said, glaring at the sword.

"Give us back our friend and we'll be glad to leave this dump," growled Drum.

"Drum Bunker Dragon… I suppose it's only natural that you managed your way here," the false Shosetsu said. "Still, I'm surprised to see you. Last I remember, I gave you quite the verbal lashing. Something about not trusting you around that dragowizard?"

"Like I'd believe anything you'd say!" Drum growled. "Besides, we both know you didn't have anything to do with what he said. I wouldn't trust you for a minute!"

"Oh, but you should!" the double taunted, his tone oozing with malice. "I represent Shosetsu's darkest thoughts and desires. Deep down, he still harbors a distrust in you. That you cannot deny."

"Even if he does, it doesn't matter! We've got more important things to worry about than that!"

"More important that what your friends think?" The illusion looked aghast. "You would willingly ignore what's so obviously bubbling underneath the surface? I thought you had learned from last time."

Drum hesitated, the words striking a painful chord in him.

"That's right, you remember what the forest showed you." A wicked aura radiated from the double's form as he advanced on the stunned dragon. "I'm not just an amalgamation of Shosetsu's fears. I've seen what's in the deepest part of your heart as well. You've always held that doubt deep inside, and you would have this one fall into the same trap." 

"Don't you dare mock my loyalty to my Buddy!" Drum growled and lashed out, throwing his fist forward and socking the false swordsman in the face, knocking him back through the air. Drum smirked as he saw several cracks splinter across the copy's mask. "Whoops, broke your face plate."

Though the copy gave no verbal response, his mask slowly began to crumble. Drum braced himself for whatever new abomination was behind that mask. No doubt the illusion would pick something obscene to throw off his concentration, or mimic a person from his past to mess with his head again.

He was right.

The copy laughed quietly as it righted itself, its voice distorting into a higher pitch that put the armordragon on edge. Despite telling himself that he knew whatever he saw next would be some kind of trick, Drum couldn't hide a gasp when the doppelgänger raised its head.

In place of the crumbling mask was Gao's face. 

The two faces looked grafted together, the boundary line between them made quite apparent by the marred skin that ran down the middle, holding them together like some unholy patchwork doll. The being opened its mouth, its voice a mix of Gao's and Shosetsu's, and rasped out, "When will it end? The endless distrust, the hidden anger. This human will continue to bare these feelings in silence, all because of you."

"I…" Drum looked down at his hands, remembering how real his own illusion had felt, and had to shake his head to keep from thinking back. "I won't fall for this again! You tried to pulled that one already! It won't work a second time!"

"You should realize the deeper meaning, dragon," taunted the copy as it slowly crept forward. "I have access to Shosetsu's mind, as well as any others who wander into my domain. You are bound to your Buddy, body and soul. And there's just enough of Gao in you for me to know the truth…"

"Shut up," growled Drum. Despite his words, he found himself backing away from the monstrosity before him. "You're nothing but talk, just lying to get inside my head!"

"What would I gain from that?" It asked, sounding genuinely curious. "If I am, use that wizard's spell to break free! Or could it be that…" Its tone shifted, taking on a slightly higher pitch. It looked at Drum, and he recoiled as he saw Axia's eye, in place of Shosetsu's, stare right at him. "You don't trust him either?"

"Now I know you're running out of material!" Drum huffed, standing up straighter. "Axia just saved me from this sorta thing! He and I have a special bond now, and I trust him without a doubt!"

"'Now?' Only 'now' do you have it?" The horrific being smiled widely, its grin pulling at its grafted skin and disfiguring its joint faces even further. "Only after he'd proven useful to you do you see any value in him. Just like before when he became a part of your deck." Its grin tugged even wider, showing off terribly jagged teeth. "And just like with Gao, whom you rejected as a Buddy until he gave you a reason to care!"

"Drum!" Durandal yelled, still hovering behind him. "Do not let it deceive you!"

But Drum didn't hear him. He was fully focused on the abomination in front of him. Or more accurately, trying to deny what it was saying. "That's not…"

"Isn't it though?" It continued, heedless of the dragon's words. "You appeared before him to 'defend' the dignity of dragons!" It drew out the word 'defend', coating it with malicious sarcasm. "You would've tossed him aside and gone looking for another human if you were able!"

"I've grown since then!" Drum yelled, voice shaky and filled with fright. "I know the value to his unconventional behavior!"

"And yet you remain the same, denying others their natures as soon as you learn about them. Chastising them for it and recoiling from their very presence. Yes, how much you've grown indeed…"

It didn't take a second for Drum to figure out that it was talking about Axia, and he hesitated for a brief moment, shutting his eyes.

The false swordsman didn't give him time to recover; its long hair shot out, wrapping around Drum's arms, legs and neck. Drum gasped as he gripped the now black tendrils, trying desperately to pull it off. But his restraints held tight, and the illusion cackled hideously as it hovered closer to the struggling dragon.

"How simple it is, revealing those doubts you hold. They must hold a kernel of truth if they got to you this badly!" It cackled, a horrific melding of all three impersonated voices filling the void. "Yes, even before you came into this forest, you had doubts. You never could trust Shosetsu, nor Axia."

Axia… Drum's mind stuck on the dragowizard for a moment, repeating the copy's words. He's wrong. I do trust Axia…if he were here, the two of us could stop this monster, no problem! …But he warned me I'd be on my own here. Even though we're literally connected to each other…! His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he remembered his Magic World connection with Axia - the very thing that brought them back together in the first place.

He half wondered if his thoughts could even reach the other dragon in his current state, but he still tried. He visualized his connection with the dragowizard, his eyes shimmered for just a brief moment as he mentally envisioned Axia's tether…

"A final prayer?" the copy asked, noting Drum's silence. It scoffed and held out its hand, conjuring up a demonic looking Excalibur. "A fitting action, but pointless now. This is the end for you, dragon." He said and thrust the sword forward…

***  
Axia held on. Despite the strain of maintaining a spell between three different monsters and a human, with only one pair having a World affiliation with one another, Axia still held on. It was all he could do to keep his feet planted firmly in their spot, but he knew Drum and Durandal were doing so much more. Their's was a task that was monumentally difficult, one in which he knew he was a crucial part of.

And yet, he still felt helpless.

He knew how important his job was, and that he needed to remain behind to maintain the spell, but it did noting to quell the unease he held. He remembered how the forest's enchantment had engulfed him, and he could swear he could see the shadows dance out of the corner of his vision. Nevertheless, he kept on, closing his eyes to better visualize the spell and keep away any distractions.

It was all he could do for them.

Axia…

The Dragowizard's eyes opened, and he glanced at Drum. The armordragon's eyes were still glowing white, but he knew he had just heard Drum's voice.

Axia…

Once more, Drum's voice echoed in his mind, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on it. Axia almost lost his breath as a different plain of existence flashed before him; a pitch black sky that overlooked a scarred battlefield with dozens of ruined bodies littering it. But what most unsettled Axia was the being hovering in front of him; its face a mashup of Gao's and Shosetsu's, with hair that stretched out, restraining his limbs and cutting his airflow.

Only his limbs weren't restrained, and he could breath just fine.

Then it hit him. He was seeing what Drum was seeing; the red dragon had established a mental link somehow, in order to ask him for help. A moment later, another series of images ran through Axia's mind. He relived the conversation Drum and Shosetsu's doppelgänger had in an instant, and scowled at the accusations the monstrosity had claimed Drum responsible for. Axia's breath hitched, emotions overflowing him, before he glared harshly at the abomination.

"You despicable forest…" Axia muttered. "Trying to take away my Drum-kins… filling his head with all these terrible thoughts…!" He yelled out, his eyes glowing brightly and his magic aura surging! "Hear me now, you wretched illusion! You will not hurt my friends anymore!"

***

CRASH!!

A bolt of lightning struck from above, shattering the dark blade in two, and forcing the illusion back.

"What was that!?"

"Hear me now you wretched illusion! You will not hurt my friends anymore!" Axia's voice echoed across the void, punctuated by another bolt of lighting that struck the fake swordsman head on. It screamed in pain and stumbled back, its tentacles loosing their grip on Drum. The armordragon gasped as he was freed, and smiled confidently at the wounded monster.

"I told you before. That trick ain't gonna work on me a second time," Drum said, coming up towards the illusion. "The only reason you exist at all is because Shosetsu doubted our ability to trust in one another. Without that, you've got no leg to stand on!"

"This is impossible…" the illusion groaned, clutching its body in pain. "You shouldn't be able to work with him like this!"

"Looks like you don't know anything about us dragons then. We're a stubborn bunch that'll never give up on anything we set out minds to!" Drum reared his arm back, drills spiraling fiercely. "And I'm not about to leave, not after I promised to bring the kid back!" He snapped his arm forward, giving the illusion a fierce uppercut. His drills embedded themselves in the being's stomach, easily piercing it and letting loose an inky, jet black fluid leak from the wound. The illusion let out a piercing wail as it was eviscerated, and struggled backwards, tearing the drills out and letting more of that dark substance flood from its wound.

Despite its condition, it smiled at the red dragon mockingly, its face distorting even further. "You think it's that easy to get rid of me? I could never be destroyed by one with such doubt in their heart. You may trust in him, but there is plenty of doubt buried deep in you. More than enough to give me strength…"

To prove it's point, it pointed at Drum's hand. "Behold! Even your past sins continue to plague your mind!" Drum looked down and saw that the blood that had been part of his illusion was back again. "And as long as you hold that doubt in your heart, I am never ending!" The substance that coated his drills came to life and crawled onto his hand, merging with the ooze and becoming much more fluid. The copy laughed in manic glee as the foul liquid slowly advanced up Drum's arm.

Yet Drum didn't flinch at the sight. He stared at the creeping darkness as it coated his scales before scowling at the false swordsman, clenching his covered fist with little difficulty, much to the double's surprise. 

"You sound like a broken record," barked Drum. "So what if I feel guilty about what I did? What matters is that I'll do everything I can to make up for it. And if I can't do it by myself…" He reached back, grasping Durandal in his coated hand and held it up high. "I can count on my friends to help me! Axia! How about some dispel magic for your Buddy?"

Another thunderous strike of lightning reigned down, striking Durandal and coating it in Axia's magic. It slowly spread along Drum's arm, before enveloping his body in a shimmering, teal light that broke apart the blackness clinging to Drum's body as soon as it touched it. As soon as the last of it had been disintegrated, Drum held Durandal level to the false swordsman, grinning confidently.

"No matter what you do, you'll never free him!" The copy shrieked, slowly floating away from Drum. "I've sealed his senses, he can see nothing of what has transpired! No amount of magic can free him from me now!"

"You really don't get it." The being recoiled at how confident Drum sounded. "You said it yourself, you could get a read on other's minds just by their presence here. Well two can play at that game." He raised Durandal up again, the glowing sword shining brighter as its own energy mixed with Axia's. "Durandal is his Buddy, and there isn't anyone more qualified to speak on Shosetsu's behalf!"

The false swordsman backed up as Drum lowered his arm, and stared as the dragon kept the sword level.

"These dragons have proven themselves trustworthy," Durandal spoke, his voice echoing throughout the abyss. "My Buddy has nothing to doubt. You are the one that doesn't belong."

The sword's words left the copy frozen in place, the being grimacing as the gash in its stomach slowly leaked out more black smoke. "I won't forget this…" It said as its body slowly began to dissolve.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away that easily!" Drum yelled out charging forward and driving Durandal into the copy's open wound. This time, the results were more apparent; The illusion wailed in renewed agony, grasping onto Drum's wrist as it desperately tried to pull itself away, but Drum held firm, and soon he too started to glow, a red light intermingling with Durandal's and Axia's. The energy surged through the sword and poured into the false swordsman, causing cracks of light to spread throughout the illusion's body. With a final, roaring wail, it shattered violently, bursting into light and dispersing into the abyss above.

"Good riddance," Drum huffed once the energy dissipated. "Only one thing left to take care of."

"Leave it to me," Durandal's said, floating under his own power. "I shall be the one to waken him."

Drum nodded and followed him down, slowly heading to the real Shosetsu…

***

Shosetsu's world was empty. Gone was any sense of time or space. He felt like he could drift on endlessly into the darkness, forever unaware of the world around him. It was a tempting offer, and he would've acted on it had it not been for a bizarre tugging at the back of his mind.

Feeling surged through him, and he remembered all of what had transpired. He kept his eyes shut, unwilling to look at the carnage he had wrought. 

"Please, leave me be," Shosetsu pleaded in a hollow voice. "I don't know what you could take from me now. I've lost my Buddy and my friends. I've failed my mission, and put the world at risk. You've already snatched away my hope. What more could you possibly take way from me?"

"The only thing that can be taken from you is what you let be taken."

Though the knight knew the voice was just a trick, he still winced when he heard Durandal's voice say those reassuring words.

"I know you're not real… I won't fall for your false hope," Shosetsu said despondently. "I've let everyone down, and nothing I can do can change that…"

"You haven't let anyone down, kid!" Came a familiar dragon's voice. Shosetsu's eyes snapped open, and he jerked his head up, seeing the source of the voice. His breath hitched as he saw Drum stand before him alongside Durandal, both back to their former selves. The two were surrounded by a red, ethereal glow, the light of which felt warm and reassuring, a far cry from what he had experienced before. 

"Drum…?" Shosetsu asked, still hesitant. Desperate though he was to believe it was the genuine article, he was still apprehensive. "What are you doing here…?"

"Just got done taking out some trash!" The dragon's voice had an echo to it, but it sounded so very much like him. "Wasn't easy either. Your mind has a lot of clutter in it."

"That's why he needed some help!" Another voice joined in.

Even Drum looked surprised as a third figure joined them. There, bathed in green light, was Axia, looking as cheerful as ever. Shosetsu's eyes misted over as he focused on the trio, the warm glow of their combined light soothing him unlike anything he had experienced while in the illusion's control.

"Drum… Axia… the both of you…"

"Are here to save you," finished Durandal. "You still have a mission to complete and we will do all we can to make sure you complete it."

"We made a promise, remember?" said Drum, raising an arm out.

"What kind of buddies would we be if we left you in this smelly old forest?" Teased Axia, holding out an arm as well.

"You two…came back for me?" He focused on Drum, eyes filled with concern, fear and doubt. "Even after I accused you of…"

"Water under the bridge, kid," Drum shrugged, cutting the swordsman off. "It'll take a lot more than that to get under my scales."

Shosetsu waited. He waited for the inevitable crash that would destroy this joyous reunion, that would send him once more into the darkest recesses of his mind…

But it never came.

Drum and Axia looked at him with stalwart conviction and genuine smiles, and the knight found himself frozen in place as the realization that they were truly real slowly dawned on him.

"Rise up, young king," Durandal's voice echoed out. "It is not your time to lay down your weapon. Stand up, and continue your quest!"

This time there was no hesitation in his actions. Shosetsu stood up and grasped onto the dragons' outstretched hands, his whole world becoming enveloped in a bright light…

***

In the dark recesses of a cavern, two beings watched the proceedings. Light flittered up from underneath a watery pool, illuminating the viewing orb that hovered in the air. It was playing back the inner workings of Shosetsu's mind, as well as his rescue by the two dragons. One of the figures, a silver haired girl wearing a blue cloak, watched with a cold disinterest. The other was female as well, an older women with raven hair that framed her fair face and dark clothes that blended in with the low light, who looked on in amusement.

"And you said he knew fear," the woman said. "Seems like he still had a lot left to fear than fear itself. We owe those dragons a debt for saving us a load of trouble."

"The mission remains the same," the girl said coldly. "And they remain a stubborn obstacle in it. Especially if what you told me is correct."

"Yes, that red one, Drum was it?" The girl remained still but she took the silence as an affirmative. "You don't need clairvoyance to see that his potential is great. His power shall increase greatly over the coming period, which will prove to be exceptionally problematic for you."

Once more, the girl regarded the information with an analytical coldness before asking, "What of the other one?"

"The other armordragon? The one you refer to as Jackknife?" At the girl's nod she continued, holding up her hand to the viewing orb. The scene changed to a very fuzzy picture of the named dragon, who seemed to have a different aura about him. "That one's future is clouded. He too shall receive a great power, but it gets foggy after a certain point. One thing I see is that you're involved in it somehow. To a startling degree."

The girl nodded and turned away. "That's all I need to know."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to make a report. If this continues, I may need to advance our plan of attack." She held up a card, a portal materializing behind her. "See to it that you intercept anyone that makes it to the lake. I'll deal with the dragons if need be." And with that, she vanished.

"Mm, that's such a shame," the woman sighed as she turned to face the viewing orb, the image switching back to Drum's group. "Such potential with this one. It's a pity you had to be caught up in all this." The image flickered, and zoomed in on Drum. "But who knows? Maybe you'll surprise us. I'd love to see what you can do that has little miss frozen stars so worked up."

"The girl is rather high strung," a male voice said from behind her. "But she has proven herself quite capable. Were it not for her, I would still be under that very same curse."

"Much as I hate to admit it, her powers are something else," the woman sighed melodramatically. "To think that I had to resort to outside help. Though if it helps us achieve our goals, it shouldn't matter, should it Lancelot?"

"A wounded pride is a small price to pay," the male figure-Lancelot-chuckled. "We've all had to make certain sacrifices for this cause."

"So it would seem. Speaking of which, have you managed to procure the last piece?"

"I have indeed. Mordred was already scheming to take the throne, just like you predicted. It took some convincing, but I managed to rally him to our cause."

"Excellent work. With your actions, we have already changed fate," the woman held up a hand to the viewing orb, changing the image to a sword obscured by a bright light. "Soon it will be time to make our move, and we shall make the power of the lake our own."

Lancelot smiled for a moment, then frowned as an important detail came to mind. "What of the girl? What does she hope to gain from all this?"

"Most likely what we are after," the woman replied as she dimmed the viewing orb with a wave of her hand. "It is of no concern. We shall lend her the power she seeks and then she will bother us no longer. After which we will be free to make the Kingdom anyway we see fit."

An almost reverent smile came to Lancelot's face at that. "Then that future I saw will not come to pass…" He murmured to himself before turning away, his dark cape billowing from the movement. "Come, we must prepare for the approaching storm ourselves. Our idealized future is within our grasp."

The woman followed eagerly, a steely gaze on the dark knight all the while. "Yes, a perfect future for all of us…"

***

Reality came slowly to the exhausted knight, and not without a few sore limbs. His throat ached and his body felt stiff, but as he opened his eyes to see his two dragon companions looking over him, he couldn't help but feel elated. Though their armor was singed and their hair looked a mess, they were still with him. Alive and well.

"Sho-sho!" Axia cried, diving into a rambunctious hug once the swordsman sat up. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Good to see you're still with us, kid." Drum remarked, smirking at the display. "You had us scared there for a bit."

"Drum, Axia…" He managed out with a small smile on his face. That smile grew wider when he saw his Buddy at his side once again. "Durandal…"

"I knew you would return to us," said Durandal. "You have the will and courage of a true king in you."

Emboldened by his friends remarks, the young swordsman slowly stood up, only to have his legs buckle from under him. Axia was at his side in an instant, helping him steady himself. "This is real isn't it? Not some illusion…" Both dragons nodded happily, and Axia gave him another, softer hug to drive the point home.

"I don't think an illusion's hug would feel this warm, do you?" said Axia as he gently embraced Shosetsu. He felt the human cling to him, his body trembling slightly as he began to sob quietly into Axia's shoulder. A tear came to the dragowizard's eye, and he slowly rocked the two of them, whispering soothing words to the distraught human. "There, there. Everything'll be okay. You're with friends now, and we'll make sure it stays that way."

I never thought a hug could help someone that much… Drum thought as he watched Axia comfort Shosetsu, rubbing his back until the tremors that wracked his body began to slow. Never before would he have thought reassuring physical contact could help someone so much. You really are something else, Axia.

After a few more moments of quiet sobbing, and more than a fair amount of quiet reassurances that they were real, Shosetsu pulled back from the embrace. His eyes were red and moist with tears, but he still smiled at the two dragons. "Thank you. Both of you. Without your help, I'd be…"

"Eh, think nothing of it," Drum waved off any further explanation. "We're teammates now, right? We wouldn't leave you in the lurch like that."

"That's right!" Axia chimed in. "We'll be with you for as long as you'll have us."

With the reassurance that he was once again of a sound mind, Shosetsu couldn't help but chuckle at their continued resolve. "Thank you, truly. Now more than ever, we need to stand together as one." He let go of Axia, but quickly found himself falling down again. Axia grabbed him before he hit the ground, but it was obvious the swordsman was at his limit.

"Take it easy there, kid. Out of all of us, you got hit the worst," Drum noted, much to the human's chagrin. "'Stand' nothing. We need to find a good place to lay low for right now. We may be safe from the forest's spell, but that monster from earlier could still be out there, and we're in no condition to take it on right now."

Axia shivered at the thought, and Shosetsu nodded in agreement.

"You're right, we need to find shelter. It'll do us no good to be wandering this place at night." He pointed to a rough path of forest, one marred with many broken branches. "Down that way. There should be a clearing where we can set up camp."

Axia helped the swordsman hobble his way down the path, Drum joining in and holding up the human's other side. Axia smiled at the attention, walking easier with the bigger dragon's presence by his side. Their trek was a quiet one, the silence of the forest providing a calm respite after the cacophony of fantastical nightmares it had produced, with only the sound of their own footsteps filling the still air.

It relieved them all when they came across the clearing Shosetsu spoke of, an array of splintered branches and fallen foliage indicating that this had been his landing spot. "We can make camp here," Shosetsu told them. "It should be safe for the most part."

Both dragons nodded and sat the swordsman down against one of the thicker trees to let him rest. While Drum made sure he was secure, Axia walked to the center of the clearing, closing his eyes and lifting his staff up above his head.

Drum stared at him curiously for a few seconds before asking, "What are you doing?"

Several seconds afterwards, Axia struck the ground, embedding the bottom of his staff into the dirt. Electrical energy surged through it and crackled as it shot out the top of the staff, a dome of energy forming around the group's modest campsite.

"Protecting us through the night, Drum-kins," Axia said. He sounded winded and actively had to calm his breathing before continuing. "This forest might still be out to get us. If we let down our guards for a minute, those illusions will come back in full force." He turned to the others, a cheerful grin on his snout. "Luckily, yours truly had just the right counter spell for this. And from the looks of things it seems to be working!"

Yours truly? thought Drum bemusedly, more from Axia's choice of words than anything.

Still, Axia's boast was not without merit. Neither dragon nor human could feel any lingering trace of the forest's enchantment once the barrier was in place.

"Well done, Axia," Shosetsu commented. "I still think I should take the first watch. Who knows what sort of monsters roam these woods."

"Ahh, but you underestimate my field!" Axia playfully chided. "This dome is also equipped to discharge one of my powerful Great Thunder Shocks. Guaranteed to stop just about anything. Or give us a loud wake up call if something bigger than it comes a-knockin'."

Shosetsu conceded with a nod, still too tired to offer a proper argument

"Looks like you've got everything covered," observed Drum.

"Well, not everything," confessed Axia, exhaustion flooding his tone. He yawned widely and propped himself against his spear, looking ready to drop on the spot. "This spell takes a lot of energy, so I'll be pretty drained for the rest of the night."

"We should eat now, then." Shosetsu spoke up, rummaging through his still intact backpack. "Fortunately, even with all that happened, I should still have something." 

Though dirtied and torn, his pack had survived the worst of the ordeal, and he pulled out three boxed lunches, each with the Magic World crest on them.

"Are those what I think they are?" Axia beamed with a hungry look that put Drum's to shame. His smile reached his cheeks when he popped open one of the boxes and saw the delicacy within. "It is! Magic World sushi!!"

"They have sushi in Magic World?" wondered Drum.

"Apparently it's quite a delicacy with the studious folks," Shosetsu remarked, handing a box to Drum.

"It's been so long since I've had any," Axia said excitedly. "Oh, it's just like lunch hour in Magic Academy again! Only this time I'm not fighting for my spot in line!"

"Never thought I'd see you go so crazy for food," chuckled Drum.

"Well, you've never seen a starving University student before!" replied Axia. "Trust me, it was an all-out rush to get to the front of the line on sushi day."

"I think I have an idea." Drum smirked at Shosetsu, remembering his time fighting off dozens of Sengoku Academy students for food. By the look on the human's face, he remembered similar incidents of his own as well.

"Time to dig in!" All three said in unison, as they opened their respective bentos. 

Right after he said it, Drum hesitated when he saw the contents of the box. It was all brightly colored, rather appropriate for Magic World, but he had trouble telling where the rice ended and the fish began. It looked similar in shape to Earth sushi at least, though it was a small comfort when the whole thing looked like it might come to life at any moment. He turned to ask Axia if that was normal, but did a double take seeing the teal dragon ecstatically digging into his food. The dragowizard managed to scoop up a large bite in a neat manner and yet still devoured half the meal in less than 30 seconds.

As if sensing the armordragon's eyes on him, Axia halted his speed eating just as neatly as he had started, gulping down what was in his mouth quietly before asking, "What's the matter Drum? Aren't you gonna have any?"

Drum grinned nervously, though more out of surprise from seeing Axia so into eating. Never knew he had it in him. He gulped and nodded, picking up the chopsticks and looking at the colorful dish. Drum prodded his sample, eyeing it carefully. He thought he could recognize some fish in it, but with the rice colored so similarly, he had to wonder if the entire thing was some other animal native to Magic World. During his prodding, he felt a particular set of eyes on him, and turned to see an eager looking Axia beam at him, the dragowizard's lunch still only half eaten. He put on a nervous smile and picked up one of the sushi, closing his eyes and sticking it into his mouth in one bite.

"Well?" Axia asked eagerly. "How does it taste?"

Drum let the food linger on his tongue for a moment, partially to savor the taste, while fighting hard not to laugh as the other dragon practically started vibrating in anticipation. "It's not pudding, but it's pretty tasty." Drum acquiesced as he took another bite. it was enough to put a smile on Axia's face, and he dug back into his meal with gusto. Shosetsu watched in silent amusement, hiding his smile with quick bites of the bento.

After all the food had been consumed, Axia yawned once again. Whatever energy he had gotten from his excitement was spent, lethargy quickly taking its place.

"You should get some rest," said Shosetsu. "I'll keep an eye on the camp."

"I told you, you don't have to worry yourself, Sho-sho," Axia said, fighting down a yawn. "My barrier will keep us plenty safe."

The knight nodded but looked insistent. "I'll just make sure it holds through your sleep."

"Speaking of sleep," Drum joined in while Axia yawned once more. "Guess it was too much to ask that the sleeping bags and tent survived. Looks like we're roughin' it." He sighed and propped himself against a tree. Axia followed suite, not so subtly cuddling up against the bigger dragon, and almost immediately falling asleep. Drum smiled softly at the content look on the dragowizard's snout and hooked an arm around him.

"Bunking with your Buddy tonight?" Shosetsu teased from his side. Drum blushed but, to his credit, managed to keep a serious face on.

"Axia said he needs me close to help him keep the spell up," he said quietly. "And, ya know… sharing body heat, and…"

"Whatever makes things easier," said Shosetsu, saving the dragon from his fumbling and pulling out a large cloth from his pack. He draped it over the two dragons, getting a happy yawn from Axia and a nod from Drum.

True to his word, Shosetsu took over the first watch, tending to the fire as he surveyed the area. After a while, it became clear that Axia was not just boasting about his skill. The barrier was still glowing steadily and showed no signs of breaking down. Satisfied, the young knight turned to look at the two dragons. Concern welled up in him as he saw Drum still awake, now looking almost forlornly at the sleeping dragowizard.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rousing Drum with a jolt. The armordragon glanced around briefly before facing him, never letting go of his friend. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. The forest just took a lot out of me," he shrugged with one shoulder, trying to play it off. But even to him it sounded like hollow words.

"Is he though?" Shosetsu asked, his eyes on the teal dragon. "He seemed dead on his feet."

Drum nodded. "He went through a lot too. Don't worry though. He'll be fine, so long as I'm with him." The words came so easily to him that he hadn't even known he had said them. It caused the swordsman to raise a curious eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" His tone was unreadable and his voice stoic and even, but for some reason it put the armordragon on edge. "You'll be able to keep him safe?"

Drum swallowed the lump in his throat down as he matched the boy's eyes. It was the same look he had the first time he'd asked about their relationship. Drum steeled his gaze nodding his response, instinctively pulling the sleeping dragowizard closer to him.

There was a tense silence as Shosetsu seemed to size up Drum, the crackling fire the only noise present, its flames deepening their gazes.

Eventually, the young swordsman shut his eyes for a moment and nodded. "Good."

Drum was taken back by the laid back way he said it, and couldn't help but stare perplexedly at the human. "G-good? What do ya mean 'good'?"

Shosetsu opened his eyes and smirked at the flummoxed dragon. "I mean that I'm happy for you two. I had thought his affection for you was still unrequited. At the very least I wouldn't have thought your own opinion of the matter would change so quickly after I had previously asked you."

"It's a… recent development, yeah," Drum mumbled, but stopped short as his mind fully registered what he meant. "Wait, I never said anything about us being…"

"It was pretty obvious," said Shosetsu, still grinning. "Neither one of you can put up a good poker face to save your lives. I'm just glad your feelings for him are genuine."

Something in Drum's eyes must've held an unasked question, for the swordsman merely had to nod his head towards the Dragowizard sleeping at Drum's side, and whom Drum was holding tight in a half hug, though not tight enough to rouse the other from his slumber. If anything, it seemed to make him smile in his sleep, dreaming a peaceful dream of some sort. Drum flushed as he noticed it too, but put on a stubborn face, keeping his arm where it lay and snorting at the boy. It did nothing to remove Shosetsu's grin though.

"Why are you taking such an interest in my personal life? It's one thing to tease me, but this is the second time you've asked that kind of question. What gives?"

Though his question didn't remove Shosetsu's smile, it did remove any humor it had.

"You recall how, back at Sengoku Academy, I attacked Rouga Aragami when I was possessed by that Dark Core?"

"Hard not to forget something like that." Drum grimaced as he remembered the incident. "You plowed through 4 buddy monsters, Axia included, and it took Tasuku using Dragonic Punisher to stop you. Why did you even take that Dark Core in the first place anyway? You had to know something was off about it. That thing reeked of something foul."

Shosetsu's gaze turned to the flickering flames, his smile now gone completely."I was not always the fighter you know me as now. Before I met any of you and before Rouga joined Sengoku Academy, I witnessed him fight as the Wolf. I admired his fighting ability and power. It was stronger than any fighter I had seen before that point. I looked forward to when I could face him in a Buddyfight, and when he did knock on Sengoku's gate, I answered the challenge… and lost."

Drum stared silently at the human, watching the flickering flames reflect off his eyes as he reminisced.

"He defeated me soundly, and showed strength far beyond what I thought was capable." Shosetsu shut his eyes, almost as if the next sentence hurt to say. "I revered him for that strength. I wanted him to take me on as his apprentice, so I could become stronger as well. I can't help but think several other feelings might have developed in that time. Especially when I became enraged when he chose that boy, Kiri, to mentor instead of me."

His smile came back, a melancholy shadow of what it was before. "Hard to believe I could ever be jealous of a boy like that…but I was." He turned to look at Axia, the dragon showing no signs of waking up. "I see some of me in him. He has that same admiration of one's personal strength and the same assumption of someone's character that I had with Rouga. I deluded myself into thinking Rouga was a god among men, and it drove me down a dark path. One where I would do anything to be able to be considered his equal."

He looked down at the slowly dying fire and tossed another small piece of timber on it to keep it lit. "During the Gaen Cup, though I lost, it became clear to me that Rouga wasn't the man I thought he was, and that had I gotten involved with him like I wanted to, it would've been extremely toxic to me. Possibly even enough to destroy me."

A scowl had been developing on Drum's snout ever since Shosetsu made the comparison to Rouga. He wasn't liking where this was going. Not one bit.

"That is why I show my concern. I was worried Axia's trust might've been misplaced with you. He's an incredibly strong wizard, and if he turned to a dark path as I did, it would not be a favorable situation for anyone involved."

Drum was practically glaring daggers at the young swordsman. He was doing an impressive job at holding back a yell, the sleeping dragon at his side making him hesitate and settle on a glower. Shosetsu, returning his gaze to the upset dragon, held up a hand in a placating gesture. Drum snorted, but let him continue.

"And I've seen, through your trial in the forest and through your own actions, that I was wrong to doubt you as I did."

Drum's scowl relaxed at that, a confused frown replacing it.

"No one with a truly wicked soul could make it past their own demons in that forest. And if Axia was telling the truth about that spell, you must have strong feelings for it to be kept up even in his sleep."

The armordragon glanced down at the remark, looking over at the sleeping dragon nestled in his arm. Indeed, though he was fast asleep, even snoring quietly, the barrier that radiated from his staff still shone brightly. Drum looked back at the swordsman, who was wearing a kind smile once again. He mirrored that smile and leaned back against the tree, finally relaxed.

"I'm just glad you're not… well…" Drum trailed off. After hearing the swordsman reveal his personal fears, his almost seemed silly by comparison. Still, he felt somewhat obligated to share after what they'd been through. "Judgmental…"

"Judgmental?" Shosetsu repeated, sounding amused at the idea. "I wouldn't have thought you'd be concerned about that, not with the company you keep. Your friends don't seem the type to worry about things like that. And I'm fairly open minded, as you could probably guess."

"Indeed," Durandal joined in softly. "My Buddy has a knack for adapting himself. Plus you are all comrades in arms. Your orientation means nothing so long as your loyalty never waivers."

"That's something you'll never have to question, believe me."

"I know I can trust your word on that," Shosetsu said, smiling softly. "For now, we should get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Drum watched as the boy poured dirt on the crackling fire, darkening the campsite as the burning embers faded away. Shosetsu took one last cloth from his backpack and wrapped it around himself, settling beside a tree with Durandal by his side. Drum smiled as he saw the swordsman's contented look; completely at peace but ready to spring into action if need be. It made him feel at ease knowing he had such capable teammates.

His reverie was short lived. Shosetsu said a quick 'good night' before settling in, leaving Drum with his thoughts. His mind traveled back to what the boy said about him and Rouga, and he remembered the swordsman having said he had admired Rouga during their fight in the Gaen Cup. He never would've suspected that the swordsman's 'admiration' had run so deep, and as much as he hated to admit it, there were some similarities between their situations. Both Axia and Shosetsu had become deeply attached to what they saw as an ideal fighter, after only one display of such power no less.

The thought that Axia had fallen for a mere idea of who he was didn't sit well with him. He recalled all of their previous physical interaction before and sighed when he remembered how terribly he had acted; Pushing away affections and always berating the dragowizard's exuberance? It was definitely not the behavior of somebody who should be admired. Yet the dragowizard always put Drum on a pedestal, as if he could do no wrong. He then thought back to the forest, and how Axia looked when he thought he had harmed him. How hurt and ashamed he was…

No one should have to be put through that, least of all him.

Drum gazed at the night sky, the star spotted expanse helping to calm his swirling thoughts.

I won't let anything like that happen to him again. That's a promise.

He sighed and leaned back against the tree, rubbing Axia's arm one last time. Sleep came easier than he expected, and before long, all 3 members of the odd trio were peacefully dreaming.


	6. A Knight's Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now well and rested from their trials in the forest, the group continues on, determined to protect the sacred lake against all who would threaten it. However, the shadows that have been watching them see their progress, and begin to close in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's, folks! Things are heating up, and I got another double post for it! Thanks again to Venus for providing the fight script, and a shout out to Goshdarn Rabbit, another writer here who helped proofread this chapter and the next You both rock!

The next day saw a subtle change in the forest; Gone was the oppressive fog that had dominated the area, replaced by a warm glow from the morning sun as its rays filtered through the treetops. For the first time in days, the forest was filled with the sounds of small birds chirping and insects rustling through the trees. And it was this ambiance of life that the odd trio woke up to.

Drum was the first to wake up this time around, yawning wide as the sleep cleared from his mind. He glanced up, seeing Axia's barrier above him, still as strong as the night before. He then looked down at the dragowizard in question, who he still held tight in his arm, and smiled warmly as he watched him sleep peacefully. After all that had transpired the night before, it felt…nice to hold him so closely. He felt warm and pleasant like this, as if all his worries and cares were a million miles away. He lowered his head to nuzzle against Axia's cheek in a small gesture of tender affection, the gesture coming naturally to express how he felt.

Axia roused from the small motion, coming face to face with the larger dragon. His mind was still clouded in a sleepy haze, and he thought for a moment that he was still dreaming. He'd dreamt of embracing Drum like this too many times to count, and he eagerly leaned his head into Drum's nuzzling, sighing as he felt the warmth of the red dragon against his scales… A warmth that was more real than he remembered it being in dreams past. He blinked his eyes rapidly, almost unbelieving as to what he saw; that tough ol' Drum was looking at him fondly while holding him tenderly. The warmth in Drum's eyes was something he'd only seen in his fantasies, and he so fervently wished it to be real. 

His eyes caught the forest in his peripheral vision, giving him the last bit of courage he needed to test how real it all was, and he leaned up to gave Drum a small peck on the cheek. The reaction was just as he'd hoped; the real Drum was shy and reserved, unlike the Drum in his dreams, who would've been much more bold in returning his affection. And while he did miss the tender nuzzles he'd been given earlier, the red dragon's bashful smile was proof that he felt similarly. Emboldened by this fact, Axia moved his head forward, catching Drum's retreating snout and kissed him square on the lips. Drum's eyes widened at the sudden move, but made no objections, and simply let his eyes shut as he melted into it. 

The kiss was brief, but meaningful; a confirmation of what they already knew, but wanted to be reassured of. Last night had really happened, both the bad and the good. Axia gently pressed himself against the bigger dragon after their lips separated, and cooed as he felt Drum's arm squeeze him back. That arm had never let go of him during the night, he realized, and it made him feel safe to be held by such a strong dragon.

"This really isn't a dream, is it?" Axia murmured to himself as he nuzzled against Drum's chest. "It feels too good to be true."

"Well, I could pinch you but…" Drum glanced over to a nearby tree, settling on a still snoozing swordsman. "I think we'd better wait until we're really alone."

Axia's head jerked towards their third party member, his face heating up at the thought of being spied on, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Shosetsu was still sleeping soundly.

"For a moment there, I thought…"

"Relax," Drum reassured him, "He's out like a light. No need to freak out."

"I feel like I should be saying that to you," Axia chuckled, but nuzzled back against the larger dragon regardless. "I never would've thought I'd get to do this with you again. Especially not after what we went through."

"It's like you said. It'll take a lot more than some spooky old forest to keep us down." Drum smiled and gave the Dragowizard a comforting squeeze. "And I'll make sure we can spend as long as we want together once this is over."

"Oh, Drum-kins," giggled Axia, "I never knew you could be such a romantic!"

"I don't know about that! It's just how all dragons should treat their-" He stopped short, feeling a different sort of warmth creep up on him at what had almost come out. He really had no idea what they were at that point, but he knew it was something deeper than just plain friendship. 

Axia meanwhile, was blushing furiously at the implication. Though their time together was miles better than before, he never once thought that Drum would return his feelings so fully. Did he really intend to call me his… He couldn't even finish the thought without shaking and instead looked up at the armordragon, a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

Seeing Axia stare at him in rapt attention, Drum fumbled with his sentence. He didn't know what he considered them, but he could at least say something that fit what he felt. "Y-you know… really… special someone…" He cringed to himself at how lame it sounded, but it seemed to make Axia look even more expectant.

"And you consider me someone like that?" He asked shyly, ignoring the odd phrasing.

That got a grin from Drum, his haughtiness coming back in full force. Now that he had an answer to. "Well, you tell me. Not counting all that we've done, you felt how much I cared through that empathy spell, right?"

He gave Axia a cocky smile and the teal dragon felt himself warm up as he recalled what he had felt during their connection. Determination and passion, which Drum always had in spades, but he also remembered the fondness and affection he felt; those warm and subtle accents had been a large part of his emotions and he couldn't help but giggle at how easily Drum summed up his feelings. 

"You really are one of a kind, Drum-kins," Axia smiled, burying his snout into Drum's shoulder.

"I have my moments," he said, resting his snout against Axia's. In the privacy of their own little world that the morning sun provided, the usually gruff and reserved armordragon let his guard down, and let himself revel in the moment.

Across from the pair, the not-so-sleeping swordsman shifted in his spot. Shosetsu smiled at the calm silence they shared, risking a peek to watch the two dragons fawn over one another. So that's how he shows his affection? What a pair. He waited until they settled for simply resting against one another before feigning a yawn, waking up from his 'sleep'.

"You two look comfortable together," he said lightly. It was loud enough to startle both dragons out of their affectionate trance, but not enough for either to do anything to disentangle themselves from their position. Drum snorted at the swordsman, a cross look on his snout, while Axia blushed at being found in such a compromising, if affectionate, position.

"Much as I hate to disturb your session, we still have a mission to accomplish." He turned back to smile cheekily at the dragons. "There'll be time to snuggle later."

This guy's doing this on purpose, I know he is, Drum thought with a huff.

Axia laughed and stood up with a stretch. "He's right," he said, brushing off the dirt and leaves that clung to his robe. "We've still got a job to do, Drum-kins!" Drum watched as the dragowizard took back his staff, humming to himself as he twirled the mystic item around before slamming it to the ground, dispersing the field with just a little bit more flair than necessary.

"Someone's eager," Drum said to himself. That got a chuckle from the swordsman, and Drum turned to him, honest curiosity on his face. "What?"

"Not used to being the one shown off to?" teased Shosetsu quietly. "Seems like he's picked up a habit from you."

"Shown off to?" mumbled Drum. Shosetsu nodded towards the diligent dragowizard, who was treating clean up duty as if it were a makeshift target range. He used his staff to launch the discarded bento boxes into the air, then blasted them with a small bolt of magic, vanishing them into non-existence.

"After last night's events, he's probably more than eager to show off his own abilities to you." Shosetsu smirked and knelt down, grabbing the forgotten blanket and shaking it free of debris. "Just don't forget what we talked about." He patted Drum's shoulder, smiling easily as he started packing up his supplies.

Drum was about to help him finish cleaning when Axia came up to him, still practically glowing with his good mood. "C'mon Drum-kins!" he said, taking his hand. "We have time for a quick breakfast before we head out!" Drum spared a glance at the human, and he knew he was wearing his feelings on his sleeve when Shosetsu smiled knowingly at him.

He remembered his conversation with the human, as well as his own musings from the night before, and as he watched Axia start helping to get their day started, he remembered the promise he made to himself. Forget what we talked about? he scoffed quietly as he made to join his friends. As if he even has to ask. 

***

After a modest breakfast, the size of which resulted in a slightly grumpy Drum, the trio resumed their trek through the forest. Their mission remained mostly the same: make sure Lancelot's forces could not gain access to the lake or the power it held. The only change was in the execution. Instead of intercepting the oncoming army, they would defend the lake itself.

With their minds shielded thanks to Axia's spell, Durandal's perception and inner connectivity to the world had been restored. The sword was indeed as old as its legend proclaimed, and with it came a recognition of the lake's energy. Now guided by Shosetsu's Buddy, the group walked through the wilderness with a renewed sense of purpose and determination.

However, all the determination in the world couldn't hide the fact that their breakfast had indeed been too meager, and Drum soon found himself dragging his feet. "It feels like we've been walking for hours," he groaned tiredly. "Have we even gotten any closer to it?"

"We're in luck. It's not much farther right now." Durandal reported. "We must've managed to get closer to it in the commotion last night threw us in."

"Good to know we didn't suffer through all of that for nothing," Drum huffed and straightened himself up, doubling his pace. "Let's hurry. The sooner we get out of this forest the sooner I can get some actual food in me."

As if pleading his case, Drum's stomach growled loudly in agreement, managing to sound like wild beast. Axia giggled and even Shosetsu couldn't help but crack a grin at the grumbling dragon's plight. Drum sighed but continued on, motivated by the promise of tasty snacks. He gulped down the drool that had been threatening to spill out as he imagined getting to sink his teeth into a huge bowl of pudding.

He was so enraptured in his fantasy that he stopped watching his footing and yelped when something snared his feet, forcing him to trip and fall hard onto the ground. "Ow…what tripped me?" He flipped over, looking at his foot, and paled when he saw the long, tube-like thing coiled around his ankle. "I-is that a…?"

"Vine," Shosetsu finished, using Durandal to slice apart the foliage. "Don't worry, none of the fauna here is poisonous."

"Thanks," Drum sighed, shaking the loose vines off him. "I thought that was a snake at first."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that," said Axia. "I would've been able to sense any kind of creature, no matter how small. It's all part of the protection spell." He beamed proudly before a thoughtful frown overtook him. "Though come to think of it, we haven't seen very much wildlife here. I haven't sensed any signs of any creatures since yesterday either."

"Oberon's curse is unbiased in its victims," Shosetsu said solemnly. "More than likely, it affected the creatures who lived here the same way, causing them to flee." Both Axia and Drum looked conflicted, but he continued before ether could think on it too much. "But that might change soon." Shosetsu pointed up at an open part of the canopy where several small birds fly around the treetops, seemingly unaffected by the curse. "Look."

"They all seem just fine," Axia noted happily, smiling softly at the small birds. "No signs of any magic on them either."

"Defeating that incarnation seems to have taken a lot of energy out of the spell, enough to let those birds roost once again," Shosetsu said, taking a moment to watch the birds fly to their hearts' content. "When this is done, I'll talk to Arthur about this curse. There may be a better way to secure the lake without harming anyone."

Smiles were exchanged between the three, and the group continued their trek in quiet camaraderie…

…A peace that was readily interrupted when an all too familiar roar echoed throughout the forest.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Drum-kins…" pleaded Axia. Drum's grimace told him all he needed to know.

"If only it were. Can you tell where that came from, Durandal?" Shosetsu asked his Buddy.

"It's close. Very close," warned Durandal. "How that thing manages to mask its energy, even I don't know, but it must know that we're not far from lake."

"If that thing is coming for us, then they've either found the lake, or are close to it." Shosetsu murmured. "We must be as well. Why else would they send out that beast?"

"What are we gonna do, Drum?" Axia asked anxiously. "We didn't stand a chance last time."

Drum held his head down, and squeezed Axia's hand. He's right. Even when we fought together, we couldn't beat that monster. It was just too strong… He grit his teeth in frustration. If only there was a way to even the playing field. Then we'd… His eyes zeroed in on the vine he'd tripped on earlier and widened in realization before he turned to the other two. "Shosetsu, do you think you'll be able to make it through the forest without us?" 

"We should be able to," he hesitantly affirmed. "Axia's spell is quite potent. Even now, Durandal is radiating with its strength."

"Go on and find the lake," urged Drum. "Axia and I will deal with old tall, dark and gruesome while you fight off whoever's at the lake."

Shosetsu looked hesitantly at the dragon for a moment before nodding. "Stay safe." With that, he took off into the forest.

"Drum, how are we going to fight this thing off?" Axia said once the swordsman was out of earshot. "We're not strong enough to take it out. Even working together, we couldn't make a scratch on it."

"We'll be fine," Drum reassured, a cocky grin on his snout. "We've got terrain on our side." At Axia's questioning look, he pointed to the treetops. "Help me up top. I've got a plan."

***

The quiet that had once settled on the great forest was disrupted by the lumbering steps of a large beast, a variety of small birds flapping away as their homes were destroyed. The draconic being plowed through the dense foliage, its eyes darting from tree to tree, searching out any signs of movement. Its task was a simple one: locate and eliminate the human's traveling companions.

Its leg caught some resistance and it barely had a chance to glance down before its body was ensnared. A net of thick vines from the forest floor wrapped around the beast's body and tightened their hold on it. At first they seemed like a frail obstacle, but to the beast's great surprise, an electrical current surged through them, sapping its power. The beast roared in frustration as it tried to shake the vines off, only to entangle itself further.

"I can't believe it, your plan is actually working!" Axia grinned from his hiding spot amongst the higher tree branches. "The vines I enchanted are holding tight!"

"What did I tell ya?" boasted Drum. "Doesn't matter if its strong as a tank, so long as you weaken it, it'll be easy pickings." He cracked his knuckles, crouching down on the branch. "Now all that's left is the finisher!"

Drum sprung from the treetop, drills aimed at the monstrous creature's unguarded back. Just before they connected, the creature managed to move its legs enough to step backwards, narrowly avoiding Drum's attack. Several sharp spines shot out of its hide, piercing the enchanted vines and shredding them to ribbons.

"Guess that plan's gone…" Drum deadpanned before spinning his drills again. "Looks like we gotta do this the old fashioned way! Axia, cover fire! I'm gonna bring the hurt on this thing while it's still weak!"

"On it!" Axia nodded and descended from his perch, firing several blasts of electricity at the enormous creature. The rapid fire assault forced the beast to raise its arms in defense, and keeping it from focusing on Drum. It still tried, lashing out with an armored claw whenever the dragon got too close, rending the earth or destroying a large tree with every swipe.

The red dragon ducked and weaved around his target, using the destroyed foliage as cover to keep from getting skewered. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he mentally prepared his next line of attack. This was different from their first battle; Axia almost seemed to predict when the creature would lash a claw out next, and fired a lightning blast accordingly, which gave him the precious few extra seconds needed to dodge the creature's next attack.

Both realized it wouldn't be enough. The beast wasn't leaving any open spots for Drum to exploit, and only side stepped to keep from exposing any open areas from Axia's assault. In the midst of his frantic sprinting, Drum glanced back at Axia, and the two shared a look, their eyes gleaming as a plan was formed and shared between them thanks to their mental link. Drum jumped back as another clawed hand slammed into the ground, landing next to Axia. The two shared one more nod before Axia stepped up.

"Alright, you beast! Get ready to experience my newest technique!" he twirled his staff, building the energy around it and gathering it at the tip. As the monster roared and charged at him, he aimed his staff directly at it, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Great Thunder Break!" An enormous beam of energy shot out from it, rivaling Drum's own Mega Blast Bunker, and collided with the massive beast's chest, pushing it back into several trees. 

A deafening roar rung out and shook the forest as the monster was forced to all fours, electricity from the blast crackling around it. Seeing his chance, Drum charged, his drills spiraling as he aimed at the beast's exposed back. "This is what happens when you underestimate a dragon's strength!" He yelled as he leapt up, fist extended as he descended upon the monster…

Neither dragon noticed the creature's tail swing up, and by the time they noticed the limb heading towards Drum, it was too late.

The prehensile appendage grabbed Drum's wrist, its thick hide grinding his drills to a stop, and used the momentum the dragon had built up to slam him into the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dirt. It all happened in the blink of an eye, and Axia hadn't even had a chance to properly process what had happened before the beast's tail swung again, slamming its prey against a nearby tree. Drum yelled out in pain as the tree splintered from the impact, unable to do anything as the beast slammed him to the ground once more.

"Drum!" Axia cried, having come to his senses after hearing Drum's cry. It faked us out, Axia realized, his body shaking as he watched the creature stand back up on its hind legs. It knew Drum would go for its exposed back and managed to keep its tail free.

The assault was over as quickly as it had begun, leaving Drum wincing in the monster's grasp. A growling chuckle echoed out from its maw, quite satisfied with the work it had done. The creature turned to face Axia, the dragowizard cringing but maintaining his battle ready stance.

Drum wouldn't show any fear, so neither will I! This is what I've been training for!

Axia sprinted towards the monster, a harsh glare in his eyes as he readied his staff with electricity. The monster chuckled insidiously again and thrust one of its large arms forward, its claws outstretched with every intention of skewering the teal dragon. Despite his studious nature, Axia was no slouch in combat. He leapt up over the outstretched limb with ease and used it as a step to jump up towards the behemoth's head. Again though, the creature seemed to see ahead of his moves and threw its tail out in front of him to act as a barrier, with Drum's body as extra insurance.

Axia winced for the barest of moments at the sight of the armordragon limply dangling in the monster's grasp, but regained his focus when he saw Drum weakly reach out to him, his eyes still bright and burning. Even battered and buried, he still has the will to fight. Axia's face hardened, and he grabbed onto Drum's outstretched hand, yelling as the red dragon threw him up and over the tail's range. "You won't trick me that easily!" Axia growled as he poised himself above the monster's head, twirling his staff and making the electricity spark wildly.

The beast still had some fight left and quickly stepped back once more, only to stumble as it hit a particularly thick wall of trees, halting its retreat and giving the dragowizard ample time to strike. Axia flipped in the air, throwing himself forward and ramming the end of his spear into the monster's chest, unleashing a steady current of electrical magic into it. He spared a glance back at Drum, happy to see he was unaffected by his magic, and was content to keep up his output until the armordragon was freed.

After several long moments of constant electrical discharge, Axia knew something wasn't right. The creature wasn't flinching at all, and he glanced upward to see the thing smirking at him. Axia noticed the monster move out of the corner of his eye, and barely had a chance to put up his arms in defense before a hard fist slammed into him, dislodging his spear and sending him tumbling onto the dirt.

Axia groaned as he picked himself up, holding onto his spear with a determined look in his eye, but his opponent seemed content with things and focused on the armordragon in its grasp. It shook Drum about, as if to rouse him from his unconsciousness, but it amounted to nothing. It snorted in disgust and flung him into the dense forest to let momentum do a little extra damage.

Axia paled as he watched his friend soar into the forest, out of sight. He turned to go after him, but a loud stomp reminded him of his predicament. Drum's assailant stood over him, eyes set on him now. Axia didn't back down though. If anything, when he turned to face the creature, his eyes matched the beast's intensity. 

"How dare you…" He hissed, clenching his staff hard in his hands. "How dare you do that to my Drum!" Axia charged, unleashing rapid and wild thunder strikes against the creature; his mind was clouded with anger, with rage, all in an attempt to save his buddy.

The creature stood still, lifting its thick plated arms to deflect the attack. It held an amused smirk at the attempts and stalked towards the angry Dragowizard. Axia yelled and leapt into the air once more, staff charged at full power for a full frontal assault. The creature roared back and slammed its tail into Axia, disrupting his attack and propelling him through the trees in the same direction Drum had been sent. 

Before it lost sight of his target, the monster let loose a plume of flame from its mouth, the blast sending a massive shockwave through the trees. The creature roared victoriously, its cry piercing the air before its body began to fade, dissolving into a black mist that returned to a human female's hand and reformed into a card, which the girl took deftly and tucked away inside her robe. 

The female figure glanced at the underbrush, narrowing her eyes at the lack of bodies. She closed her eyes in concentration, a dark aura enveloping her body. After a few seconds, the girl opened them again, seeming satisfied. "Mission complete. Target eliminated."

***

Shosetsu dashed through the forest as fast as he could, occasionally glancing back to see if the beast was still on his tail. This wasn't like before when he was beset by illusionary enemies at every turn. He could feel his mind being guarded by the remnants of Axia's spell, and his nerves calmed at his lack of pursuers. Drum and Axia had its attention, now he had to reach the lake before anyone else could.

"Shosetsu, stop!" Shosetsu halted at his Buddy's call, and he paused for a moment to check his bearings. "We've arrived." 

The swordsman glanced around the area, seeing nothing but trees and foliage, and was about to question his Buddy when his eyes focused on an oddly thick patch of vines. Trusting his instincts, he slashed Durandal through them, cutting through the plant life with ease. To his surprise, instead of falling to the ground, the vines vanished into this air, along with a fair number of the trees that surrounded them.

"Forest of Illusions indeed," Shosetsu murmured as the plant life slowly vanished from his sight. In their place was a spectacle of wonder; The fabled lake spread out before them, reaching to the edges of their vision. Sunlight shone from above, the shade from its previous camouflage no longer blocking its rays from dancing on the water's surface. The water itself seemed to glow with a mystic light that radiated from its depths.

"We've found it," Shosetsu said reverently. As he gazed at the water's surface, he noticed a slight distortion in the air. He approached the water's edge slowly, reached out his hand and met resistance in the air. "A barrier?"

"Most likely a last line of defense for the lake should an unworthy intruder make themselves known," Durandal supplemented. "It seems to be holding though, so that means the lake hasn't been tampered with."

"That will change soon enough!" A voice called out from behind them. 

Shosetsu twirled around, drawing his sword in one fluid motion and intercepting the blade that had been coming down at him. An older man in dark armor pressed an equally darkened blade against Durandal, having no difficulty or qualms continuing the stalemate. The swordsman locked eyes with the man, noting the experience his gaze held.

"My thanks to you, young knight," the warrior said without any signs of strain. "Were it not for you, we would never have been able to find this lake."

Shosetsu broke his stare down with dark swordsman, and took note of his appearance. Though the color scheme was darker than he remembered, the black, ornate armor and stylized cuirass were instantly recognizable to him, having memorized his own knights' armor style from countless fights alongside them. "Lancelot!" He grunted out.

"It's nice to know my name is still so well known!" The traitorous knight said with a sneer.

Shosetsu glared harshly at the older knight, pushing forward to gain some leverage. "Yes, gone down in infamy as one of the greatest traitors in Legend World!"

"Don't give me that, I really am quite grateful," the warrior mocked with a sarcastic smile. "You've found the lake I've been searching for!" His arms tensed as he pushed back against his opponent's efforts. "As a reward for helping me, I'll make your end quick and painless!"

Shosetsu bent his knee just as the older swordsman put added pressure on his thrust, ducking down into a roll and sliding behind his opponent in one fluid motion. He kicked off from his position, his right arm already in position to slash Durandal down the exposed knight's back. But Lancelot caught sight of the young knight and slid his foot out, regaining his footing after his brief stumble and threw out his arm, his gauntlet catching against Durandal in a flurry of sparks.

"An attack from behind?" Lancelot sneered before pushing his arm up in an attempt to rid Shosetsu of his weapon. "That was a little underhanded, boy."

The young knight felt it coming and jumped backwards, stepping back several paces before reasserting his guard. "You have threatened to end me. That is something that not even honor can allow my holding back. Besides," the human smirked, "If you were cut down by that attack, you would have no right to even attempt to obtain the lake's power."

"You're a cheeky one aren't you?" Lancelot remarked as he sheathed his sword. "It's clear now that this contest will only end in frustration. So why not settle this the honorable way?" He held up his hand, a card materializing between his fingers. A card baring his image. "With a Buddyfight."

"A Buddyfight?" Shosetsu narrowed his eyes, keeping his body poised for attack. "How could I accept that? You were forbidden from taking on a Buddy."

"There are ways of circumventing even the most complex of curses," the older knight said as he walked to the other end of the clearing. "Not too long ago, I was introduced to an interesting power. By a very interesting human."

"A human?" Shosetsu asked incredulously, relaxing his guard but keeping his eyes trained on the other knight. "A human freed you from your curse?"

"Is it so surprising? Their ability to link with monsters is a miraculous one indeed. It is this link that has given you control over Excalibur after all. And after we defeat you, my new Buddy and I shall claim ownership over that sacred sword."

"Excalibur would never let itself be wielded by someone who betrayed their comrades," Shosetsu remarked confidently. "It will only accept a virtuous fighter!"

"Oh, my Buddy has ways of getting over that detail," said Lancelot dismissively. "And even if that fails, I'll gladly take the powers of the lake for my own. After all, once we crush you, there'll be nothing left to protect the lake! And that little barrier stands no chance against my Buddy's might."

"So where is this mysterious fighter then?" Durandal spoke up, "I'd assume you'd be rather attached to your new Buddy after so long."

"Oh, she should be here any second." Lancelot answered, crossing his arms expectantly. "She's just taking care of a few loose ends."

Loose ends? Shosetsu felt a cold chill run up his spine at what that implied. He couldn't mean…

"Ahh, hit a nerve, have I?" Lancelot chuckled at the human's discomfort. "Yes, I would imagine you'd be afraid. After all, those two were no match for the monster my Buddy sent back on the edge of the cliff."

Though he didn't like telegraphing his mood so clearly, Shosetsu couldn't stop himself from grimacing at the situation. So, it was his Buddy that had attacked us? Unbelievable. How could someone have that much power…? His eyes widened as he remembered one crucial detail that had been lost in the panic of his illusion. That voice I heard before I fell! It was…!

"Here she is now." Lancelot's voice interrupted the swordsman's brooding. Shosetsu turned to face where Lancelot was looking, his eyes widening as he recognized the familiar female fly overhead and land next to the knight.

Sofia Sakharov stared impassively at the young knight before turning to face Lancelot. "It has been done. There should be no more distractions."

Shosetsu tightened his fist, frowning intensely as he glared daggers at the woman. I was right, that voice I heard before was hers. 

Lancelot raised an eyebrow at the other knight's reaction, his face splitting into a smug grin as he saw the connection. "I see you two are already acquainted with one another."

"да," the Russian girl confirmed succinctly.

Shosetsu regained his composure and sheathed Durandal, glaring harshly at the pair. "I should've known one of them would be able to break that curse. You truly have lost all reason if you're pairing with her," he spat.

"On the contrary, I've never felt more sane. With her help, I will be able to reshape all of Legend World as I see fit!" Lancelot drew his sword again with a flourish, aiming it at the other swordsman. "Now, what say you, young knight? Do you accept my challenge?"

From the way Sofia spoke, it sounds like she's already incapacitated Drum and Axia, he thought anxiously, his left hand gripping Durandal's sheath. I'll have to face her myself, and make sure they're alright. He raised Core Gadget, embedded in Durandal's sheath. "Very well. I accept this challenge, traitor to the Round Table, Lancelot!"

"How very formal of you," he sneered before turning to Sofia. "Let's go, my Buddy! We shall teach this whelp a lesson in respect!"

Sofia said nothing, but still brought up her Core Gadget to float next to her. The two fighters activated their Buddyskills and took their places hovering high above the shimmering lake. Before they could Luminize, a silver UFO materialized out of thin air and a familiar red haired reporter popped out of it. "Warp successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights, Paruko Nanana will be on the scene to cover them!" After a moment, she actually bothered to look at her surroundings. "Even if it's not anywhere on Earth," she finished sheepishly.

"Where did she come from?" wondered Shosetsu. "Did she just warp without knowing where she was going?"

"She's a tenacious one," Durandal quietly commented. "Coming all the way here just to record our fight."

"Not her again," grumbled Sofia, glaring at the reporter.

After seeing both contestants, Paruko gasped in astonishment. "I can't believe my eyes! It's Sengoku Academy's Demon General Shosetsu Kirisame and Student Vice President of Aibou Academy, Sofia Sakharov! Could this be a rematch for Sengoku's loss back at the Gaen Cup!?"

"This is a Legend World dispute," said Sofia harshly, readying a spell in her hand. "And you are interfering." 

"Now now, my Buddy," Lancelot calmly called out. "There might be merit to this girl's interference. Girl!" He called out, making Paruko shrink back into her UFO buddy. "Am I to understand that you record and broadcast Buddyfights with that device of yours?"

"Yes, that's right," Paruko said, doing her best to maintain a professional air. "I record exciting and fast paced Buddyfights that-"

"Excellent!" Lancelot bellowed out. "Record this fight and then deliver a message to the world that I am Legend World's new King!"

"You're delusional if you think I'll let you have free reign!" yelled Shosetsu, bringing Lancelot's attention back to him. "This lake and its powers won't be tainted by your ill will!"

Lancelot smirked back at the knight. "Believe me boy, that's the least of your worries."

Paruko floated quickly down, putting herself in-between their line of sight in order to break up the argument. "A-anyway, we're here now, coming to you live from Legend World where these two are about to start a medieval match for the ages! Both fighters, please Luminize your decks!"

"A thousand swords! Defeating the enemy with a thousand vows! Luminize! Fortress of Swords!" Shosetsu called.

"A blade forged from a dark ambition, carrying with it the legend of a hundred! Dark Luminize! Hollow Duality!" Sofia recited.

Compared to other players, their movements were relatively subdued, but both fighter's voices rose as they proclaimed, "Time to raise the flag!!"

"I fight for Legend World." Shosetsu declared, his chosen banner floating over him.

"I, too, fight for Legend World." Sofia replied cooly, her own identical banner appearing behind her.

"The flags have been raised! Now let's get ready to see some action, folks! Say it with me now!" Paruko called out, flying high above the arena. "Buuuddy! Fight!"

"I'll start things off," Shosetsu declared, flicking his hand over his Core Deck Case. "Charge and draw." His cards floated over in separate flashes of light, and just as quickly, he whisked his hand over the middle-left card of his hand. "I call Great Magician Merlin to the left!"

His card flew out to the left side of the field, his monster materializing in a flash of light. Merlin surveyed the field impassively, his black robes flowing in the breeze, and grunted in annoyance upon seeing the knight that was at Sofia's side. "So the traitor has returned to make another vie for power, has he?" he said, tiredly.

Lancelot kept a steady gaze as soon as the spellcaster took to the field. "Merlin…" he mumbled, before smiling smugly. "Always a pleasure."

"Pardon me," Paruko called, floating down near the old wizard. "But it sounds like you two share some personal history. Care to explain for those at home who haven't taken an advanced course on Buddyfight history?"

Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself before speaking. "Lancelot was a prominent member of the Round Table, easily one of our best. He had a list of accomplishments under his belt and was second in strength only to Arthur himself," His eyes snapped open, and he glared fiercely at the knight. "Until he threw away his loyalties and betrayed us all for a foolhardy quest for power!"

"Such biting words Merlin. Especially after what Arthur put me through afterwords…" Lancelot wore a calm smile as he turned his sword towards Merlin, giving the wizard a hollow stare. "The things I saw during my trials were horrific. They tore at my very sanity! One would think that our noble king would allow for a reprieve after a time, but alas, I was fated to remain trapped in that nightmarish realm for the rest of my days." He turned to Sofia, his smile becoming smug again. "At least until this young dame freed me from that tyrant's curse."

"You have only given yourself up as the pawn to another," Merlin sighed sadly. "To think you had fallen so far. Shosetsu! Let us teach this fool that his allegiances now lie only with ruin!"

The knight nodded and continued his turn. "I pay one gauge and discard a card to activate Merlin's ability! Incubus Blood!" Merlin's staff radiated power, and Shosetsu's arm moved on instinct, the activation of Merlin's effect readily committed to muscle memory.

"Shosetsu sets up his field by using Merlin's effect to look at the top five cards of his deck and adding two Hero item or spell cards to his hand!" Paruko commentated.

A card from his hand -which briefly turned to reveal Percival - and gauge disappeared only to be replaced by two others, one of which he held up in front of him. "I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting." A massive broadsword materialized in the swordsman's hands, his arms sagging from the weight of it. It didn't stop him from hefting it over his shoulder as he declared his next move. "And I attack!"

He charged and slashed at Sofia, letting the heavy weapon's weight do most of the damage. She grunted as her life was brought down 3 points, but quickly recovered and took her turn just as Shosetsu returned to his post.

"Draw. Charge and Draw." The Russian fighter's movements were slow and deliberate, her eyes scanning the cards in her hand before picking one. "I discard Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn and Buddy Call Knight of the Lake, Lancelot to the left."

"You're too kind, my Buddy!" Lancelot said as he jumped into position. "It feels so good to be on the battlefield again."

"Sofia opens up with a Buddy call, and gains one Life from the Buddygift!" Paruko said from her perch.

"I pay one gauge and Call Knight of the Blood, Mordred to the right." She threw her next card out, the called knight appearing in a flash of light. He was younger looking than her Buddy, with dirty-blond hair that framed his roguish face. His build was slimmer than Lancelot's as well, and his armor, which sported a similar design to his elder's, had a silver tint to it. He also sported a long, red scarf that was pinned to his armor and draped over his left shoulder.

Merlin looked shocked and visibly recoiled at the sight of the younger knight. "You cannot be serious!" He shouted. "Allying yourself with a rouge fighter is one thing, but partnering up with that louse…!?"

Mordred looked up at the wizard, a morbid smirk on his face. "It's nice to see I haven't been forgotten since my departure."

"One could scarcely forget the havoc you brought to our noble court!" Merlin was fuming now, any semblance of calm tossed aside in the glare he fixed the knight. This time, Mordred remained silent, but kept his smug grin on all the while.

"This is a new one for me, folks," Paruko said while the group below glared at one another. "It seems we've stumbled into a heated Legend World feud!"

Sofia, uncaring for the monsters' dialogue, continued her turn. "Mordred's skill will put Svalinn into his Soul. Then I Call Disgraced Knave to the Center." A smaller man in black armor materialized in front of Sofia, standing readily at attention. He wore a pointed helmet that obscured his eyes and carried a spear that was pointed dutifully at the opposing fighter.

"So you even brought the stragglers who believed in your misguided quest…" Merlin noted piteously, his ire slowly burning down to cinders.

"I told her that she would have full access to my arsenal!" Lancelot laughed, much to the magician's irritation. "This is only a small taste of what my warriors can do."

"Knave's skill will put him into Mordred's Soul." At her fighter's command, the young warrior bowed his head obediently towards Mordred, his body dispersing into a ball of light that was quickly absorbed into Mordred's sword. "I pay one gauge and Equip Demon Sword of the King, Klarente," Sofia continued, brandishing a sword of her own. It was completely black, from blade to pommel, with red accents that ran down the middle of the blade all the way to the jagged hilt, separated only by a gold divider that held a red gem.

There's something off about that card she just equipped… Shosetsu thought as he scrutinized the black blade. Klarente…It's giving off an ominous aura…

"Klarente and Mordred will perform a Link attack," Sofia called, drawing her sword as she charged toward Shosetsu with Mordred hot on her heels.

"A Link attack this early?" Shosetsu's eyes narrowed at the advancing fighters, his hand reaching down to his cards. "No chance! Cast! Holy Grail!"

The twin blades clanged loudly as they connected with the impeding Grail, forcing both combatants to their original spots. "Shosetsu negates the attack early on," Paruko commented. "And who can blame him? He was about to be skewered like a shish-kebab!"

"You think you've saved yourself some damage, but it makes no difference," Mordred chuckled ominously, raising his sword in the air, the blade glowing with a golden aura. "My skill will allow Lady Sofia to perform a second attack, since she Link Attacked with me!" He pointed his blade at Sofia, the aura spreading and enveloping Klarente. "What's more, the Knave in my Soul will let her draw a card after I perform a Link Attack."

"Incredible!" Paruko yelled, "Despite having her attack negated, it seemed to do her more good than harm!"

Sofia drew her card wordlessly before raising Klarente once again, her eyes never leaving her target. "Lancelot and I shall attack next," she declared, jumping to the battlefield soon after.

"Prepare yourself, young knight!" Lancelot joined in, his sword already drawn. "You shall soon bare witness to the mettle of the Round Table's greatest knight!"

Both their blades ran through Shosetsu's body and he screamed out as his life dropped down to 6 points, doubling over soon after. He winced and held a hand to his chest, clutching it tightly as he felt pain lance around the area. Something's not right. I could feel the malice in the attack… He looked down at his hand, and while he didn't see any signs of injury, he still couldn't ignore the stinging he felt where Klarente had struck him. I must be more careful. My body might be done in before my Life Points are.

"Shosetsu isn't looking too good after that double assault!" Paruko said, keeping an impartial tone to her voice. "Because she participated in a Link Attack, Sofia gains one gauge and a Life point from Lancelot's effect, bringing her back up to 9 Life Points! This is one old knight that still has a few new tricks up his sleeves!"

"Tread carefully, Shosetsu," Merlin called out. "That sword holds a sinister magic. It was foretold to bring an end to-"

"Think you're safe enough to give advice, wizard!?" Lancelot bellowed as he dashed towards his former comrade. "I too have a Double Attack!" The dark knight leapt up, baring down on his target. Sword and staff collided, both combatants struggling briefly before Lancelot pressed his advantage. He slashed through Merlin's staff, piercing through the magician's stomach with the tip of his sword soon after, and dispersing him into light.

"Sofia takes out Merlin with a well timed assault," Paruko commentated from above. "With a series of Double Attacks, she's reduced Shosetsu's field, hand and life points considerably in just one turn!"

I have to turn the tides of this battle, Shosetu thought frantically. I can't be outdone, not with Drum and Axia still out there. Right now, I need to take care of Mordred. Once he's gone, I'll have an easier time dealing with Klarente.

"Draw. Charge and draw." Shosetsu looked over the cards in his hand, his eyes zeroing in on a monster that seemed all too appropriate to call. Following his instincts, he threw the card to the battlefield, shouting out, "I pay one Gauge and Call Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur to the Right, as well as Knights of the Round Table, Gawain to the Left!"

At this point, it didn't surprise anyone that Shosetsu's knights had more than a little familiarity towards the other monsters. But to see King Arthur, the ever stoic leader of the Knights of the Round Table himself, manage a baleful glower at both Lancelot and Mordred was a new spectacle. He locked eyes with Mordred first, causing the younger knight to practically seethe on the spot, before shifting to Lancelot, a piteous look crossing his features.

His fellow knight was less composed about his disbelief. "Sire!" Gawain gasped out. "Aren't they…!?"

"Indeed they are, Gawain," Arthur answered glumly. "Two former Knights of the Round Table, led astray by their own failed ambitions."

"Now, this is a treat." Mordred chuckled after composing himself. "Now not only do I get to take down the King himself, I get to have it recorded for posterity!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort. I return Hrunting to my hand and Buddy Equip Immortal Sword Durandal!" Shosetsu declared, returning the broadsword in his hand to card form. In its place, he drew a slender sword from the sheath at his side. Durandal's blue blade shone brightly as his wielder pointed it evenly towards the others.

"Shosetsu's all set up to go on the offense!" came Paruko's voice. "He gains one life with the Buddy Gift!"

"With Arthur by my side, I shall Link attack the fighter!" The pair shared a quick look before charging at the Russian fighter, the rushing wind and Paruko's commentary filling their ears.

"Shosetsu goes in for a Link attack as well! And with Arthur's skill, his gauge increases!"

Sofia braced herself, grunting in annoyance as the knightly duo took turns slashing at her being. She didn't so much as glance as her Life dwindled back down to 6, instead choosing to focus her gaze on the remaining knight.

She's not defending, thought Shosetsu. I would've thought she'd opt for destroying Arthur, but she might be saving her spells. He followed her gaze to his remaining monster before turning his gaze toward Mordred. Much as I'd like to take another swing from her life, I don't have a follow-up strong enough to end it next turn. In that case…

"Gawain attacks Mordred," Shosetsu declared as he returned to his position. The named knight nodded and charged at his counterpart, their swords clanging against each other briefly before Gawain's overtook Mordred's. His slash was clean, and took out his opponent in a hail of light, but before the knight could return to his spot, the red particles that had been Mordred turned green and reformed, the dark knight slashing Gawain's body in two before he was out of reach.

"Mordred avoids destruction with his Soulguard, and his Counterattack takes out Gawain!" the pink haired reporter called out. "Sofia's knights continue to amaze! Their array of tricks have put the halt on Shosetsu's advance! It's Sofia move now, and who knows what other secrets we'll learn from them!"

"Draw. Charge and Draw," Sofia barely gave her cards a passing glance before she took up a battle ready stance. "Mordred, with me. We'll attack Arthur."

The named knight nodded to Sofia, practically bristling with excitement. "At your command, Lady Sofia. I shall see to it that my blade strikes true!" He raised his sword up again, energy pooling around Klarente, before leaping into battle.

"Once again, Mordred gives Klarente a Double Attack!" Paruko's voice rang in the fighters' ears. "Can Shosetsu hold out against this all-out assault!?"

Holding out is one thing, Shosetsu thought. Their field is acting in complete synergy with each other. I have to find away to disrupt that! His eyes frantically scanned the cards in his hand and settled on a card that he wasn't particularly too fond of at the moment. King's Wave, Caliburn Grief… The card that had been the catalyst to his own nightmare in the forest sat in his hand, almost taunting him to use it. With this, I could destroy her field, and stop their attack… but… He saw Arthur in his peripheral vision, and flinched at the thought of showing such mindless destruction to the king.

"You would rather win at the cost of your friends' lives than lose at the cost of your own. That's who you really are." His double's words haunted him and he stood stock still while the opposing pair charged, eyes closed as he waited for the impending impacts.

"Shosetsu!" The knight glanced up, seeing Arthur himself standing in front of him. Time had frozen around them, leaving his assailants stuck in mid-assault. Though neither seemed aware of it having happened. The human then turned to his monster, the king glowing with a warm radiance.

"It is a king's duty to know when to use what he has at his disposal," he said, words echoing. "There are times when an ally's life will be put in danger, but you must not allow doubt to enter your mind! A knight dedicates his life to the greater good, even if it would cost him his own life."

"But if I use this card now, I'll only be saving my own life…" he clenched his fist, unable to look his monster in the eye. "I won't cast a spell knowing that it would only lead to senseless destruction!"

"It won't be senseless!" Arthur said firmly. "You will be using it to protect the lake, and to keep its power from those who would misuse it." His voice lost its intensity, replaced with a somber smile. "And in this case, I would be lost either way. It is up to you to make sure my demise is not in vain." The knight looked up at Arthur, his eyes slowing lighting up in understanding, and the king nodded in affirmation once more. "Now go, and unleash the Wave of the King! Turn Caliburn's Grief into your hope!"

Time returned to its normal pace, with Sofia and Mordred closing in on him. With Arthur's words resonating within him, Shosetsu threw out the card that had been his bane, yelling out its name. "I pay two gauge and Cast! King's Wave, Caliburn Grief!"

Arthur nodded and thrust his sword down, the blade meeting resistance despite being in the air. Immense waves of energy billowed forth from Arthur's sword, the king vanishing in a hail of light while both Mordred and Lancelot winced as they were caught up in the maelstrom of energy.

"Lady Sofia!" Lancelot yelled, bracing himself the best that he could against the onslaught of energy. "Use your power to stop this magic! Then together, we shall show this louse what happens to anyone who would dare defy Lancelot and his Buddy!""

"Cast!" Sofia shouted dutifully from behind Klarente, but her spell wasn't aimed at Shosetsu. "Oswira Gard!" A lance of energy shot out from her card, hitting Lancelot in the back, the knight's eyes widening as a variety of runes covered his body. He looked back at Sofia, silently pleading her to take back what she had done, but he burst into light before he could say anything. 

"Sofia destroys Lancelot before Shosetu's spell could!" Paruko shouted over the gale that ripped through the field. "Now her gauge is increased and she can draw a card as well. Too bad the same can't be said about Mordred!"

Mordred cried out as his form was torn asunder by the blustering winds. Both fighters relaxed once the card's effect came to an end, and Mordred reformed with the last of his Soulguard, a scowl directed at the caster. "Coward!!" he growled. "What kind of knight are you? Running away from a fight like that! And destroying your king, no less!"

"You don't need to be a king to protect your ideals," shouted Shosetsu. "You need only believe in your own potential, and be the king of your own self. That is something you've clearly forgotten."

Before Mordred could launch a retort, Sofia continued her move and dashed towards Shosetsu, Klarente drawn. "The attack may have been interrupted, but Klarente still has double attack this turn," Paruko yelled as the Russian fighter made her way through the air.

Sofia crossed the distance in a matter of seconds, and brought down her sword across Shosetsu's body, cutting his life down to 5. Once more, the knight screamed as pain lanced through his chest, and had to take a few seconds to compose himself before it faded. His breaths were ragged as he held a hand over where Klarente had assaulted him. That sword is no joke. I can feel its power increasing with every strike. Once again he checked his body, but saw no sign that he had been physically wounded, even though every nerve in his chest told him he should have a large gash in it by now. Its power is frightening, but I can't allow myself to falter here.

"Draw. Charge and Draw," The knight's eyes widened briefly as he saw his card, a small grin coming to him as he continued his move. "I Pay one Gauge to call Arthur once more. To the right!" The king took to the field with little fanfare, but smiled and nodded at his fighter. "I then call Knights of the Round Table, Gareth to the left." A knight in slim, silver armor joined the group, holding his sword at the ready. "Now, both of you, Link attack the fighter!"

The two knights charged, while a card floated up to Shosetsu's gauge as per Arthur's effect. Before either of them could make contact, a large golden grail materialized in front of them. "Cast, Holy Grail!"

"Sofia cast a spell to nullify the attack!" came Paruko's commentary. "She's not giving an inch!"

"So this is all the vaunted power the King of the Round Table possesses?" cackled Mordred as the knightly duo was forced back to their positions. "After all that talk about staying true to your ideals, one of your greatest symbols of achievement has ended up saving your foe!"

"Those are some pretty candid words coming from a knight with no defenses left!" Shosetsu said crossly to Mordred. He charged at the traitorous knight, bringing his sword down in a hard slash. "It's about time someone cut you down to size! With no Soul to protect you, this'll mark the end of you!" The knight tried to guard, but his sword was cleaved in two with barely any resistance. The rest of him followed shortly, and Mordred yelled in dismay as he was once again destroyed.

"He did it!!" Paruko yelled, professionalism forgotten in the heat of the moment. "Shosetsu has vanquished Mordred and left Sofia's field wide open! Things are looking up for the swordsman from Sengoku!"

Despite losing her entire field, Sofia looked as calm as ever. "You're a fool for letting your guard down so early. Draw. Charge and draw." Her eyes narrowed at the card she drew. "I pay one to play the Set Spell, A Fleeting Dream." The orb that represented it hovered next to her, while she threw her next card with a flourish. Then I pay one gauge and call Great Sorceress, Morganna to the left." 

All eyes were on the newly called monster; A raven-haired woman, wearing a long, flowing dress that danced in the breeze, materialized in the open area. An armored corset framed her midsection reaching up to her chest, and covering part of her arms. But unlike the male knights' armor, hers blended in with the fabric of her dress, making it appear as if she wore not armor, but a marvelous gown. Pauldrons adorned her shoulders, indistinguishable from a dress's ruffles if not for the gleam from the sun that reflected off its surface. Her glare was deadly, and she seemed to fixate on Arthur more than his fighter.

"My, my, you've certainly had a time dealing with this lot, haven't you, Sofia?" the sorceress chuckled. Sofia offered no response, but that didn't stop Morganna from continuing. "Still, it wouldn't be right to miss this. Not after all I've done for these good knights."

"Of course she would have something to do with this…" Arthur murmured distastefully.

Paruko's hair antenna perked, having just barely heard Arthur's comment, and she rounded on him in an instant. "I assume you have some knowledge of this new monster?" she asked eagerly.

The king sighed deeply before fixing a steely gaze at Morganna. "It is my great misfortune to say that I indeed know this woman. She is a skilled but cruel sorceress that has caused nothing but frustration for both me and most of my court. Never has there been a time where her presence didn't cause my knights strife."

"Is that really any way to thank the one who told you of Lancelot's betrayal?" The female magician asked smoothly. "Without me, he and your oh-so loyal wife would still be consorting in secret right under your nose with you none the wiser. I should say you owe me a great deal of gratitude. "

"'Gratitude'," Arthur scoffed, slowly losing all pretense of calmness. "What reason would we have to be grateful, after you have done nothing but taunt and provoke my knights?"

"Your words wound me, dear Arthur," Morganna said melodramatically. "I simply listened to their concerns. Everyone has them. Is it my fault some found a more worthy cause? Or is it a slight on your part that you kept such weak willed warriors close to your heart?" she smiled slyly. "A knight who held the affection of one who was beyond his reach… was it so wrong of me to offer him an alternative to simply wallowing in his unrequited love?"

Morganna smiled as the king bristled, clearly following along with her veiled analogy. "To him, I gave a glimpse into the future, one which foretold the consequences of his actions should he let his love simmer. And from that, I gave him a better alternative. One in which he would sit on the throne and rule the land as its new king."

"Are you saying you were behind it all?" Arthur asked, barely contained fury on the edges of his voice. "The attacks and threatening declarations? All of it?"

"That was more of a collaborative effort," she answered. "It wasn't until after I had met this girl here that I had enough preparation. Loathe though I am to admit it, she helped immensely when it came to freeing Lancelot from the forest's curse. I needed someone to make the threat feel real, and he fit the bill quite nicely."

Arthur sneered at that, but turned his attention to the silent Russian fighter. "And what of you? What do you hope to gain from all this?"

"Such things are beyond your understanding," Sofia answered calmly. "It is irrelevant. You are but another obstacle in my way."

"You can see why I like this girl," Morganna said with an airy laugh. "Cold and ruthless, with the strength to back it up. It takes a lot to break a fairy's enchantment, and even more to impress me. But she has done both with ease." She crossed her arms, her grin and gaze sharpening. "All the pieces have been set. Lancelot has served his purpose well, and now it's time for us to begin the final act!"

***  
From the ethereal plane that was the dropzone, Lancelot watched on in a state of shock. His fist were clenched in anger while the witch continued to explain herself, revealing just how deploy her deceit ran. And how much she had used him.

To think that i could've been led astray by the both of them. He bowed his head, ignoring the continuing fight. I was a fool to trust her and her empty promises. It's no wonder I'm regarded as a traitor.

"What's wrong, old timer?" Mordred asked from behind. "Sad your little dream kingdom plan isn't panning out?"

Lancelot stayed still, ignoring the younger knight's presence. "Don't talk to me," he muttered.

"Someone's touchy," Mordred snickered. "Doesn't feel nice to be toyed around with now, does it?"

A look of genuine confusion befell Lancelot, and he turned just enough to catch a glimpse of the younger knight. His eyes asked a silent question that Mordred was all too happy to answer.

"I knew whatever you and that sorceress were up to wouldn't involve me getting any glory. But now the game has changed, hasn't it? She's the one calling the shots now," He pointed at Sofia, the Russian girl staring passively while the monsters bickered. "She has more power than she lets on. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if she betrayed Morganna after gaining access to that lake."

Lancelot looked closely at Sofia. In the time he'd known her, she's always stayed out of sight, just out of the corner of his vision. Always present, and yet never there; unless the situation called for it. Now, he could see what his counterpart meant. Though her movements had been calm, her eyes held a ruthless precision to them. Lancelot recognized the eyes of a seasoned warrior, even at a distance.

"And what makes you so sure she won't betray you just as readily?" he asked, shaking himself from his musings.

"Nothing, really," Mordred shrugged, a smug grin on his face. "She could just as soon stab me as well. But unlike you, that might not be a sure thing. If she has a use for me, I'll give her my allegiance. In the short term, I'll enjoy my power for all its worth."

A scowl crossed Lancelot's face. "So this is nothing but a power trip for you?"

"In a sense," Mordred answered, much to the surprise of the older knight. "I know she'll give me power, and I know she wants Arthur and his fighter dealt with. I'll deal with Arthur first. For now that's more than reward enough." 

Lancelot opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short once he saw Mordred's body start to glow.

"Looks like I'm being called back into battle," he smiled derisively at the older knight as his form slowly started to dissipate. "I told you she still had use for me. Farewell, traitor."

His words echoed in the empty space, the old knight bowed his head as he was once again left with his thoughts.

Alone.

***

"Arthur," Shosetsu said, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the group. "Was she really your source for all this?"

"Regrettably so," the king replied disdainfully. "Truthfully, she had tried several times to disrupt the court with visions of potential futures. It was only by chance that I discovered that her prediction was correct. I may have listened, but I am in no debt to her. We shall stand together and stop her ambitions once and for all."

"You underestimate me if you think it'll be all that easy," Morganna said as a dark aura enveloped her body. The sorceress threw her hands out if front of her, creating a large portal in the air. "Allow me to show you the power I have obtained!" She pulled her hands forward, dragging a single card out from the portal. "Now, return to the field, Mordred!" She swiped her hand to the right, flinging the card to the unoccupied right area where became engulfed in her dark energy. It swirled around the card, creating a sphere around it briefly, before the once fallen knight burst out with a shout.

"Mordred!?" Shosetsu's shouted in disbelief, his monsters narrowing their gazes in frustration at the black knight's resurrection.

"Yes, he has returned once more," the sorceress smirked at her accomplishment. "All thanks to my skill. For when I enter play, I can revive a Size 1 or lower Hero without paying its call cost."

"I may be without my Soulguard at the moment, but it's a small price to pay for what I get in return," Mordred chuckled as he stretched his limbs to work out the stiffness in them.

"Unbelievable! Sofia has just returned Mordred to reinforce her field!" Paruko whined. "She's more determined to keep that monster than a bargain hunter on Black Friday!"

"A Fleeting Dream's effect calls Disgraced Knave to the Center." Once more the lesser warrior took his place and raised his spear obediently. "Using his skill to put him in Mordred's Soul," she continued. The warrior bowed his head, turning into a ball of light that entered into Mordred's body, his soul fortified yet again. 

Ever the dutiful commentator, Paruko summed up Sofia's current field. "Not only has Sofia called out her knight, but now when she Link Attacks with Mordred, her weapon will get the Double Attack ability thanks to his skill. What's more, she'll be able to draw a card on top of it because of Disgraced Knave's ability in the Soul! Things aren't looking good for Sengoku's Demon General."

"The girl is right, young knight." Morganna spoke. "Your forces have been weakened, and you stare certain doom in the face. Why do you continue this futile resistance?"

Shosetsu glared at the group, his eyes still alight with fire. He knew there was some truth to the witch's words, but he couldn't afford to doubt himself. Not with Drum and Axia still in trouble. "I am a knight of my oath, and I've sworn to protect this lake from all who would abuse its power! I shall not let any such evil hurt my friends. Even if I must face one hundred of your allies…" He grunted and braced himself. "I will not falter!"

"Say those brave pledges while you can, young knight" Mordred sneered. "On this day, the golden age of knights shall come to an end. And our reign will begin!"


	7. A Dragon's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues on! Forced into a corner, Shosetsu faced down the terrifying forces of Sofia's monsters. And though he fights valiantly, he is unaware of Sofia's true powers!
> 
> Meanwhile, the fates of Drum and Axia are...!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it wouldn't be much of a preview if I said everything at once! The ride continues on! Once again, a special thanks to my friend Venus for scripting the fight and to Goshdarn Rabbit for proofreading.

_I'm floating..._

This was the first thought that crossed the weary armordragon's mind as consciousness returned to him. The second was how much his lungs burned as he also realized the severe lack of air at his disposal. His eyes snapped open and it took every last bit of his self control to not gasp on reflex. Nothing but water surrounded him, and he recognized the feeling of being turned upside down as well. He soon righted himself and immediately attempted to swim to the surface, fighting against the water's tar-like consistency every step of the way.

A muffled splash caught his attention, and he glanced up to see another figure sinking down near him. For a moment, Drum thought it was whatever had attacked him, but soon disregarded it. The figure was much too small, and had a flowing robe that was more suited to a wizard than a-

Drum almost lost his breath a second time when he realized that it was Axia sinking down, and, even worse, that he was unconscious. Drum's limbs worked into overtime, propelling himself towards the unconscious dragon. He managed to catch his body and grasped him around the waist, his legs kicking hard as he began to swim upward. He cursed Axia's robes, their bulky nature and billowing properties now only served to weigh the two down.

Strong though he was, most of his energy had been used trying to land a blow against the behemoth from before. More than that, swimming had never been his strong suit, and Drum soon found himself loosing the battle against the current. The light flittering from the surface never seemed any closer, no matter how much he swam, and the distant possibility that they might not make it seemed all too real.

_"There aren't many monsters who'd stick their neck out for someone like me like you did when that girl almost burned my card."_

Rage flowed through his body as he remembered Axia's words, and the feeling drove him on, filling him with determination and renewing his strength. He grasped Axia with both hands, holding him bridal style and using his legs to propel him through the water. For a moment, he was delighted when he felt how much easier it was. The change in position reduced the amount of drag Axia's robes had created. Still, the lights at the surface never got any closer. If anything they seemed duller now.

_"I see some of me in him. He has that same admiration of one's personal strength and the same assumption of someone's character that I had with Rouga."_

Shosetsu's words struck another chord in him, and he focused on that conversation to keep his mind off his aching lungs.

_"During the Gaen Cup, though I lost, it became clear to me that Rouga wasn't the man I thought he was, and that had I gotten involved with him like I wanted to, it would've been extremely toxic to me. Possibly enough to destroy me. That is why I show my concern. I was worried Axia's trust might've been misplaced with you."_

Drum grit his teeth and pushed his body harder, every muscle aching from the lack of oxygen. Yet he wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. Not until they reached the surface. Not until they were all safe, like he had promised.

_I'm no liar. I would never give up on anyone or leave them in the drink. And I'm sure as heck not Rouga! I can save him, just a little more!_

A light, bubbling sound caught his attention, his efforts halted as he glanced towards Axia. Shock crept through his system as he saw the dragowizard's maw open, a large air bubble floating to the surface.

He briefly envied that bubble, effortlessly accomplishing what he was straining to do, but only for a moment. Axia's lack of oxygen took precedence. Still, he knew with them being so far from the surface, air would be a valuable commodity. Drum shut his eyes, thinking of the few possibilities that could be done. Only one option presented itself as being plausible. His mind set, he pressed his lips to Axia's own and blew in, sharing nearly all of his remaining air. Drum felt the exhaustion kicking in as his oxygen supply ran dry, but he also felt the dragowizard beneath him stir and pulled away to give him room.

Axia roused in a panic, struggling desperately and kicking his legs as he regained consciousness. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening, and grabbed Drum's arm, trying his hardest to swim as Drum had. It was too little too late, and Drum could feel himself losing consciousness. He tried to give the other dragon a reassuring smile, but, in trying to keep what meager oxygen he had, it was too forced and came as a grimace. He closed his eyes, the burn in his lungs too great. He could only hope Axia would make it to the surface.

Though it seemed he was to be denied that. He felt the Dragowizard grip him tight, and press his lips back to his own. Even with the water surrounding them, he could still feel a tear leak from his eye.

_Such a bittersweet scene this is…_  

Both dragons felt a sense of weightlessness as the water became slightly less intrusive than before. As their lips parted, they both gasped hard, expecting to be flooded with water soon after. The two glanced around when they felt air enter their lungs instead.

_You two are not from this world._  

A female voice spoke, though it seemed to be coming from inside their heads. Both dragons looked around the odd space, unsure where it was coming from. 

_You've both come a long way from home. I've seen your trials in the forest. Very few have managed to find this lake, and fewer still have intrigued me as much as you two have._

A light materialized in front of them, blinding both dragons for a moment. A shape emerged from it, and a being cloaked in etherial, flowing robes floated before them. Its features were blurred because of the water veils surrounding it, but it held a humanoid look.

_My name is Nimoue. I am the Guardian of the Sacred Lake. Or The Lady of the Lake, if you so prefer._

"Lady of the Lake…?" Drum muttered, only to gasp a moment later when he realized he just spoke and wasn't drowning.

"You… you saved us?" Axia wondered, having regained his composure while Drum stared. "But why?"

Nimoue nodded. _Countless others have searched for this lake and the power it holds. They have created strife and harmed innocents just to get a glimpse of it. Yet you two searched to help a friend, and sought no personal gain aside from traveling experience. I've not seen souls that noble since Arthur himself appeared before me so long ago._

The spirit seemed to take a moment to reflect on that event, and it was just enough time for Drum to regain his composure at last.

"Look, Lady, it's great that you admire us and all, but…" his next thought was very troubling, and he found himself squeezing Axia's hand for reassurance. "I'm pretty sure we both ran out of air back there. Give it to me straight, are we…?"

"Drum?" asked Axia, his face marred with worry and uncertainty. Drum couldn't bring himself to ask what he wanted. Not if it meant dashing both their hopes.

_You wish to know if you are still among the land of the living?_ whispered the spirit, as if reading his mind. Drum clenched his eyes shut, a growl in his throat as he felt Axia tighten his hold on him. While he didn't wish it to be said so bluntly, it was what he wanted to ask, and he nodded in affirmation, silently dreading the answer.

_Were you of a wicked soul, this lake would have claimed your lives, and indeed, you would no longer be with us. As it stands, I have seen into your hearts. To take away such noble creatures from their Worlds would be a grave injustice._

Both dragons looked up at Nimoue in disbelief, then to each other. Relief and happiness spread through them quicker than wildfire, and Axia embraced Drum in his excitement while the bigger dragon was content to remain smiling at Nimoue, silently thanking her.

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Axia from Drum's side.

_I would ask one favor of you._ She turned and materialized a sphere of water inside their space, a video image immediately coming in. _Your friend is fighting fiercely to defend this lake. But I'm afraid this new evil is overwhelming him._

"Shosetsu!" Both Drum and Axia cried. "Wait, is he fighting against Sofia?" Drum gawked as he saw the other combatant. "How in the heck did she make it here?"

"It would be her," said Axia with a grimace. "Only someone heartless enough to burn an innocent monster's card could make it past the enchantment!"

_If the fight continues as is, he will most likely fall. I would ask you to save him. He has come across a great evil that seeks to use the lake's power to their own ends. Please, I ask that you help this young knight in his battle._

"You got it, Lady!" Drum said, pumping a fist. "No one messes with one of my friends and gets away with it!"

"Count me in too!" Axia joined in, an eager fire in his eyes. "I could never allow my friend to fall to such brutes!"

_Your courage is admirable, and your wills are strong. I am elated to see you come so far in such a short time._ Nimoue raised her hand up, tendrils of light pouring from it and enveloping both dragons' bodies. _Your trials in the forest have served you well. You have earned the respect of Legend World and the right to inherit a new power._  

They emerged changed beings, their newest garments still bathed in radiant light. Before it could dissipate, the spirit of the lake spoke up once more.

_Time is short, and the enemy is unrelenting. Now go, Dragonic Knights of Legend World. Aid your friend and save this world!_

Even in their fading radiance, they nodded, their forms shimmering again before shooting into the air.

_Be safe, young heroes. Use your bonds to create a new future. For both Legend World…and yourselves._  

***

A tense silence had taken over the field after Mordred's declaration. Paruko watched on in frightened anticipation as both fighters stared tensely at one another, almost daring one of them to make a move.

Shosetsu glared at the knights surrounding him, his hands ready to move his cards when the need arose. He was outnumbered and backed into a corner, but he would not show weakness now.

Sofia, meanwhile, had the same cold look on her face, but her eyes were sharply focused. It was obvious to anyone who looked that she was sizing the swordsman up, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Just as Sofia raised Klarente up in a battle ready stance, Shosetsu yelled out. "I move Gareth to the center!" The named knight answered his fighter's call, swiftly flashing in front of Shosetsu, sword raised in defense.

Sofia was undeterred, and turned to the male knight by her side. "Mordred, with me. We shall Link attack Arthur."

"By your command," Mordred said, his tone dripping with morbid excitement, and the two flew across the field towards the monster.

Ever impulsive, Mordred clashed swords with the king first, the two slashing and parrying one another with equal fervor. Despite his skillful swordplay, Arthur found himself forced back by Mordred's aggressive slashes. So focused was he on deflecting the younger knight's blows that he never saw Sofia fly behind him until she slashed Klarente across his back. Arthur cried out in pain but was soon silenced when Mordred swung down at his now exposed front, dispersing the king into light.

Sofia fell back to position, drawing a card from her deck through Mordred's acquired effect. "Link attack, Morganna and Klarente on Gareth!" She was off again, while the female spellcaster fired off her own wave of magic. That magic was faster than Sofia was and engulfed the remaining knight, draining him of his strength. To Shosetsu's surprise, the magic enveloped him too, or more specifically Durandal.

"What's going on!?" he yelled, eyes widening as his sword lost color, turning a sickly grey.

"My skill, brave sir knight," mocked Morganna. "When I declare a link attack while the fighter is equipped with a weapon, I negate the effects of all cards you control. And what's more, the weapon gets to Penetrate!"

Gareth stumbled as the assault ceased, only to be cut down by Sofia's blade. She swung her sword horizontally, the blade cleaving through Gareth's body with ease, and kept charging at Shosetsu. The knight raised his weapon on instinct, and grunted when Sofia stabbed at the flat of his sword. He saw his life trickle down to 3 out of his peripherals, and wore a curious look when Sofia didn't retreat.

For a brief moment, both fighters stared at one another, neither moving an inch. That was until a noise caught his ear. A familiar noise.

An ugly noise. 

Shosetsu found himself short of breath as his eyes traveled down Durandal's blade. There, where Klarente had stabbed at it, was a crack. It was a small thing, no larger than an inch, but it brought back terrible memories to the swordsman. The images of the desolate wasteland he was stranded in flashed before him and he found his grip tighten around Durandal's pommel.

"No," he whispered frightfully, his body shaking as he relived his nightmare. "Not again…"

"Nothing has changed," Sofia's cold voice broke the silence fully. "You were weak before, and you are weak now." 

"Be brave, Shosetsu," Durandal said, his voice painfully strained. "Remember that you are not alone in this fight. There is always someone by your side."

"Enough," Sofia swung upwards, dragging Klarente's tip across Durandal's blade, the cracks spreading along the surface. "Your allies have already fallen. I've seen to that personally."

Her words stunned the swordsman, but his attention was brought back by the sound Durandal cracking. Once more, all he could do was stare in stunned silence as the Immortal Sword splintered.

Sofia found the sword's destruction too slow and whirled around, cutting the blade in half with a single swing. The top half flew past his head, several shards nicking his cheek as they flew by. Pain seared across his face, but a feeling of inertia demanded his attention. A glance down saw the lake's surface steadily approaching him, and as he flinched at the revelation that he was falling, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him gasp in terror.

The symbol of energy that had been his Buddyskill was cracked, part of it shattered where the shards of the sword had flown. More than that, he soon realized, bits and pieces started to fall off from the impact, leaving a gap in the ring itself.

"How…?"

"Disaster Force is stronger than you realize," Sofia said coldly. "There's a reason why you could not handle it."

"More to the point, Klarente has the power to destroy a weapon when it inflicts damage unto you," Morganna took over. "It just needed 4 or more Hero cards in the drop zone to trigger. And with its abilities negated, your Immortal Sword is no stronger than a stick of wood." She chuckled as she added, "Much like your Buddyskill there."

Paruko watched in stunned silence, the sight of a Buddyskill being damaged sending a chill down her spine. She tightened her hold on Takosuke, unable to think about what she would do if her Buddy was damaged like that. More still, she felt a deep pang of sympathy for the swordsman as she watched him struggle to gain altitude.

"Seems like we took the fight out of him," Mordred said snidely. "This is the one that Excalibur chose? Pathetic."

"Shut up!" Shosetsu growled and reached for Durandal's sheath to start his turn. "You of all people have no right to call me pathetic! Draw!"

"You're actually going to continue?" Morganna laughed derisively at him. "You've got spunk, kid, I'll give you that. But even you must realize how fruitless an effort this all is. Not even Excalibur can save you now."

Shosetsu's eyes flickered to the Excalibur in his hand, and he winced at how right the witch's words were. Excalibur, though boasting tremendous might, required at least 10 Hero cards in the Drop Zone and for the player to discard the Holy Grail spell to equip it. The first condition was readily met; Legend World's gauge-heavy costs had seen to that. But the other was woefully unmet, and the chances he'd draw into a Grail were slim at best. 

Frustration and rage flooded the swordsman's mind, the loss of his Buddy and the reminder of his time in the forest overwhelmed him, and he glared at the trio viciously. "This isn't over! I'll make sure you pay for what you've done!"

"Will you now?" Morganna asked smugly. "And just how do you propose to do that?"

A quick look at the card he drew gave Shosetsu the perfect answer to that. _Caliburn's Grief…_ Once again, the card that had been his bane returned to him, though now at a more opportune moment. His mind reeled at the thought of wiping the entirety of Sofia's field, leaving her just as defenseless as he was now. He would have to Charge Excalibur and hope for a monster to defend himself with, but it would all be worth it to- 

"That's a familiar look," Sofia remarked, breaking the swordsman's concentration and having him look at her quizzically. "That's the same look you had when you were consumed by Disaster Force," she elaborated, almost seeming disappointed. "You really aren't much different now than you were then, are you?" 

"That's not-!" Shosetsu started, only to have his mind blank as he realized just what he was thinking. His entire plan was to destroy the field, leaving it barren and empty. _Just like it was in my nightmare…_

He shook his head violently, glaring down to reanalyze his cards. He thought to Charge his drawn Impact, but grimaced as it would almost certainly leave him with a brick hand of Excalibur. Charging Excalibur, though more cost effective, left a bad taste in his mouth; it'd feel too much like throwing away all he and his knights stood for. And even putting that aside, he knew he didn't have a monster strong enough to survive the onslaught of attacks that was to come on the next turn. He wracked his brain for a better option, thinking of every card that he could draw, until he was left with only one thought.

There was no cards left in his deck that could turn things around. He had lost.

His fists clenched as the severity of the situation hit him full on. He would lose here, above the mystic lake which had forged that sacred sword. He shut his eyes as he thought of his dragon companions, out in the forest with a monstrous beast on their heels. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise…"

_"Just hold up a minute there, pal!"_ A familiar, boisterous voice yelled out.

All combatants, monster and human, turned around to try to find the voice. Even Sofia's stoic demeanor faltered for a moment, before she narrowed her eyes. "You can't be serious…"

_"I thought I told you we were in this together! What are you doing, getting yourself in hot water like this?"_

It took less then a second for the swordsman to recognize that gruff voice. "Drum?"

_"It's just like Sho-sho to play the hero. You can't stop him anymore than you can stop Drum's appetite!"_ Another voice came from across the aether. " _But that's part of being Buddies, right? Bailing your friends out of tight spots and helping them reach victory!"_

"Axia…" 

_"Yup It's us!"_ The dragowizard's cheerful voice replied.

_"And now we're gonna show these punks just what it means when you mess with a dragon's friends!"_ Drum finished.

Two small spheres of light rocketed out from the lake depths, and flew towards Shosetsu. The knight jerked his hand back as the lights struck his deck, enveloping it in a bright glow. "What… what is this?" he asked breathlessly.

" _You ask too many questions,"_ Drum laughed. " _We're here for you now, that's what matters."_

_"This fight is ours now too, and we'll see it through to the end. With you!"_ Axia finished.

He nodded and continued his turn, sparing no hesitation in throwing Caliburn's Grief into his Gauge. "Charge and Draw!" He held the card he drew up high, his voice loud and confidant. "Then I cast Symbel Gard to draw twice!" His eyes widened as he saw the images of two very familiar dragons in his hand, now with Legend World backing. 

"So this is what you meant, Durandal… I pay one gauge and…" He took a deep breath, a confident smile growing on his face as he threw the card out onto the field. "I call Royal Champion Drum to the right!"

"Royal Champion, Drum!" The newly named dragon materialized out of powerful flash of light and slashed his newly acquired sword through the air, striking a dramatic pose. He was clad in armor reminiscent of the Thunder Knights' armor, except pure gold with silver trimmings. His pauldrons were shaped like dragon heads, and framed the drills on his shoulders. A golden flowing cape billowed in back of him, and the look was topped off with a helmet decorated with an ornate, three-pronged crown. "Yeah, let's party!"

"So that's the dragon that's been giving you so much trouble?" Morganna mused. "My, my, he certainly seems strong willed. It'll be fun to break him."

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily! I've got some extra help on my side," He turned to the human and gave him a thumbs up. "Shosetsu! Let's make this a real party!"

The knight nodded, throwing out another card in his hand. "I pay one gauge and call to the left! Royal Sage, Qinus Axia!"

Like Drum before him, Axia appeared in a flash of light, the lithe dragon twirling his staff to dispel the energy surrounding him. He grinned with pride as he admired his new form. His robes were replaced with streamlined silver armor with gold trimmings that hugged his body. Like Drum, he also sported a new flowing cape in lieu of his usual scarf, the fabric pinned tightly to his shoulder pads, which retained their shape but matched the rest of his armor's color. From those pads, two tassels flowed over the front of him, each one a shade of white with a gold trim. His staff received an upgrade as well, now pure gold with a teal jewel encrusted at the tip.

"The Royal Sage, Qinus Axia is ready to fight!" He said, striking a pose similar to Drum's. He held his pose for a moment before his excitement got the better of him, and he twirled around to let his new cape flutter in the wind. "This is almost too much!" he gushed, hugging his new staff. "I would've never imagined that this was the reward the Lady spoke of!"

"Don't get too distracted," Drum said, though his smile made his feelings apparent. "We've still got one thing to take care of first."

"You're right, Drum-kins. This fight will be a good way to break in this armor!" He held up his staff, energy building up at the tip. "And what better way than to show off my new ability! When I'm called into play, Sho-sho here can return a Hero item or spell from the drop zone to his hand! Sage's training!"

The energy shot out to Shosetsu's Core gadget, and another card added itself to the ones in his hand. _The Holy Grail Spell…_ He looked at Axia in awe, the now-former Dragowizard giving him a wink in return. 

"Are you two just about done showboating?" Sofia's cold tone cut across any levity that the two dragons shared.

"Sofia, why am I not surprised?" Drum huffed, sarcasm thick in his voice, leveling his gaze with the Russian girl. "Shosetsu said only an unfeeling machine would be able to make it through that nightmare. You'd be the closest thing there is to one."

"I have long since conquered my inner demons, dragon," she said sternly. "I have nothing to fear from discordant day dreams."

"'Daydreams'!?" Drum snarled. "Do you have any idea what we went through!? Or are you just that heartless?"

"It'd be useless to tell someone who is about to vanish from this world," replied Sofia, eyes narrowing in agitation. "I had hoped the forest would have done you in, but now I see I'll have to end you myself."

"Why you-"

"Calm yourself, Drum," Shosetsu called from behind. "She's just goading you."

"He's right, Drum-kins." Axia affirmed. "We'll show them what our combined strength can really do!"

Drum nodded, a cocky grin on his snout again. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, kid, ready when you are!"

Shosetsu nodded and held up another card. "I discard the Holy Grail Spell and Equip!" One of the remaining cards in his hand vanished as he threw the other one into the air, the card creating a portal. "Sword of the King, Excalibur!"

The legendary sword appeared through the portal, embedded once again in a purple rock. "Who dares pronounce themselves worthy of my blade?" Its voice echoed through the field. Sofia's monsters sneered at its presence, but the blade only paid heed to one individual. "Shosetsu Kirisame. I acknowledge thee as my wielder." The human grasped Excalibur, unsheathing it from its earthen scabbard and pointed it at Sofia's monsters.

"This is an incredible sight here, folks!" Paruko said. "Shosetsu has equipped the legendary blade, Excalibur and-!" She gasped and rocked backwards in shock, "I don't believe it! Can it be? Why yes, it's the Gao formation! Shosetsu has set up an all out attack and will be fighting alongside his monsters!" 

Shosetsu grinned at that. "I'll never get over how Gao coined this fighting formation. He would've made a good knight, being so eager to fight alongside his monsters." He looked over at Axia and Drum and let out a quick laugh. "Though I suppose since I'm using his very own Buddy, I really am using the true 'Gao Formation' now. I almost wonder if he'd be jealous if he saw us like this."

"He won't mind. I'm just here to help a friend, after all," Drum called, giving Axia a wink before brandishing his sword. "Now let's make the kid proud!"

"I can't afford to look bad if we're fighting for Gao-wow too!" Axia joined in, twirling his staff with a flourish. "Let's give it all we've got!"

Shosetsu looked back to the two monsters on his field and threw his arm out. "Then let's start out with a bang! Drum and Axia! Link attack the fighter!" Both dragons took off in a burst of speed, dashing across the field towards their target.

"Shosetsu sends both dragons to fight together!" Paruko commentated. "With Drum and Axia's combined critical of 3 and with Excalibur's Double Attack, she'd have to negate two attacks at minimum if she wants to stay in this!"

"Been waiting a long time for this!" Drum yelled out. "We've got some business to settle with you!"

"I'm not holding anything back!" Axia joined in, his staff building energy at the tip.

Sofia's eyes narrowed harshly at the two dragons. "Such narrow-minded thinking. I cast Holy Grail!"

Both dragons were forced to a halt as their combined blows were absorbed by the floating grail that had appeared in front of Sofia, grunting in frustration as they returned to their original positions.

"You've been given powers beyond comprehension and yet you were still stopped so easily," taunted Morganna. "Is that truly all the lake has to offer?"

"Not even close. I've still got a trick of my own up my sleeve," Drum swung his sword up, a ball of light shimmering from the blade and heading to Shosetsu's deck. "This is a little something I like to call Champion's Legacy. See, when I perform a link attack, Shosetsu can draw a card. It even works if the attack didn't hit!"

The knight drew his new card with a flourish before raising his sword, "Now it's my turn. This time you face Excalibur's might!" He dashed forward, the sacred sword grasped tightly in his grip. "And as you are well aware, Excalibur cannot be negated by shield cards!" He ran Excalibur through Sofia's body, her life counter falling 3 points, and was already preparing his next assault just as he finished his swing. "And has double attack!" 

Before the second slash could land, Sofia raised her hand, casting a counter spell. "I Cast, Curse of Demonic Blade!" A tremendous gale kicked up, buffeting everyone and forcing Shosetsu back. "To cast this card, I must send as many cards on my field as I want to the Drop Zone. I chose A Fleeting Dream, Knight of the Blood, Morded and Great Sorceress, Morganna!"

The others looked on in disbelief at that statement, not believing that the spell would clear her own field as a cost. Even Sofia's monsters looked shocked at her declaration, but sure enough, a dark typhoon whipped up between them, slowly engulfing them in its energy.

"Sofia, what are you doing?" Morganna asked angrily. She winced when she heard Mordred scream, the younger knight at the mercy of the maelstrom consuming him. "This wasn't part of our agreement!"

"I am doing what needs to be done," Sofia said calmly while the sphere representing A Fleeting Dream was dragged down into the abyss. "Sorceress who tempts noble warriors with impurity and knight who has thrown away your loyalties, you two shall now become the fuel for a greater power." She looked on with no remorse as the energies from her spell enveloped both monsters, destroying them in an instant.

Paruko was the first to recover her composure, as her profession demanded. "There's no end to Sofia's cruelty! She just destroyed all her monsters, to what end I don't know!"

"You underestimate me if you think this destruction was of wanton cruelty," she said, looking critically at the reporter. "Now, for every card I sent to the Drop Zone, I'll gain 2 life and 1 gauge." Three lights flitted up from Sophia's deck into her gauge and her body radiated a green aura, her life meter climbing up back to 9.

"Sofia sacrificed her monsters to preserve her own life!" Paruko corrected herself. "It's like she used some sort of fountain of youth to gain immortality!"

"I'd heard the fountain of youth could hurt you more than help, but I never knew it required such a high price," said Axia nervously. 

"It shouldn't," Shosetsu said. "And that's not the Fountain of Youth. In fact, I've never seen that card before…"

"Sofia's spell has nearly completely replenished her Life Points," Paruko commented, disrupting their train of thought. "But because the center hasn't changed, the attack still continues!"

Shosetsu kicked off from the air, bringing his weapon down again and cutting through the Russian fighter, draining her Life by 3. Sofia held up her arm in defense and grunted, more in annoyance than anything, as she was forced back. 

"She's as sneaky as ever, I'll give her that," Drum snorted as Shosetsu returned to his position. "But she's got no leg to stand on anymore. She cleared her field, and only has 6 Life left."

"Excuse me, but leave the commentating to the professionals!" Paruko irately yelled. "Still, you do have a point. Despite recovering a ton of life, Sofia is low on resources, both on the field and in her hand."

"You're still just as small of an annoyance as you were before," Sofia glared icily at the trio. "You've all become an irritating thorn in my side." 

"Yeah? Well, the feeling's mutual!" Drum huffed. "You've always been plotting something ever since we met! This time, it's over!"

"We won't let you get away with whatever scheme you have!" Axia shouted out.

"This is your last stand. It ends here!" declared Shosetsu.

"You can think that, if you so wish." A small grin came to her face as she began her turn, one that made both dragons and humans uneasy. "I have only just begun to fight. I pay three gauge and one Life to Equip!" The remainder of her gauge floated to her outstretched hand, her life meter ticking down to 5 as she brandished a new sword in her free hand; a curved blade that was as long as any broadsword and had a serrated length that gave the impression that it had teeth. "Cursed Dragon Spirit, Arondight."

If the sword's appearance hadn't been enough to set the group on edge, the shadow that slowly formed from it took the cake. The beast that had so relentlessly pursued them from the start of their journey loomed behind Sofia, eyes flaring red. Its body was just as ethereal as it was before, and it gave a mighty roar before it was absorbed into the blade.

Shosetsu found himself shuddering in spite of himself. "It's giving off the same aura as Klarente and that spell she used earlier." 

"It's worse than that," grimaced Drum. "That thing reeks of Darkness Dragon World. It's like she put the worst bits of that world into a forge and dunked the sword right into it!" He turned to his allies, and found a very nervous looking Axia. "What's wrong?"

Axia gulped and pointed towards the sword. "There… in the blade… do you see it?"

His voice was shaking and Drum had to force himself to not be worried about the Dragowizard as he scrutinized the blade. At first, he didn't see anything worth the attention and was just about to turn back when his eyes caught a small glint of light.

To dragons who lost their fangs in the heat of battle, there was nothing more familiar than the sight of a fallen tooth. There were some dragons who used them as good luck charms, or as decorations from a battle fought and won. Yet other times they were used as heirlooms to be passed to the next generation, as a reminder of the dragon it came from. Often times, if cared for just right, they would maintain their luster, and glint with a ferocity as if they were still in the dragon's mouth. 

It was this glint that caught Drum's attention, and he balked at what he knew was the reason. "You… you used dragons' teeth to forge that weapon…" 

"Very observant," said Sofia, non-plussed at the accusation. "You are correct. The fangs of the Purgatory Knights were used to forge this tainted weapon anew. The cursed blade championed by Lancelot himself." She held her new weapon up high, its translucent surface gleaming in the sunlight. "That is Arondight."

"You modified a sword with the fangs of the Purgatory Knights?" asked Axia anxiously.

"There's no way they'd ever let you have their fangs!" Drum roared furiously. "I don't care what world they're from, a dragon has its pride! And you're nowhere near worthy enough to be given one!" 

"Regardless of how she acquired them, the fact remains that she has managed to infuse a Legend World card with Darkness' powers," Shosetsu joined in.

While the trio contemplated on the newest development, Paruko flew down, shooting an angry glare at Sofia when she noticed she still held Klarente in her other hand. "Hold the phone! You still can't use two items at once! I don't care what special power you have, rules are rules!" she yelled.

"I'm not using two at once," Sofia shot back. "This weapon puts the equipped item into its soul, and gains power and defense equal to the card in its soul." She raised both swords up next to each other, the blades glowing as she crossed them. "Now Klarente! Become the fodder for the curse spanning throughout the ages!" 

A wave of crackling every radiated from their merging, a shockwave coming soon after as Klarente sunk into the purple tinted blade that was Arondight. A bright flash of light signaled the end of the process, and the group shielded their eyes until it calmed down. All eyes widened at the weapon Sofia now possessed.

The blade was jagged, the middle section curving outward slightly before returning to its usual base. It was black as Lancelot's had been, but held a blood red tint that ran across the edges. The dark aura that surrounded it almost obscured any marking, but upon closer inspection, anyone could see Klarente encased in the blade, now embedded inside the cursed armament. 

"This is the result of a blade bestowed with the powers of Darkness Dragon World," Sofia announced, her entire body glowing with Disaster Force's aura. "It shall mark your end."

***

It was an all-too disgruntled sorceress that looked at the feed that came through the viewing orb. Though the sting of the girl's betrayal was still fresh in her mind, Morganna couldn't help but respect her skills with spellcraft. Her cellmate did not share in that appreciation.

"What has she done to Arondight!?" Lancelot bellowed.

Morganna ignored the irate knight, far too busy thinking about the girl's modifications to Lancelot's sword. "I never would've thought she could pull it off…" she mused to herself. "When I told her about the state of the sword, I had figured she just wanted a little memento. To think she could actually put that blade to use like that."

"You knew?!" Lancelot roared, crossing in front of the Morganna's vision, and forcing her to look at him. "Tell me what she did to my sword!"

"I believe you should first remember what _you_ did to it," the witch said crossly, annoyed that she was missing said sword in action. "You used it to strike down your comrades back during your first little coup. After that, the saber became tarnished, useless. I did my best to remove that rot, but all I was left with was a hollow blade, hardly fit for combat." 

Lancelot cowed before Morganna's gaze, and he stomped away, leaving the witch to her thoughts. "Or so I thought…" she said to herself. In spite of her sour mood, she smiled begrudgingly as she watched the power Sofia wielded so casually. _So that's the true strength of Disaster Force, is it? How very interesting…_  

***

"Who could've seen this coming!?" Paruko yelled out, her voice steady in spite of the overwhelming aura of the blade. "Sofia has sealed one weapon inside the other and has given her new weapon an astonishing amount of power! And she's not even finished yet!"

"I pay one gauge and call Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr to the left, as well as Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee to the right," Sofia called out, tossing her cards to the battlefield. The two mentioned monsters flew down to their called areas; a woman clad in golden armor, mounted on top of a pegasus, as well as two fairies in silver armor joined Sofia. 

"These monsters I'm more familiar with," said Paruko, now back in her comfort zone. "Brynhildr is a size 2 Asgard and Hero monster, with both the Soulguard and Move abilities, giving her a sturdy defense. Daoine Shee, on the other hand, has no abilities other being unable to be called to the Center. However, it makes up for this by being a size 1 with a respectable six thousand power and Critical of 2!"

"You aren't the only one with a Move ability," said Shosetsu once he heard Paruko's explanation. "Drum!"

"On it!" The red dragon called as he teleported to the center, drawing his sword and leveling it at Sofia. "I'm not letting you lay one finger on him, ya hear me?"

"That is just fine with me," said Sofia, charging at the newly knighted dragon. "I'll deal with you first, once and for all!"

She swung Arondight hard, clashing with Drum's sword. At first, the red dragon managed to hold her back, though with more than a little effort on his part. The stalemate was short lived and she slashed down hard, cleaving the dragon in two. This too was short lived as Drum reformed himself a moment later, roaring in defiance. 

"You'll have to do better than that!"

"Oh, believe me I intend to." Instead of backing off, she leapt up over Drum's head, sword held up high. "This blade has double attack!" Drum swung hard, intent on preempting the next assault, but gasped when his blade met empty air. Sofia had halted her descent just as Drum made his swing, causing the red dragon to overshoot and stumble in the air. The next thing he knew, he found his whole body forced down as Sofia landed on his back, the Russian girl using him as a spring and propelling herself off him, heading towards Axia.

"Axia!!" Drum cried, desperately reaching out to grab Sofia. But the girl was too quick, and was already looming over her target with her tainted sword poised to strike.

"Prepare yourself, Dragowizard!" Sofia lashed her blade out, and Axia met her charge with a steady block. A loud clang rang out as their weapons clashed, both combatants locked in place.

"Fine by me!" Axia growled, his arms shaking as he kept Sofia back. "I haven't forgotten what you tried to do to me. This has been a long time coming!"

Despite his confidence, Axia soon found himself loosing ground. He glared at the young girl as he put every ounce of strength into keeping her at bay, but the difference in their power was too great. Sofia was toying with him at this point, and they both knew it.

"Why resist?" She asked, her arm barely straining as she continued to add pressure. "You know you can't defeat me."

"Maybe not," Axia grunted. "But I can help my friend do all he can to win! After this you won't have any attacks with that sword left, and my Drum-kins is more than a match for those two posers!"

"Who said anything about this being an attack?" The girl ignored Axia's widened eyes and hooked the jagged part of her blade on Axia's staff, forcing the weapon down and exposing his stomach. With terrifying accuracy, she stabbed hard and plunged the blade to the hilt in the dragon's stomach.

There was a deathly silence as what had happened registered in everyone's minds. Even Paruko was caught unawares, and her lack of input made the silence drag on.

"Arondight can destroy a card after it successfully destroys a monster or inflicts damage," Sofia said coldly, breaking the stillness that had befallen the field with a hard slash. Axia managed a grimace before his body disappeared, cleaved in two by the cursed sword. "The knight will fall, just as you have."

The pixels that had once been Axia had barely vanished before Sofia was off again. "The second attack!" she called, her voice rising as she twisted midair and launched herself at her next target. Drum responded in kind, and swung his blade down clanging against hers in a flurry of sparks, their blades ringing out as they clashed. Sofia didn't let it drag on this time. Her attack was swift and she cut through Drum's defenses like they were paper.

Drum groaned and clutched his stomach, breath hitching from his wound before looking valiantly at Shosetsu. "Sorry kid, this is the end for me… But don't think you're alone in this just 'cause we're not on the field. You just gotta trust yourself." Shosetsu watched in stunned silence as Drum disappeared, but Sofia didn't give him any time to grieve. 

"Arondight's skill!" Sofia raised the blade up, conjuring another whirlwind of dark energy. This time, the shadow of the monolithic beast materialized out of the storm, roaring in dominance. She swung Arondight down and the beast shot out a beam of dark energy from its mouth at the swordsman.

Shosetsu braced himself as best he could, but still screamed as his body was enveloped in the beast's blast. Excalibur burst into light particles, but it wasn't the loss of his weapon that had Shosetsu's attention. His Buddyskill, still cracked and damaged from the previous assault, shattered completely, and the knight found himself falling once more. Only this time, there was no one to stop it.

Sofia was undeterred by the swordsman's loss of flight and continued once the energy from her attacks had dissipated. "Daoine Shee! Brynhildr! Attack the fighter in succession!"

At her command, the two monsters swooped down, intent on finishing the job. The twin fairies took the lead, slashing mercilessly at Shosetsu, his life meter falling to 1. Shosetsu winced as his body was assaulted, and had to focus to keep his eyes open. Sensing the second monster upon him, he reached back to the last card in his hand; the card that Drum had given him with his skill. 

"Cast! Holy Grail!" The valkyrie halted her charge, stopped in mid-strike by the bright Grail, but Shosetsu couldn't keep consciousness. Energy spent, he plummeted into the water, creating a large splash as his body hit the surface.

Paruko stared at the water's edge, shocked into silence at what had transpired. She looked anxiously at the rippling water, waiting for the swordsman to surface, and began to shiver with fear when the air bubbles slowed and the water stilled. "Is he…?"

"Hard to say. There are not many who could withstand an assault from this blade," Sofia said before turning her gaze towards the reporter. "I believe there is time limit to this, isn't there?"

"I mean…" Paruko whimpered and wilted under the Russian girl's glare. "If he doesn't make it back in 5 minutes, he'll be disqualified…that is…if he survives…"

"I lose more fighters that way," Sofia remarked morbidly.

***

Shosetsu nearly lost consciousness when he hit the water, his senses dulling the deeper the sank. In a way, it was more preferable; he couldn't feel any of the aches or pains that he'd accumulated. He only felt the cold water that surrounded him. Distantly, he was aware that he had no trouble breathing, but that thought, too, was soon dulled. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the current, content to let his body drift down to the watery depths.

_Young knight,_ an ethereal, feminine voice echoed out, disrupting the haze that had surrounded Shosetsu's mind. _Are you content to let things end as they are?_

"What more can I do?" Shosetsu didn't bother to wonder how he could talk underwater, nor where the unfamiliar voice came from. "Excalibur has been bested and my Buddy has been destroyed. My friends' strength was not enough…" He grit his teeth as he spat out, " _My_ strength was not enough."

_Perhaps,_ the voice conceded. _However, they gave the last of their strength to keep you safe. They both believe in you, as do I. The sun's might still shines with you, and will help you pave the road to new possibilities._

"The Sun?" Shosetsu opened his eyes and looked at the sunlight shimmering through the water's surface. "Gao… He wouldn't give up like this, and I'd be doing his Buddy a disservice if I gave up right after being saved."

_You who are worthy to wield Excalibur_ , The voice said again, an ethereal scabbard materialized in front of him. _Take hold of the sacred sword and grasp onto the destiny you've earned_. 

Shosetsu stared at the scabbard, swallowing the lump he felt in his throat. Trusting the voice, he grabbed ahold of the pommel, unsheathing the sacred sword. A gasp escaped him as saw Excalibur's form, now bathed in light. He could feel something had changed about the sacred sword; that it was more than what it was before, imbued with new might. A name came to his mind and he whispered it out before it faded.

"Excalibur Zenith…"

_This sword is the epitome of Excalibur's might_. The female voice continued. _It's an indestructible blade, with relentless attacking potential, and it shall give you the strength to overcome even the mightiest of obstacles._ The luminescent blade burst into rays of light that converged on the swordsman's Core Deck Case, the sheath glowing with newfound power. _Now go, chosen knight! Fulfill your destiny!_

The knight nodded and felt himself rise to the surface. 

***

"The 5 minutes are almost up…" Paruko shivered while Sofia looked on impassively, watching the still lake for any hint of the human. "I don't know if he'll-"

Both girls' eyes widened as the lake's surface exploded, Shosetsu flying up from its depths. Though he still lacked his Buddyskill, he had no trouble staying in the air. His entire body seemed to radiate with a warm glow, most of it coming from his new scabbard.

"I draw," he began, once he was back in the air. "Charge and draw. Then I equip!" He stretched his arm out, and the last card in his hand disappeared and reformed as a gauntlet on his hand.

"Shosetsu Kirisame," Excalibur itself spoke up, the scabbard at his side glowing brilliantly. "Once again, I have acknowledged thee as my wielder. Hold no hesitation in your heart, for my blade will strike true, regardless of any counter measures the opponent chooses to take."

The swordsman gripped the hilt, pulling his new sword out of the shimmering sheath. It looked much like the original Excalibur, but its blade was clear as crystal, with a rainbow aura radiating along the surface. That aura spread through his body, rejuvenating his senses as well as restoring the circle of energy that represented his Buddyskill behind him, bathing it in a golden glow.

"Holy Blade, Excalibur Zenith!"

"Shosetsu's back in the game!" Paruko cheered. "And with a new sword to boot!"

Sofia watched on in mute fascination before declaring. "Brynhildr moves." The Valkyrie nodded and teleported to the center area."Don't think I've forgotten about Excalibur's multiple attacks. Whatever form it would take, that is one thing it seems to retain."

Shosetsu didn't acknowledge her taunt, and instead flew directly at Sofia's monster. "The first attack!" He swung hard, Excalibur easily splitting the monster in two. Brynhildr reformed after a moment, looking non-plussed at her dismemberment, but by that point, he was already on his second wind. "Now here's the follow up! Zenith's skill!" As Shosetsu charged at Sofia's center again, a flash of light flew up and absorbed itself into the blade. A red gem formed above Excalibur's pommel, and it shone with a radiant energy. When it dimmed, it revealed the transparent image of a familiar red dragon charging alongside him.

"Am I seeing things or is that Drum flying with Shosetsu!?" asked Paruko in astonishment.

"You bet it is!" said Drum, his voice echoing in the wind. "After Zenith attacks, it puts a Hero from the drop zone back into the deck, then it can attack again! And with an extra Critical for good measure!"

Shosetsu couldn't help but enjoy the grimace on Sofia's face as they took out Brynhildr, the valkyrie screaming in dismay as she was cut down. "That takes care of the center. Once again, Zenith's skill activates!" As he called his move, another gem formed above Drum's red one. It shone with a vibrant light, and this time Axia's image joined him.

"Shosetsu is returning all of his fallen warriors to the deck!" Paruko yelled. "It's creating a landslide of power that just won't stop!" 

"That's right!" Axia yelled out. "And when the three of us work together, there's nothing we can't do!"

Sofia flew higher still, out of reach from Shosetsu's blade, and hovered by the shadowy beast her sword had conjured. Her body became enwrapped in the monster's miasmic aura, mingling with her Disaster Force energy and acting as an extra shield.

"No matter how many attacks or how high a Critical that sword has, it's only good if it can hit its target! I cast Scorn of Gremlin! Your attack is negated!" The card shone in Sofia's hand before releasing a small, green imp which pointed at the swordsman. In a surprising turn, the shadowy image created by Arondight seemed to obey the imp, and let loose a torrent of smog that completely engulfed the knight.

Shosetsu found himself being bogged down by the energy it emitted, slowing his charge. That ominous feeling he had with both Klarente and Arondight returned and now felt like it was suffocating him. He could hear the green imp jeer and laugh, enjoying his suffering and commanding the dark dragon to unleash more miasma.It soon became impossible to see through the dense fog, the oppressive smoke preventing him from moving forward. But just as his legs were about to buckle, he felt Drum and Axia's presence behind him, pushing him forward past the mist, much to the imp's and Sofia's astonishment.

"I don't know why you're struggling so hard," said Sofia, the imp at her side fading away as the spell resolved. "You have no moves left. That sword's power has failed you and your friends!"

"Don't be so sure…" Shosetsu rasped, bracing himself against Drum and Axia's ethereal forms. With their help, he raised his sword once more. "Zenith can use its skill one more time!"

"A fourth, consecutive attack?" asked Sofia, disdain clear in her gaze. "So this is the true power of that blade." 

"When are you gonna learn!?" Drum yelled as he pushed Shosetsu forward. "This isn't just the power of the sword! This power comes from all of us, as Buddies!" 

"Though we come from different worlds!" Axia joined in.

"And even if we started as strangers!" came Shosetsu's cry. 

"We can come together and unleash our full powers!" Drum finished.

"Zenith's skill will return Durandal to the deck!" The symbol behind Shosetsu returned with a flash, shimmering bright gold as the energy radiated off the blade. "Zenith can restand so long as its Critical is at 5 or lower! And it starts with 3!"

"With three successful activations, that means Excalibur Zenith currently has a Critical of 6!" yelled Paruko. "This really is the final attack he can make!"

Sofia winced as the blade shone brightly, blinding her with its radiance and repelling the dark energy from her beast. Seeing the opening, Shosetsu charged forward, Drum and Axia's ethereal forms trailing behind him.

"TAKE THIS!" The trio yelled together, Excalibur radiating with a powerful rainbow aura. "TRIPLE BUDDY SLASH!!"

All three descended on the demonic beast; Drum's image came down first, and slashed through one of the dragon's limbs. "Payback time!" He yelled, his attack forcing the monster back and leaving a crimson imprint from the impact. "That's for shoving us into that forest!"

Axia followed suite, and brought his staff down on the monster's other limb. "For all the misdeeds you've done!" he yelled, leaving a teal imprint on the beast.

"For Legend World's future!!" An enormous energy beam shot out from Excalibur, and when Shosetsu brought it down, it slashed through the miasmic dragon that had been Arondight's aura. The illusionary beast roared in defiance as it was cleaved in two, its body exploding upon itself in a massive cacophony of destruction. 

Sofia braced herself, a grimace on her face as she was consumed by the power output. She saw Shosetsu charge through the air, his sword still brimming with power and held up Arondight in defense. Their swords struck loudly as Excalibur Zenith met with Arondight, though the tainted sword held for only a moment before cracks splintered across its length, the sword bursting into shards before vanishing into bits of light. There was nothing to stop the onslaught, and she held back a scream as her life dropped to 0. 

"Game Over. Winner: Shosetsu Kirisame!"

The light dispersed and Sofia plummeted to the ground, forced back from the impact. The girl caught herself from her decent and rolled onto the ground to disperse her momentum. Her landing was rough and several cards were flung from her Core Deck Case, three in particular which turned into Lancelot, Mordred and Morganna.

"There you have it folks! The intense struggle is now over!" Paruko yelled from her perch once the explosions had died down. "After a long and excruciating battle, the Buddyfighter from the Round Table has overcome the odds and defeated Sofia in a match none of us will soon forget!"

As Paruko continued on, Shosetsu descended to the Lake's edge, Excalibur dissipating in his grasp, replaced by Durandal. Drum and Axia materialized from his deck, clad in their Legend World attire, and the three strode up to their fallen foes.

Lancelot was the first to pick himself up, and he looked to where the other two lay, still unconscious. He remained on his knees as the trio approached him, his fist tightened in frustration. "I can't believe it. After surviving that hell, I still lost. Was everything I did meaningless?"

His tone gave the three pause. Hearing Lancelot have such a forlorn outlook came as a surprise, and neither one of them seemed to have any idea on what to say to the sorrowful knight. Before they could come up with anything, a bright light shone from Shosetsu's Core Deck Case, blinding the group. When it calmed down, every member of the Round Table was present and surrounding Lancelot. Arthur himself took center stage and looked down at his former comrade.

"I heard everything…" Lancelot said before Arthur could speak. "What Morganna said. How she was the one that tipped you off. I should've known it would be her…"

Arthur stared at the the knight for several long moments, letting the silence build between them. "Why did you do it?" he asked at last, just barely over a whisper. 

Lancelot took a shuddering breath before beginning his explanation. "She showed me a vision of the future…I saw Mordred end your life, and the Knights of the Round Table in ruin. I didn't want those events to come to pass, so I decided to preempt them. Originally, I had planned to use Excalibur's power to change the future. I had asked Guenivere to retrieve it for me, but she had refused. She said she could not betray your trust. I respected those wishes, but…" He glanced to the unconscious sorceress. "Morganna wasn't happy with my affection for her, or that I still yet pined for her. That must've been when she told you we were going behind your back."

"So it was all a misunderstanding. A lie conceived by a jealous witch," Axia surmised. Arthur looked less convinced and stood in front of Lancelot.

"Is this true? Was this all just a coincidence?" He asked, fixing a steely glare at the knight. "Or was my wife just some puppet in all this as well?"

"No!" Lancelot winced. "I loved her, and indeed, had tried to win her heart, but she rejected me soundly. I suppose, in my heart, I had hoped that the lake's power would win her over. Alas, it was not true. But I had decided to proceed with my course of action, if it meant saving her."

The assembled knights and dragons looked at Arthur, the king's expression unreadable. Unbidden, Lancelot continued his tale.

"Though we weren't guilty of that crime, I had every intention of stealing away Excalibur. It was only fitting for me to be punished in the way I was. I truly did lose my mind in that forest, only to be rescued by Morganna. She cast a spell that returned my consciousness to me… or part of it. I was still under the spell's influence, and I lead the uprising against you with no remorse. It was only after I was stopped that I had truly discovered what had happened." 

"And was it her that dispelled the curse fully?" Shosetsu asked, glaring at Sofia. All eyes turned to the female fighter, who simply watched on with disinterest.

"Not entirely. She gave Morganna the strength to fully dispel the curse. She promised us power, and told me that she knew a man who could save Legend World from its future. With her help, we convinced Mordred to join our cause, halting his invasion in the process. I thought it was a sign, and that, with the lake's power, we would change the future foretold by fates…" 

"So, wait, then who sent declaration of war?" Drum asked. "That's the whole reason we were sent here!"

Lancelot looked perplexed and shook his head. "I have no memory of sending off anything like that after joining Sofia. I was under the belief that this was a covert operation. I suppose that was just another way I was manipulated. I was merely bait for the trap." He clutched the ground, grasping the grass in his fingers. "In my attempt to save my world, I instead became its ruiner…"

Arthur looked sternly at the genuflecting knight. "You acted as you did to avoid a worse future for us. I can see you are still every bit the cunning knight that you were during your tenure with us."

He said no more, but held out a hand in offering.

"S-sire…?" The disgraced knight asked shakily.

"It seems I was too harsh sending you into that accursed forest. I had reacted too impulsively after hearing from her. Had I not overreacted, perhaps that girl would have avoided you altogether."

"Thank you sire… I am not worthy." Lancelot closed his eyes, but took the king's offered hand.

"Rise my Knight, for indeed you are." Arthur smiled and pulled the once fallen knight to his feet. "We've both much to learn yet, and I would be grateful if you'd rejoin us." The gathered knights said their praises and congratulations as well.

The humans and dragons smiled to each other as they saw Lancelot's return, but now that the tension had been resolved, they turned their focus onto the rouge buddyfighter.

"Now, as for you Sofia," Shosetsu drew his sword and pointed it towards the girl. "You're coming with us."

"I don't recall you enlisting as part of the Buddy Police," remarked Sofia.

"Whether I am or not is of no concern. You have much to answer for." Drum and Axia both glared heatedly at her, readying their weapons as Shosetsu continued, "We will escort you to the Buddy Police office where you will await judgement for your crimes."

Sofia's glare turned ice cold. "You're in no position to threaten me." The Russian girl threw her left hand up, unleashing a Spell. "Cast! Berserk Gard!"

"Not this again!" Drum groaned as an ethereal hand shot out from Sofia's own. 

"Leave it to me, I've got this!" Axia yelled, sprinting in front of the group and jabbing his spear at the wave of dark energy. "Thunder Break!" Raw magic shot out from the tip of his staff, his new power shining just as strong as Sofia's were. He smiled in satisfaction as he brought the energy to a standstill. "This will be the last time you underestimate my abilities!"

"Great job, Axia!" yelled Drum as he began his charge. "You've got nowhere to run now, Sofia!"

Sofia smirked and threw out her right hand, a spell brightly lit and ready to be cast. "Gleipnir!" Chains shot out towards the red dragon, intent on ensnaring him. Drum grunted and dodged the brunt of them, charging at the Russian girl soon after.

"Hah!" cried Drum. "You missed me!"

"Did I?" Sofia's smirk never left her face and she pulled the hand that held the still corporeal chains back towards her. A masculine yell followed her action, and the group turned to see Lancelot chained up and being pulled towards them. Drum swung his sword, determined to strike the fighter before her defense was strengthened. Sofia was just a bit faster, and with a flick of her wrist she brought Lancelot in front of her, forcing the corrupted knight towards Drum. "Dance for me, you traitorous knight"

She moved her arm to and fro, constantly putting her captive knight in front of Drum's charge and stopping him short. Her left hand kept her other spell going, the dragowizard doing his best to halt the flow of the energy. "All too easy," she said with a small smirk.

"Sofia!" The named girl turned towards the last remaining fighter, shifting her attention to the last knight coming towards her. Shosetsu was already in mid sprint, his sword drawn as he leapt up to bring it down on the fighter. "You should never let your guard down against a skilled opponent!" 

His intended strike met with solid ice. "Equip! Ice Shield Deity Svalinn!" Sofia threw the hand that had Gleipnir cast aside, throwing the ensnared knight unceremoniously to the ground. In its place, it now held a solid, diamond shaped shield, which now clashed with Shosetsu's blade. 

"Bad move, girl!" Her gaze turned to Drum, who was rapidly sprinting towards her, now that his obstruction was removed. "We've got you now!" 

"I told you. You'll never catch me." She stepped back, ceasing her casting altogether and throwing Shosetsu off balance. She dashed backwards just as Drum made his attack, avoiding it entirely and jumped backwards, a large black and orange portal opening up behind her. She glared icily at the trio before turning and walking into the portal, the energy gone as quick as it came.

"I don't believe it! She got away!" Drum fumed, clutching his sword in anger. "Even when the three of us worked together…"

"Calm down, Drum," Shosetsu sighed, sheathing Durandal. "She is a formidable opponent. There will be other opportunities further down the line to settle the score. For now, let's focus on what we accomplished."

"He's right Drum-kins." Axia chirped. "You can't let it get to you like that. We'll get her next time." 

"I know," Drum sighed and relaxed his grip. "It's just we had a great combination going. We got these new powers, we worked in perfect sync. And yet…"

"It is still possible to lose even if you give it your all," Shosetsu said quietly. "But we have forced her to retreat. Her plan is foiled, and the day is ours."

Drum sighed but nodded, smiling at the young human. "Then, if that's all taken care of," he huffed turning to the other knights. "What say we have that banquet, huh? All this running around has got me starving!"

Axia and Shosetsu shared a laugh, though the assembled knights looked less than amused. Drum's smile lost some of its humor as he saw the sheepish looking faces of the human monsters.

"Was it something I said?"


	8. Dragonic Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has been fought and won, the great evil conquered, and our heroes enjoy a brief reprieve. But now that they have time to contemplate their feelings, what will each of them do now? The time for them to part approaches, and two of them must decide what their feelings really mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're almost there, folks. The ride is almost over. It's time for a cool down chapter, with a bit of recap. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

"What do you mean there won't be any banquet!?" Drum whined at the gathered knights.

"Unfortunately, there is still more work to be done now. We need to make sure the threat is neutralized," King Arthur said, maintaining a stern face, but his eyes held sympathy for the dragon. "We need to question Lancelot and make sure there aren't any other surprises that might crop their heads up."

"For now, we must take our leave," Merlin joined in, picking up Sofia's discarded deck. "We'll take Mordred and Morganna in for questioning as well. Rest assured, your efforts will be rewarded at a later date. Know that we are forever thankful for your efforts and the dedication you've shown. The Knights of the Round Table are in your debt. For now, I bid thee young heroes farewell. "

With that, the knights left in a flash of light, leaving Drum to stare helplessly at the space they once occupied. He reached out to the empty field, as if to bid the knights back, then fell to his knees with a whimper.

"Don't worry, Drum-kins," said Axia, patting the red dragon on the back. "I'm sure I can whip up something back in Magic World…"

"Great, so now we gotta head back…" Drum groaned and slumped to the ground, his stomach rumbling loudly. "I don't know if I have it in me to jump worlds on an empty stomach…"

"If you need a ride home, then you're in luck," Paruko said cheerfully as she pulled out her phone and tapped at the screen with practiced precision. "I couldn't help but overhear your problem, and I have just the thing to help!"

"What, you mean you have a buffet table hidden somewhere?" asked Drum doubtfully.

"No, but I have the next best thing! Connections!" she said as she tapped her screen pointedly. "Consider it a thank you for such an amazing fight!"

The trio shared confused looks and made to question her odd statement, but bell chimes filled the air as an all too familiar airship came descending from the heavens, with an equally familiar laugh accompanying it.

"Is that what I think it is?" a dumbstruck Drum asked.

"Yup. I still have Lady Suzuha's contact info from when she recruited me for Team Goddess!" Paruko proudly proclaimed. "Now, let's all give a warm welcome to Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu!"

The named heiress floated down towards the group with her Buddy, Mary Sue, her ever-present butler as well as a few handmaidens accompanying her.

"You keep interesting company," Shosetsu said to the two dragons. "I always wondered how you managed to acquire an airship back at Sengoku."

"This is more than just an airship!" declared Suzuha as she descended between the group. "It is one of my many fabulous air homes! In fact, it is one of my new and improved models, perfect for transporting passengers across the barriers between worlds."

"I never knew such a thing was even possible," Axia said in disbelief. "Not without a special badge or other instrument."

"Never underestimate the ingenuity of the Amanosuzu group! Ugly as it was, the Gaen Financial group's fiddling with interdimensional portals got us to experiment with it ourselves. Thus leading to the creation of the Interplanetary Buddyship! It's specially made to travel between worlds, without the need for an affinity for any of them. From here, all passengers present will receive an all expenses paid trip to the world of their choosing!"

"That's quite the amazing accomplishment," remarked Shosetsu, giving the ship an appraising look. "So you're saying this can go to any world it would chose to instantaneously?"

"Well, not _that_ fast. Compared to a single monster going from world to world, we travel rather slowly," Suzuha explained. "It's the trade off for having all-access, but it works. That and we do have to ask permission, of course. But we've already had clearance to Magic, Dragon and, of course, Legend World." She turned to the gathered three and winked. "We have you three to thank for that."

Though they now shared one world in their current forms, the two dragons and human smiled in appreciation.

"Now if you all would so kind as to follow me, we can begin our voyage!"

"That's cool and all, but we can hitch our own ride," Drum said. "Axia and I can just teleport back." _The sooner I can get some food in me, the better_ , he thought, feeling like his stomach would start eating itself if he didn't have something to eat. "Just give me a minute to get the feeling back in my legs."

"Oh, but where would the fun in that be?" Suzuha tutted. "Besides, that'd leave Shosetsu to make the journey all by himself. You wouldn't leave your friend to travel all by his lonesome, would you?"

Her tone was teasing, but her words brought the unpleasant experience in the forest back to the forefront of his mind. Drum's jaw tightened just enough for Axia to notice, and he gave the red dragon a comforting pat on the back.

"Was it something I said?" Suzuha wondered, noticing Drum's dour look.

"We had a bit of a mishap during our trip," Shosetsu spoke up when it became clear that neither dragon would. "We are all a bit weary from our ordeals."

"Well, if that's not a reason to take the scenic route, I don't know what is!" Suzuha chirped. "Besides, we have a large banquet planned just for you to celebrate your victory!"

Both Shosetsu and Axia smiled knowingly at each other as they saw the 180 in Drum's posture. "Did you say banquet?" Drum rumbled, almost drooling at the thought of a good meal.

"Of course!" said Suzuha. "Tailor made to satisfy each of your unique pallets, with only the freshest of ingredients from across the globe!"

"Well alright! Count me in!" Drum yelled as he jumped up, his cape transforming into a pair of silver wings. He flapped them hard and launched himself in the air, already on his way to the ship.

"Seems our choice has been made for us," said Shosetsu bemusedly before activating his Buddyskill.

"That's Drum-kins for you," Axia said with a grin as he kicked off the ground. "Always thinking with his stomach."

"C'mon you guys! Get the lead out!" Drum shouted from up in the air. "I can practically hear the food calling my name!"

The two chuckled and followed the eager armordragon up into the massive structure, Suzuha and co right behind them.

***

"Welcome aboard the Amanosuzu group's latest air home!" Suzuha proudly proclaimed from behind her fan as she lead the small group through the halls of her air home. Though it had a different layout than the previous one, it held the same atmosphere that its hostess preferred; that of a rich elegance while still showing off a graceful beauty in its construction.

In fact, the first thing that caught the group's eyes were the stained glass windows, decorated with various world's crests, which obscured the view of Legend World's sky. Paruko quickly had her camera out, recording the elegant hallway, while the others watched in wonder.

"You like?" Suzuha asked, noticing their gaze. "I had them specially designed for this ship. They're able to withstand the harsh rigors that come with dimensional traveling, and can even stand up against several variations of monster attacks, all while giving the room a nice hint of color."

"It's practical, if nothing else," Shosetsu noted.

"I think they're rather stunning," added Axia. "Even more impressive that they have such durability."

"Well, I wouldn't want them to be destroyed by an overzealous passenger, so of course I had them reinforced," Suzuha said. "In fact, this entire ship is specially tailored for both human and monster alike! Feel free to remain in your full forms for the duration of the trip, if it's to your liking."

"You sure about that?" asked Drum warily, sharing a concerned look with Axia. "The Buddypolice are pretty strict about that rule."

"Oh, yes, there's no need to worry," answered Suzuha. "We all saw how well you handled yourselves against Sofia," she nodded to Paruko, and the reporter flashed a quick 'v' sign with her fingers in response. "Consider it a reward for a job well done. We'll just square away all the paperwork later."

"Nice. All that world saving's finally paying off!" laughed Drum haughtily.

"I will admit, it'll be nice to eat a meal like this," added Axia. "It's so hard to practice good table manners in my smaller form, cute as it is."

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Suzuha. "Now, if you'll convene in the ballroom, we'll get the banquet set up!"

"All right! Now we're talking!" Drum raced off ahead, his larger form carrying him to the entrance much quicker. Shosetsu followed after a moment, smirking at the other dragon's eagerness, and Paruko followed soon after, her camera trained on the assembled heroes.

Axia stayed behind, sticking close to Suzuha as she looked over the dinner hall. Once his friends were out of sight, he approached the heiress.

"Excuse me, Miss Suzuha?" he asked in a hushed tone.

It was loud enough for Suzuha, and she looked curiously at the dragowizard. "Something the matter, Axia?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you something before we began."

"By all means, please do. Though we should make it quick. I have a feeling Drum will end up eating the table if we don't set up soon."

As if on cue, Drum peeked his head out of the doorway. "You coming, Axia?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll be there in just a second, Drum-kins," replied Axia, wearing a playful smile. "I just want to ask Suzuha something."

Drum shrugged but nodded before heading back to the ballroom. "I'll save you a seat," He called out. "But you better hurry before I just eat the table!"

Axia looked on in shock before turning back to Suzuha. "How did you know-?"

"If you stick with Gao long enough, you tend to learn his and his friends' eating habits. He, Drum and Baku could probably eat their weight in food and still ask for seconds." She tittered airily. "So, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"If it would be possible, do you think I could borrow your kitchen?"

"Borrow it?" The heiress wondered. "Whatever for?"

Axia swallowed lightly, pushing down his nervousness. "Well, Drum is really looking forward to this feast. I was hoping I could make something special for him."

"Oh? Going to try and win your dragon over?" she asked cheekily from behind her fan. "I remember the looks you gave him at the last dinner party."

"Well, I've already done that," Axia replied, a happy blush on his face. "This is just to celebrate a job well done and-"

"Wait!" Suzuha gasped, pointing her fan at Axia, and he jumped back in surprise as the heiress continued. "Are you and Drum an item now!?"

"I… yes?" The frazzled dragowizard said shyly. "At least, I think we are…"

"You _think_?" Suzuha asked incredulously, her Buddyskill activating and letting her loom over Axia. "There's an enormous difference between knowing the one you hold affections for returns those feelings and you _thinking_ they do! It means the difference between setting up a romantic dinner for two and having to set a place for an extra dragon at the table!"

Axia somehow got the feeling she wasn't talking about him and Drum anymore, but answered anyway. "Well, I'm positive that he likes me like I like him. We shared a kiss in the forest after all." He blushed at the memory but was shocked out of his reverie when Suzuha gasped in shock.

"You kissed!?" she nearly yelled, floating up again to look Axia in the eyes. "You both expressed the depth of your feelings towards one another in a gesture that can only be shared between the most intimate of partners!?"

Now Axia was _definitely_ sure she wasn't thinking about him and Drum, and he watched on in confused embarrassment as the heiress floated away, her mind now fully wrapped in whatever fantasy it had conjured up.

"Please do forgive Lady Suzuha." Her butler said suddenly, making Axia jump. "She has been pining for her own love for such a long time. To see your own blossom aboard this very ship has no doubt made her incredibly happy."

"Are all humans like this when it comes to romantic affairs?" asked Axia as he watched the day-dreaming heiress float about, now dancing with her Buddy in midair.

"Not all of them, no. Milady is simply passionate about it," the butler replied.

"There's simply no love more sweet than the shared love between lovers!" gushed Suzuha, emphasizing the butler's point. Before Axia could say more, she turned to her handmaidens, her voice stern. "Give Axia full reign of the kitchen. Listen to his every order and follow them to a T! I want his day to go perfectly!" The maidens bowed and slipped away in a flash.

"That's awfully kind of you, Lady Suzuha,” Axia said once he recovered.

"Think nothing of it," Suzuha said once she touched down. "Just consider this a second date for you two lovebirds."

"We haven't even had our first date yet," he joked to himself, but was blown back by another shriek.

"NOT HAD A FIRST DATE!?" Suzuha 'humphed' indignantly. "That simply will not do! Now we simply _have_ to make this the best day of your life!"

"Please, there's no need to go that far!" Axia said, frantically trying to catch her attention. "We've already shared a great moment together. I just want to congratulate him!"

Suzuha smiled calmly and turned to face the dragowizard. "That's all well and good, but you shouldn't put his happiness before your own. There must be something you wish you two could do together." Her eyes lit up with stars as she continued. "Something special between you two that will deepen the love held inside!"

Axia briefly wondered if he had ever sounded like that, and for a moment, he felt like he could understand Drum's reluctance with physical affection. Still, she did raise an interesting question. "Well, there is one thing…" he said after a moment of thought.

Quick as a whip, Suzuha's attention was back on him. "Name it and it'll be done!"

"I would like to dance with him," Axia said confidently. "A waltz, if at all possible."

"A WALTZ!" Suzuha gasped, now beside herself and fantasizing again. "Oh, to be held by your prince as the two of you waltz in the moonlight! I couldn't imagine anything more romantic than that!"

For once, Axia agreed. She had taken the words right out of his mouth.

"It shall be done!" said Suzuha, once she returned to reality. "Now, head to the kitchen. You've got a dragon to prepare for!"

***

The sounds of a busy kitchen and an even busier ballroom echoed out through the emptier halls of the air home. In a crowded storeroom, a lone figure hobbled amongst the storage containers. It had taken a lot of energy to slip out from the knights' notice undetected, but thanks to the commotion Sofia had caused, Morganna had managed a quick escape, along with a few cards from her deck. The sorceress sighed as she leaned against a crate for support, her body still weak from the battle.

 _I can't believe I made it out of there alive,_ she thought to herself. _I need to lay low, bide my time. No doubt they'll figure out I've escaped soon enough, and then I'll have the entire Court to deal with. Still…_ She held up Arondight's card, and smiled wickedly when she felt the dark energy course through it. _I've not lost everything. There's more to this card than meets the eye…_

A noise caught her attention and she straightened her body, looking cautiously around the crate. One of Suzuha's maidens had rushed into the room, and Morganna tensed up, knowing she couldn't defend herself if she was caught. However, luck seemed to be on her side, as the maiden headed to another pile and picked up one of the heavy-looking box with ease. She inspected it for a moment before heading out, box hefted above her, leaving the room in silence once more. After confirming that she would not be back, Morganna relaxed.

 _So, these are supply crates?_ she surmised, and used a small portion of magic to open up one of the sealed crates, the Magic World enchantments hardly stopping her efforts. _Have to thank old man Merlin for that extra world training. That old codger was useful for something after all._

She smiled to herself as she came across a plethora of fruits and vegetables, easily enough for a generous dinner. Before she could take a bite out of anything, a ball of light flew from the bag where she kept the small amount of cards she still possessed and transformed into Mordred, the young knight standing tall in front of her. Startled, Morganna backed away, readying a spell in her hands, but stopped once he bowed his head to her.

"Okay, what is this?" She asked, keeping her hands laced with energy.

"I've presented myself to offer my services to you," Mordred replied, his head still bowed.

Morganna raised a questioning eyebrow, and frowned deeply at the knight. "I'll give you one chance to rephrase that."

"I was fully aware of you using me before," he explained. "Our goals coincided, and I followed along hoping to get more power. Now, though, after getting a taste of what my goals would accomplish, I feel… empty."

"We were both betrayed," Morganna said bitterly, dispersing the magic in her hands. "it's only natural that you'd-"

"Not because of Sofia's betrayal," Mordred said sternly. "I mean when I destroyed Arthur. No matter how often I destroyed him, it brought me no satisfaction."

Morganna scoffed. "That's because you destroyed him in a Buddyfight, not in actuality."

"I had thought that to be the case as well, but the more I thought about it, the less sure I became. Seeing his chosen knight inherit his will and grow stronger has shown me one thing."

Morganna regarded the young knight curiously, and folded her arms as she waited for him to continue. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Even if he would fall, others would take up the stand. And now those two dragons have the power as well. Arthur is now merely a teacher, as is Merlin. Those three have inherited his will. If I were to truly crush his ideals," his eyes narrowed and he clenched a fist harshly, "I would have to crush those three first."

"So that's what your goal is now?" Morganna asked. "To destroy those who carry on Arthur's will?"

"In a manner of speaking," he replied. "There are no doubt other champions, but I figure I would start there." He stood up slowly, and looked Morganna in the eye. "What about you? What will you do now?"

"I want to get revenge on that girl, Sofia, as well as those dragons," Morganna said without any hesitation. "Them and their knight. I'll destroy them all. I'll make that girl pay for betraying me, and I'll teach that knight a lesson in pain for disrespecting me."

"Then it seems we have a common enemy." Once more, Mordred lowered his head, giving a light bow. "I offer my services to you, Lady Morganna. I wish to aid you in your goals." He straightened up and held out a hand. "As partners, this time."

A smile slowly played out on Morganna's face. Experience gave her confidence when reading facial expressions, and she couldn't find a trace of deceit in the man. And while she didn't need an extra dose of magic to read his intentions, it never hurt to be sure.

"Partners," the sorceress replied, accepting the hand firmly.

***

"Hello there, I'm Paruko Nanana, with a behind the scenes look at our latest adventure!" Paruko said as she floated over the dinner hall. "In case you missed it, the last match had Sengoku Demon General, Shosetsu Kirisame, face off against former Aibou Academy Student Vice-President, Sofia Sakharov! It was truly a spectacle to behold! But what prompted this match-up in the first place? For that, we turn to one of the contestant, Shosetsu Kirisame, for the answer!"

Paruko had been floating around the dinner hall during her intro, her words carrying thanks to the expansive room. Drum and Shosetsu watched her curiously, but stayed quiet until she floated down next to Shosetsu. "We had some dialogue during the match, but can you clarify what was really going on?" Paruko asked, camera trained on the swordsman.

Shosetsu cleared his throat, trying to maintain a stoic face. "Well, it's a little complicated. Originally, I was tasked to guard the sacred lake from an invasion led by Lancelot. He had declared all-out war on Arthur's Kingdom days earlier, and I was sent to make sure that he failed."

"Yes, I remember seeing that knight, along with several others, fight alongside Sofia," Paruko noted. "But why did she have them in her deck?"

"From what I can tell, they were coerced into working together by Morganna, another Legend World denizen with a grudge against King Arthur," Shosetsu replied. "They worked together to gain access to the lake, but for what purpose, I'm not sure."

"We've been hearing a lot about this lake, but what is so special about, exactly?" Paruko asked. "From what I saw, it looked like any ordinary body of water."

"It's the lake that Excalibur was forged in, and it in turn absorbed some of those magical properties. For many years, monsters of all varieties have tried to capture its power for their own, and from the looks of it, it seems like Sofia wanted to use it to increase her strength."

"Considering she runs Legend World herself, that's not surprising," Paruko surmised. "But she usually uses Star cards, now she seemed to use Heroes, headlined by that weapon of hers, Cursed Dragon Arondite."

That prompted a growl from Drum, the armordragon having been silent up until that point. "Cursed Dragon… I wondered why a weapon would have that name, until Axia noticed it had dragon teeth mixed in with it."

"Yes, you mentioned that during the fight," Paruko said, turning the camera and microphone towards Drum. "Is it a taboo to have dragon teeth mixed in with weapons?"

"I wouldn't say taboo," Drum began, "but it's definitely unorthodox, and not in the good way either. At least, not with her. Dragon teeth are usually something you give to someone you trust, and I can't think of any dragon who'd give their fangs to someone like her."

"I've heard of the conflict between dragons and dragon knights, I'm guessing those might be related." Drum shrugged, but didn't offer any objections. "But since we're on you, what's your story? Why are you here?"

"Honestly? Coincidence," Drum said with a laugh. "I came here to help Axia with some world training, and we ended up getting roped into this big plot."

"So, Axia's traveling with you again?" Paruko asked. "That sounds nostalgic. We haven't seen him since Sengoku!"

"Well, he's been busy training," Drum replied. "He wanted to find a Buddy and form a bond like I have with Gao."

"The tried and true Buddy dream," Paruko said with a sigh. "So, is he going to start traveling with you again?"

"I…don't know…" Drum trailed off, a thoughtful frown coming to his face. "We never really planned that far. I guess he'll go on and keep looking for his Buddy."

He wanted to say more, but words wouldn't come to him. They were only supposed to have a quick training session before parting ways, but with everything that happened, Drum felt an odd, sinking feeling develop in his stomach when he thought about them separating. Paruko and Shosetsu watched as Drum stared at the table, unaware of his internal conflict.

 _What am I getting so upset over?_ he wondered. _I should be happy. He's got a brand new power, we both did! Now there are better odds that he'll find someone as a Buddy…_

_Someone that's not me._

He growled and shook his head, startling the two humans. Where had _that_ thought come from? Much as he didn't like to admit it, Gao had been right. He _did_ miss Axia. But to consider him as his Buddy…when he already had Gao as one? His stomach felt awful, the mixture of anxiety and hunger pains making his head swim.

"Drum?" Shosetsu's voice broke through his haze. "Are you alright?"

He was about to answer positively, but he felt his own lightheadedness take over. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, pushing the ill feeling in his guy down. When he felt like himself again, he looked back towards Paruko, who, mercifully, had turned off the camera, and looked worriedly at the red dragon.

Drum shook his head again, and swallowed what saliva was in his mouth. "Sorry," he said. "Guess I'm still a little wiped out. We were out there for a while, trying to get to that lake. That forest wasn't any fun…"

"The forest?" Paruko asked, having once again trained her camera on Drum. "Wait, you went _through_ the forest? Why not just fly over it?"

"It had an enchantment on it that prevented flight," Shosetsu answered. "Or at least, hindered it greatly. It was a 'gift' from Oberon, set up to protect the lake from intruders. We ended up in the thick of it."

"That forest makes you experience your worst fears and magnifies them 100 fold," Drum took over, rubbing his temple. "If it wasn't for Axia's protection spell, we would've been goners."

"That's incredible," Paruko said in awe. "So, what sort of technique did Axia use to free you from the forest's curse?"

Drum felt his cheeks heat up, the memory of his and Axia's time in the forest still so _very_ vivid in his mind. He shrugged off the question, while hoping his red scales prevented any of his blush from showing. "You'd have to ask Axia for the specifics. I never studied advanced magic."

"Where is Axia, anyway?" Shosetsu wondered, scanning the dining hall for any sign of the dragowizard. "I thought he came with us."

"He said he wanted to talk to Suzuha about something, but-" Drum stopped when he heard a loud rumbling coming from the corridor.

Three sets of eyes widened as several of Suzuha's handmaidens ran through the dining hall, each one carrying a covered dish that they set on the large dining table. Drum, Shosetsu and Paruko watched on as the table slowly filled up, and the red dragon had to keep himself from drooling as the plethora of aromas wafted to his nose. The table was soon positively packed with food, and Drum's stomach practically roared as he beheld the spread. He was almost bouncing in his seat by the time the last maiden had left, which prompted Shosetsu's next observation.

"The seat didn't break?" he wondered when, despite Drum using it as a spring, the chair still held firm.

"This vessel was built with various monsters in mind," Suzuha's butler supplied from the hall entrance. "Naturally, precautions were taken to have all the furniture reinforced. Please be at ease as you would anywhere else and enjoy the meal prepared."

"Believe me, I plan on it!" Drum said, practically drooling at the spread out. "With all this food, I don't know where to start!"

"I think I know," a giddy voice came from his side. Drum turned his head, almost bumping into the takoyaki that Axia held between chopsticks. "It's takoyaki I cooked up. Specially made for a hungry, noble dragon."

Drum stared dumbfounded for a moment, but the smell of the delectable treat brought his mind back at attention. Still, it also brought back the attention of the group behind Axia, some of which looked almost expectantly at the dragon pair. He could feel his eye twitch when Paruko focused the camera on them.

Drum could see what was happening; Axia wanted to share a tender moment with him, like they had back in the forest. But the extra sets of eyes were putting him on edge. He never liked his private moments being observed, and especially didn't like the idea of their moment being recorded for posterity, but the loud rumbling from his stomach was making a very convincing argument.

Eventually his stomach won out, and he opened his maw to let Axia put the delicious treat on his tongue. The dragowizard giggled gleefully, letting Drum enjoy his treat, and the red dragon hummed as the flavors washed over his taste buds.

"Mm, now that's good!" he said after he swallowed. He was about to open his mouth for seconds before the second part of Axia's sentence registered."Wait, did you say you made this?"

Axia nodded, "I wanted to give you a special treat for all that you've done for me! Not to mention Legend World in general."

"That's incredible!" He opened up his mouth, giving Axia his cue to feed him another one. The teal dragon did so with gusto, a wide smile on his snout as he fed the hungry dragon more food.

"Careful you don't let him choke," Shosetsu playfully called. "He's practically swallowing them up."

At that point, Drum paused his gorging to respond to the swordsman. "If I went out like this, I'd be a happy dragon. It might just be the hunger talking, but I've never eaten anything so good in my life!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the appetizer," Axia giggled as he set the small plate down near Drum.

"You mean there's more?" gasped Drum.

"Yup, there sure is," his sentence was interrupted by a light stomach grumble, and he chuckled sheepishly. "But first, I need to eat something too." He took a seat next to Drum and gathered some of the food onto his own plate. "I can only survive on hug power for so long!"

Drum was quick to follow suit, gobbling up the remaining takoyaki balls before moving to the food arranged before him, indiscriminately picking up whatever was close to him and stacking it on his plate.

"You'd better eat up before those two clean the entire table," quipped Durandal to his Buddy.

Shosetsu chuckled, and followed his Buddy's advice. In time, the room was filled with the sounds of cutlery clinking, and noisy gulps in Drum's case, as the spread was devoured. Axia finished his portion first, leaning back in his chair and dabbing his chin with a napkin. He smiled at how eagerly Drum tore through a thick turkey leg.

"Careful Drum," Axia said as he got up. "You want to still have room for dessert."

Though if anything, that seemed to motivate the red dragon to eat through the entire table, and it was only by some miracle that either Shosetsu or Paruko managed to get a decent portion of food.

Axia returned after small while, at which point Drum had finished his share and was lounging back comfortably, but sat up once he caught sight of what he was carrying. The dragowizard was carried an ornate dish, upon which lay a single helping of pudding. But it wasn't any ordinary desert; it was coated in a sauce that made it shimmer in the light cast from the windows and its aroma carried through even with the cacophony of smells from the previous smorgasbord. Drum drooled at the sight, and was struck speechless until Axia laid the treat down in front of him.

"For you, my royal champion," he said with a grin. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, Axia, you know how to treat a dragon right!" He took a large spoonful out of the pudding, and chomped it eagerly. Tears came to his eyes as he swallowed it, the flavor of several sweets mixed together surpassing anything he'd tasted before. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life! Did you make this too?"

"I can't take all the credit," Axia said humbly. "Suzuha let me use her kitchen and even gave me one of her family's recipe books so I could make something truly special."

"I never knew her family cooked," Drum said. "I always figured she'd have her butlers do that.."

"It's unbecoming of a 'noble' dragon to think so little of their hostess," Suzuha said tersely, looming behind Drum. The red dragon almost choked on his desert, and was about to speak up when Suzuha continued. "But I'll ignore that for Axia's sake. Now if you don't mind, I must check on the preparations for the evening." And with that, she walked off.

"You really shouldn't make jokes behind her back, Drum-kins…" Axia chastised softly, once Drum calmed down.

"Oh, she knows I'm just kidding," Drum said, once again stoutly munching on his treat. "You know I'm a noble dragon! I managed to get into the lake didn't I?"

"Yes, the fact that a sacred lake acknowledged your achievement totally means you've the right to be sarcastic to your hostess," said Shosetsu amusedly.

"You humans are so thin skinned," Drum huffed and took another bite of his pudding. "Last time I get slammed through a tree for you, that's for sure."

"Even as a noble dragon, he's still the Drum we've always known," Axia giggled and side-eyed Paruko. "Just be sure to show your good side to the camera!"

"Actually, Axia," Paruko said, camera focused on the young dragowizard. "If you have time, I'd like to get your side of the story as well. Drum said you had some new tricks up your sleeves that helped them all through their journey. Care to share?"

"Oh, well it's really nothing too special," Axia said. "Just a little empathy magic mixed in with an illusion breaking spell. Quite honestly, I was a little surprised it worked myself! But I had to try it when I noticed Drum had fallen to the enchantment." He smiled bashfully, and shared a quick look with Drum, who returned it with a shy smile. "I used the empathy magic to recognize Drum's emotions, and later on, Shosetsu's."

"It sounds like your training has paid off then!" Paruko praised. "Though if you don't mind my asking, why weren't you two with Shosetsu at the beginning of the fight?"

"We were busy dealing with a giant monster, which turned out to be that enormous shadowy beast that the sword conjured up," Axia answered. "It pursued us through the forest, and we let Shosetsu go ahead to protect the lake. We held it off the best we could, but it overpowered us…" He paused in his recollection, confusion clear on his face.

"Something wrong?" Paruko prodded when Axia remained quiet.

"Nothing… just got me thinking. I don't remember us falling into the lake. Last I remember was getting thrown through some trees…"

"Perhaps it was the lake's will that pulled you in," Shosetsu's Buddy, Durandal, spoke up. "It is said that only those with a noble heart may find the lake, but truthfully, I believe that it seeks out those who it deems worthy. After seeing you fight so valiantly, it recognized your bravery and rewarded you thusly."

Paruko nodded happily, and flew up high, aiming the camera to get the group in frame. "And there you have it, folks! The exciting 'behind the scenes' action that makes up the world of Buddyfight! Join me next time for another exciting Buddyfight broadcast!"

Axia smiled as he watched the reporter finish her rounds, and sat back to appreciate the scenery. He focused on the Magic World window, admiring how the different colored panes refracted the light well. He then caught sight of Suzuha directing several of her maidens towards a large curtain. She noticed Axia staring and gave the dragowizard a wink. Axia gulped, knowing exactly what the heiress was doing, and tried to keep any nervousness he felt from showing.

 _She's really doing it,_ Axia thought anxiously. _I'm really going to-_

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and everyone looked around. The sound of a spotlight brought everyone's attention to Suzuha, who stood on the middle of a stage.

"Attention, my lovely guests. To commemorate the maiden voyage of this particular air home, I'd like to invite you all to attend the first ever Interdimensional Waltz!"

The curtains that previously covered the stage opened up, revealing Suzuha's handmaidens all wielding various string instruments, with her butler behind a magnificent grand piano. Both Drum and Shosetsu looked on in confusion, while Axia had to keep himself from grinning too broadly, anxiety quickly turing to eagerness.

"As hostess, I will permit myself the first dance, but please feel free to jump in at anytime." She floated down to the main stage, Mary Sue trailing after her, giggling all the way, and came to a halt before Shosetsu, offering a hand to the swordsman. "Would the good sir knight accept a dance?"

Still looking slightly bewildered, Shosetsu nodded. "Of course," he said politely. "It'd be an honor."

The knight bowed and took the offered hand, leading Suzuha to the dance floor. His Buddyskill lit up behind him, and the two danced and twirled to the lightmusic that the small band began to play. They gave an impressive performance, both fully immersed in the rhythm the music created, but after a while, Shosetsu couldn't help but notice that Suzuha's attention was focused more on the two dragons still at the buffet table.

"Planning something, Lady Suzuha?" he asked knowingly.

"Just giving a love struck dragon some ambiance," she replied.

Back at the table, Drum looked on at the two humans, slowly chewing his food. He stifled a snicker as he watched Shosetsu spin Suzuha around. The music evened out, signaling the end of the dance, and the two retreated to the side, leaving the floor open. _Humans sure have some strange customs._ He thought as he finished the last of his pudding.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Axia asked sweetly, stealing Drum's attention.

Drum gulped, swallowing his mouthful of food nosily. "What, me? Dancing?" he asked nervously. "No way, I can't dance."

"That's no problem, I can teach you!" Axia got up giddily, trying his best to pull up the reluctant red dragon with him.

"C'mon Axia, I'm really not all that good at it," Drum protested, keeping a grip on the reinforced table to keep from being pulled away. "I've got two left feet and…"

"You need to relax, Drum-kins," asserted Axia after prying the red dragon from the buffet table. "Just let yourself flow to the music."

"I've never really flowed to music before…" Drum admitted. "All of my training's been in combat."

"That's why we're learning!" Axia chirped. "In a way, this is like a dream for me. For me to share a waltz with my…" he looked up cheekily at Drum. "Special someone."

Drum groaned as his lame phrasing was thrown back at him, and decided to change the subject. "Why a waltz though? What's so special about that?"

"A waltz is a special dance," Axia explained. "Used to communicate feelings between partners in a very special way. Or it is to me anyway," he sighed dreamily. "It's one of the most special dances you can perform with someone."

Drum held in a groan, but he could tell Axia wasn't exaggerating. "It really means that much to you?" A shy nod was his answer, and Drum found himself unable to say no to the puppy-dog eyes he was given. He did his best to withhold a sigh before saying, "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Axia nodded happily, and began to lead Drum to the ballroom floor. "Just follow my movements, then repeat what I do when I say to. After that you'll be the leader."

Drum offered an uneasy laugh as he tried to follow Axia's lead, but just as he predicted, he was stiff as a board, focusing mostly on avoiding stepping on Axia's toes, while Axia swayed to the soft tune that filled the room. Noticing his shaky start, Axia widened his stance, giving them more room to move. Shaky though he was, Drum found the wider area more comfortable, and moved easier with Axia's movements. He grinned nervously at Axia, and found the dragowizard gaze back affectionately, happy to be in the moment.

"Relax, you're doing fine," Axia advised. "Just keep moving with me, and do what feels natural."

Drum payed special attention to the way Axia's feet and legs moved, as well as his own placements. The music fell into a pattern, and it helped him slowly memorize where to place his feet. To his surprise, once the music changed to a more free flowing section, he felt the motions come easier to him, and by the time Axia signaled the lead change, he picked up the flow with no trouble at all.

"I knew you could do it, Drum-kins," Axia cooed, leaning against the bigger dragon.

"It helps that I had a good teacher," he replied.

The music began to turn slightly more upbeat, and Drum became more bold. He took the lead, guiding Axia, who was only too happy to let the bigger dragon take charge, to the center of the dance floor, and grinned as a fun thought came to him.

Axia gasped when Drum's hands moved to grasp his waist, the bigger dragon lifting him up high and spinning him around in time with the swells of the music. "Drum!" Axia tried to reprimand him, but found himself laughing with how happy Drum looked.

"I saw this on tv!" Drum boasted as he let Axia down, only to take the dragowizard's hand and spin him in a pirouette motion. Axia caught himself, letting himself be guided by Drum's hand, and spun away, feeling lighter than air.

The music swelled to a crescendo, and Drum pulled the still spinning Axia to him, catching him in his other arm and dipping the both of them. The music evened, and both dragons stood still, their snouts so very close and the breaths heavy with exertion.

"Did you learn that on tv, too?" Axia asked breathlessly.

"No," Drum replied, panting just as heavily. "Just felt natural."

He lifted Axia back up, the music a gentle lull once more, and the two swayed to the beat, hearts fluttering at how right it all seemed.

***

The group of humans stood to the side, Paruko floating above and silently capturing the dancing dragons on film.

"They've come a long way," said Shosetsu. "You would never have guessed they'd end up like this after the rocky start they had."

"I'm so proud of them!" Suzuha sniffled, wiping a small tear away. "Who would've thought true love would blossom on my ship. Oh, it's almost too much."

"I'm sure Gao will be quite happy that you played a part in his Buddy's love life," chuckled the swordsman.

"You are absolutely right!" Suzuha gasped, "Oh, he'll no doubt confess his feelings after seeing how great a matchmaker I am! We could even have a double wedding! He and I alongside Drum and Axia, Dragon and Magic World coming together in one, beautiful union!"

Shosetsu smiled as he watched Suzuha quite literally float in her fantasies. He turned back to the dragon couple, a contented feeling filling him as he watched them dance. Despite everything that happened to them along the way, seeing them enjoy each other's company was worth it. Still, as he thought about the tail end of their journey, he couldn't help but wonder…

"Are you still troubled?" asked Durandal, noticing his Buddy's pensive look.

"A little," replied Shosetsu in a whisper. "Sofia's presence in all of this still bothers me. She doesn't strike me as the type to waste a move like that. I can't help but feel like there might be something we aren't seeing."

"We will keep on guard then, and await whatever comes our way," replied Durandal. "For now, we have a brief respite. Enjoy the festivities. It will not do to cloud your mind with worry just yet."

"Perhaps you're right," Shosetsu relented. "There are much better things to focus on."

Durandal grunted his agreement, and the two watched on as Drum and Axia danced in the dim light.

"Do you think they'll stay together?" Shosetsu asked quietly.

Durandal was silent for a moment, giving the question some thought before answering. "They've taken the first step towards something great. I think the better question is, will you trust them to make that decision?"

The swordsman smiled at the gentle jab at his earlier behavior, and nodded to himself. "Yes, I have no doubt that whatever happens, they'll know what to do with each other."

***

Axia could feel his heart beat in his chest. Or maybe it was Drum's? Perhaps it was both of them beating in sync, and now Axia was sure he could hear his heartbeat, because it increased at that very thought. He'd yearned for a moment like this for so long; to find someone he wanted so desperately to share his life with. He felt a deeper affection for Drum than he had before, and he felt his mouth moving before his mind could catch up.

"Drum," he began. "I really…" he trailed off, doubts clouding his mind immediately when he saw the dragon's face. He looked so content as they were; so carefree. He knew Drum had only just opened up to those deeper emotions, but there was still so much unknown.

 _Our kiss in the library was accidental, and the one in the forest was made in desperation to save me,_ his mind berated him, and he had a hard time disputing it. In all their time together, Drum's one completely unbiased sign of affection was when they woke up together, and Axia felt himself press closer to Drum when he remembered that morning; when Drum gave him small nuzzles of tender affection so unlike the gruff and tough attitude he carried.

 _If I tell him now, would it help him embrace that side of himself?_ The question was so tempting. He'd never been so close to finding his partner, his Buddy. _To heck with the rules_ , he thought, gripping Drum tighter. He knew what he felt in his heart, and he was sure that he wanted to be with Drum, in every possible way. _But does Drum…?_

"You really what?" Drum's voice brought him beck from his mental monologue.

"Drum, I…" he stated again, but gulped as he bit the words back. Three little words that held so much promise, yet so much uncertainty. Held securely in the bigger dragon's arms, he never felt more content in his life. He so wanted to say that phrase, to let the true depths of his feelings be known.

"Something wrong, Axia?"

Axia opened his eyes, now aware he was trembling. His body had been on autopilot, keeping his rhythm, and he stumbled slightly. Drum gripped him tighter and he had to hold back a whimper when he felt those gloriously strong arms wrap around him, keeping him safe.

"I enjoyed our time together," he finally said, his voice soft and hoarse.

"Is that all?" Drum asked playfully, not doing anything to let his grip go. "You had me worried there for a second. I'm glad I could help you. And this was pretty fun." Drum chuckled. "Heh, you're gonna make me go soft,"

He had a bashful look on his face, one that was only so comfortable with sharing that much emotion. They both knew full well that the others were watching them, and it was that fact that held Axia's tongue.

 _One day,_ he thought. _When he's not so shy about expressing himself. That's when I'll tell him._

Axia smiled, resolution strong in his heart as the two of them started swaying to the music once again.


	9. The End of a Fable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final legs of our heroes' journey is now upon them. It is time for each of them to walk their own paths on the road of life. But parting does not mean the end to their tales. New adventures await those who are brave enough to take the first step.
> 
> This is only the beginning...

The setting sun painted the horizon in a cacophony of colors; a mix of purple, red and orange decorated the sky, making it quite the sight for anyone watching. A lone glass was raised up, its owner looking at the masterpiece of nature through the liquid inside. Kyoya Gaen inspected the landscape before him with a note of disinterest. He swirled the contents of his drink, watching the sun's light dance across the fluid's surface.

A sudden glare caught his eye and he blinked. When he refocused his eyes, there was a reflection in his glass that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Sofia," he said in mock surprise, as he turned to face his guest. "Fancy seeing you here. I take it you enjoyed your little jaunt to Legend World?"

"да," Sofia replied. "It was…entertaining."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Kyoya, still looking at the picturesque landscape distorted through the glass. "Though I hope you didn't have so much fun that you forgot your objective there?"

"Of course not. The weapon was infused with Disaster energy, as well as given the Purgatory Knight's fang. It reacted just as you had hoped."

"Wonderful. I'm sure Demios will be tickled to know his fang was put to good use." Kyoya paused to take a sip of his drink. "I take it you were successful in your mission?"

"Unfortunately, there were a few unforeseen complications…" She paused, and Kyoya was almost certain he could detect a bit of frustration seep into the girl's tone. "Gao Mikado's Buddy, Drum, was there, along with two others. The Dragowizard, Qinus Axia, and a local swordsman stopped our endeavors."

Kyoya chuckled quietly and held his drink up to the light once more, watching as the glare faded away with the setting sun. "It _would_ be a glare from the sun that blinded us. That one seems to have a knack for obscuring my view of the world, and it probably won't be the last time either."

Sofia watched on, silently questioning the boy as he gazed into his glass. "They've also obtained a new power from that lake," she noted, her voice back to its usual tone of indifference. "Both of them now have an affinity for Legend World."

"I suspected as much," Kyoya said with a shrug. "That just promises more fun to be had in the future." He waited for a moment for Sofia to continue, but when she didn't, he asked his next question with a shorter tone than he had before. "And what became of the sword you were working on?"

This time, Kyoya could detect a bit of apprehension mixed in with annoyance in the girl's voice. "It was stolen from me."

"By who?" Kyoya asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"A sorceress who I enlisted the help of, Morganna," Sofia replied curtly. "She used the commotion that followed my escape to make a break for it. It seems she took it and her colleges with her.

Kyoya's expression relaxed considerably, a now genial smile gracing his features. "Oh, well that's a relief. I was almost afraid the Buddypolice managed to get their hands on it." He raised his glass up again, pressing it to his mouth as if to take a drink, but instead just let the liquid brush against his lips. "And you're sure you didn't tell anyone about the card's true purpose?" he asked when he was done.

"I am confident that neither the dragons nor the knights suspect anything more than what they saw," Sofia replied, nonplussed by Kyoya's bizarre actions. "The witch might find out something if she keeps it, though."

"I wouldn't worry about that. If anything, I hope she does. It'll be much easier to test that card's potential without having to oversee it ourselves." He finally lowered his drink, downing the last of it in one gulp before turning back to Sofia. In his hand was another Dark Core, its surface gleaming in the last rays of the fading sunlight. "Our next plan won't be as involved, but it will require patience and a fair amount of oversight. I'm certain I can count on you to see it through."

"As you command," Sofia responded dutifully, taking the Dark Core and hiding it in her robe.

"Just be sure you remember to give our newest 'friend' back what you borrowed,"Kyoya said as he settled back in his chair. "You know how temperamental he gets."

He didn't hear Sofia's response, but a glance at his glass told him that the girl had already left. He gave a small chuckle and looked over the landscape, the ocean now basked in the soft moonlight.

"The sun has set, and a raging thunderstorm is on the horizon," he murmured to himself, grinning broadly. It was pure hyperbole; the night sky was clear, aside from a few scattered clouds. However, the young man felt a twinge of excitement run through him with his next project underway. "Now the real fun begins."

* * *

It was a calm day that greeted Magic World's Pavilion. The work week had just begun, meaning plenty of monsters were in the middle of their daily transit. The streets were littered with dozens of wizards and demons of all shapes and sizes, each one prepared for their daily grind.

What they were _not_ prepared for was a giant airship appearing out of nowhere and hovering through the open skies. Still, it wasn't the oddest thing Magic World had ever seen, and while a fair few took a moment to follow the large aircraft to see where it would land, most of the denizens regarded it with mild curiosity for a moment before going about their daily lives.

However, Magic World never did anything in halves, and before long, a small crowd had gathered to watch the airship glide smoothly through the empty sky, making its descent to an open area on the outskirts of the city. This did not go unnoticed by the ship's passengers, who were all watching the city from the deck at Axia's suggestion.

"We're attracting quite a bit of attention," Shosetsu observed, leaning on the railing as he watched a portion of the crowd below began to follow their ship. "Are you sure we received clearance to travel in this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Suzuha replied confidently. "They're just astounded at the marvel that is the Amanosuzu group's technological flagship!"

"It takes more than a fancy ship to throw Magic World monsters off their game," Axia remarked with a touch of pride, though he would deny any claims to that. "Though it is pretty impressive, they're most likely more curious than worried."

"Is that why they're down there gawking at us?" Drum pointed down to the forming crowds, and while he couldn't tell if they were gawking, Axia saw more than a few binoculars trained on them.

"They might think we're here as some part of a promotion, or transporting a special guest speaker," Axia supplied. "The Universities often send invites to high-ranking monsters, and a fair amount of them have been known to be rather…flashy."

"Hmm, we wouldn't want to mislead the public. This is only supposed to be a drop off, after all," Suzuha said as she started down the hall. "I'll get a statement ready, just in case. You three enjoy the view!"

Both dragons nodded, but were surprised when Shosetsu followed after the heiress.

"Where're you going?" Drum wondered.

"Back to my room," answered Shosetsu. "Nice as the view is, I'm still feeling tired. I'll squeeze in as much rest time as I can before we land."

Drum shrugged in acceptance, turning back to look out the window. He never saw Shosetsu's small grin, but Axia did, and the dragowizard was all smiles as the two returned to sightseeing. In the distance, the Grand Library of Magic World graced their sight, the massive spire of knowledge gleaming with the sun's light. Drum and Axia both watched with an odd sense of nostalgia as the ship passed it.

"It feels like it's been ages since we last saw it…" Axia said wistfully.

"A lot _has_ happened since then," replied Drum. "A lot of bad things," he huffed irritably, but then looked at Axia and smiled softly. "But more than enough good to even things out."

That had Axia smiling bashfully, too caught up in the compliment to give a proper response. All at once, his daydream during their ballroom dance didn't seem so out of reach. _And it would be such a nice place for it,_ he thought, practically picturing the scene as it played out in his mind. The two of them, having conquered incomprehensible odds and returning triumphantly to where they began. Hand in hand, ready to take on any obstacle.

Axia inhaled, as if deciding to say something, but stopped when Drum spoke up.

"I really gotta thank you for what you did in the forest," he said, breaking the silence. "I would've been a goner if you hadn't shown up."

Axia had to take a breath. It was like a segue was being built before him, and he could almost feel himself start to shake with anticipation. He calmed himself, and swallowed what little saliva was in his mouth to wet his dry throat. "It was nothing, Drum-kins," he replied, his voice calm despite how anxious he felt. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, never met another dragon like you," he said. "Even when I took off and left you with Gao…" he paused, mulling over the thought for a moment before continuing. "Can I ask you something, if you remember? About your time with Gao." Axia nodded quickly, still too robbed for words. "Did he seem…" Drum chewed his lip apprehensively for a moment before continuing. "Upset at me?"

Axia was taken aback by the question, but did his best to give a good answer. "He… was confused at why you left, but he seemed more sad than angry," he answered, remembering just how much Gao had sulked after Drum's abrupt departure. "It didn't stop him from using you in his deck, though." he finished, smiling softly as he remembered how happy the boy was when Drum did return, and won the fight afterwords.

Drum let a out a sigh, his body relaxing, and went back to smiling. "That's a relief."

"Was your nightmare about him?" Axia asked tentatively. It was the only event he could think of to prompt Drum's question, and while he didn't like reliving their time in the forest, he wanted to make sure he had his facts straight.

Drum was silent for a long while, with nothing but the light hum of the engines to fill the silence.

"He was angry at me," he said at last. "He was angry that I'd abandoned him again, so I could get stronger without him. I guess I always thought I'd abandoned him, and that curse dug deep enough to find it. After that, he…" he swallowed heavily, and Axia gently lay his hand over Drum's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He died," Drum forced out. "I don't know how, or why… but I found him, impaled near a tree. I _felt_ his blood on my claws…" he gripped the railing tightly, and it was all either dragon could do to keep from breaking into tears.

"Drum…"

"Then my father came… disowned me for failing my Buddy…" he snorted out a choked laugh. "You'd think that'd be enough, but I knew what his family would think. I knew I couldn't face them without telling them… It all just hit me at once…" he trailed off, and shook his head as he took in a shuddering breath.

Axia didn't know what to say to that, so he decided to just talk. "In my nightmare, you were callous. Hateful, even. You insulted me without any remorse, and blamed the entire fight's loss on me. I was ready to fall, but I knew you could never be so hateful. When I touched that illusion, I felt nothing but cold, and I knew immediately that it was fake." He pulled Drum's hand from the railing and held it with his own. "You could never be like that. You're not that kind of dragon. You may be impulsive and stubborn, but you're loyal, and kindhearted. A true noble dragon."

Drum chuckled and wiped away the moisture from the corner of his eyes. "You're just sayin' that…"

"I mean it," Axia asserted, looking Drum dead in the eye with all the conviction he could muster. "And don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Drum looked back into Axia's eyes, almost shocked by the firm stare he was given. It seemed odd coming from the usually bubbly dragon, but it left no doubt in his mind that the dragowizard was serious about what he said. "Thanks, Axia. I needed that."

It was an odd feeling for Axia. So many of his dreams were right in arms reach. If he wanted to, he could say his feelings, and be met with a positive response. There would rarely be a better time than now. But, after hearing Drum's thoughts, his will wavered. Three simple words would change their lives forever, make way for a plethora of new emotions and opportunities. It could be the start of something wonderful… or disastrous if one of them had regrets…

Axia took breath, his decision made. "Thank _you_ , Drum," he said at last. "For being with me and helping Sho-sho." He leaned close to Drum, feeling so much safer next to the bigger dragon. "For being you."

"You know I'd never leave my friends hanging," Drum said, draping an arm around Axia.

Axia remained quiet, content to let the moment last as they both watched in mute fascination as the ship passed the Library where their journey had started.

* * *

It turned out that Suzuha's concerns were unfounded. Whatever crowds had gathered to watch the traveling air ship had dispersed once it began its descent, and by the time it landed in the small, open field on the outskirts of the big city, there were only a few monsters left spectating. There was little fanfare following the ship's docking, and the last of the crowds left once they were certain there wasn't a special event happening.

"Well, that went better than our last landing," remarked Drum as he lead the group off the ship. A ramp had lowered from the lower end of the ship, and he strolled out into the field once it clattered against the ground.

"Yeah, we actually managed to keep the ship intact this time!" added Axia, strolling leisurely behind Drum.

"It's a good thing too," said Shosetsu. "The cleanup effort of that last ship took months. We're still finding bits and pieces of it in on the school grounds."

The group continued to banter down the ramp, but stopped when they saw a lone monster still waiting on the field. At first, they thought it was another spectator, but the figure waved to them as if he knew they'd be arriving.

"Wait a second," Drum squinted his eyes at the figure, and then gasped in realization. "Hey, that's-!"

"I hear you delivered your cargo successfully," Asmodai said, cutting Drum off. "Didja remember to fill in the invoice?"

Axia paled slightly, but Drum was on the warpath, his nostrils fuming as he marched up to the Demon Lord.

"Do you have ANY idea what we went through?" he bellowed as he stomped in front of Asmodai. "You sent Axia alone to a different World _and_ gave Shosetsu permission to explore a cursed forest by himself when you don't even have any jurisdiction with either of them! All while knowing full well what that place could do to them!!"

"I didn't know you knew so much about inter-World affairs," said Asmodai, still smiling smugly at the red dragon.

"I've been training in a lot more than just combat, but that's not the point!" Even Axia raised an eye brow at that. Drum sidestepping his achievements was very rare indeed. "The point is both of them could've gotten injured or worse! Heck, we pretty much were! And all you can ask is 'did you fill out the invoice?'!"

"I'm guessing that's a no on the invoice, then?" Asmodai smirked. Drum snarled, preparing to go on another rant, but the outgoing demon beat him to it. "I didn't send anyone alone. I was actually planning on you guys to team up." He paused and thought for a second. "Well, Axia and Shosetsu anyway. You were a complete unknown in all of this."

"You mean you went behind both our backs to get us to team up?" Axia wondered, sounding hurt. "But why?"

"Well, your last interaction didn't end on the best terms," Asmodai chuckled. "Something tells me you would've been a bit hesitant going with the guy who knocked you clean out if I told you about it in advance. So, I decided to nudge you in the right direction."

"And if neither of us made an offer to team up?" Shosetsu stepped in, a stern look on his face now.

"Then I would'a stepped in and caused a ruckus to get you two to see eye to eye!" he answered with a shrug. "All incognito of course. I can be very convincing when I wanna be! But when I saw Drum tagging along, I figured you had it handled. And I was right, wasn't I?" Both swordsman and dragowizard shot cross looks at the exuberant demon, making him wilt under their gaze. "Tough crowd…"

"You were right, Drum," Axia huffed, leaning against the red dragon. "He really is a sneak!"

Drum smirked as Asmodai feigned an injured tone. "Your distrust wounds me!" The demon moaned. "Is there no faith amongst us Buddies?"

"No!" Both dragons said in unison, glaring at the demon lord.

"I suppose we do have to offer you some manner of thanks," Shosetsu spoke up, drawing confused looks from the monsters. "Regardless of how underhanded your methods were, you did end up helping us despite this whole issue being out of your jurisdiction."

"I'll admit, it was a bit unorthodox to come to me to pull some strings in a Legend World dispute," boasted Asmodai. "But I didn't see the harm in it. I am a pretty influential Demon Lord, after all!"

Drum scoffed. "More like an influential pain in the-"

"That reminds me, Drum!" the demon cut in, "Gao's been asking about you. Last he heard from Jack, you were in Magic World, but they hadn't heard anything from you for a while now."

"He's not…mad, is he?" Drum wondered, a small tremor in his voice. Despite Axia's previous reassurance, the forest's wounds were still fresh, and he was very glad for the dragowizard's presence right now. Axia looked worriedly at Drum and took his hand into his own, holding it gently, the red dragon instinctively reciprocating.

"Mad?" Asmodai parroted. "Hardly. Just a bit worried is all. I mean not even the Buddy Police could track you down, so of course we were concerned. Lucky for you, I managed to track down where you were heading before falling off the grid! I just told Gao you were visiting some old friends. Though that's not going to hold up if you take another day."

Drum sighed in relief, and shared a small smile with Axia. The dragowizard giggled and smiled teasingly at the bigger dragon, as if to say 'and you were so worried'. Drum gave a playful scoff, but still smiled fondly at Axia, finishing their nonverbal conversation.

Asmodai, having watched their interaction with great interest, smiled boldly at their new found closeness. Even he had to admit he would never have guessed Drum would get in touch with his sensitive side during their trek, and it was nice to see the usually uptight dragon acting more easygoing. But that didn't mean he couldn't poke fun at him.

"Incidentally, what were you guys doing that first day?" He grinned cheekily when he saw how deeply the dragon pair blushed at his question. "You were in the Grand Library for quite a while. I got some serious flak from the head librarian for having that section quartered off as long as it was. Seriously, what _were_ you two doing in there?"

"That's none of your business!" Drum barked indignantly.

"Honestly, you should know better than to ask personal questions like that!" Axia continued, just as incensed.

"Touchy, touchy!" Asmodai snickered. "Alright, I won't pry, but you really should get ready to go."

"Yeah, yeah," the red dragon huffed. "You could at least give us a few moments."

"Some monsters have no consideration for others," Axia picked up. "I want to give my dragon a proper good-bye."

_His dragon_ , Drum found himself smiling stupidly at the thought. It was such a subtle acknowledgement of their newfound closeness, and it gave him the confidence to ask something he'd had on his mind since the start of the ride home.

"Hey, you wanna come with us, Axia?" Drum asked, smiling wide. "It'd be great to have you back, and I know the others would wanna see you again! We could even fit in some more training back in Dragon World. And after that maybe… y'know…" He trailed off, and felt his face heat up as he put on a hopeful smile.

Axia felt his face heat up as well, and despite the swell of happiness he felt, he wore a sad smile. He'd already made his decision. "I'm so glad you want me to come with you, and it'd be wonderful to see the rest of the group again… but I can't." It hurt to see the bigger dragon's face fall, but he put on a brave face before he lost the nerve. "Right now, your place is by your Buddy's side. I wouldn't dream of making you choose something else."

He could see the red dragon argue with himself mentally, trying to find a way to convince him to stay, but they both knew he couldn't spend equal time with both him and Gao. Not in the way he really wanted to.

"Axia…" Drum's voice was desperate, as if he didn't know what he could say.

Still, Axia was determined to have them both see each other off with a smile.

"These last few days have been some of the best of my life, and I'll never forget what we shared together," he continued, staring over at the setting sun. "I know that, somewhere out there, my own Buddy is still waiting for me. When I come back, I want them to be by my side, so I can stand by yours with pride."

Drum's eyes widened and he barely managed out a grunt of affirmation to the teal dragon's words. Hearing the rejection hurt more than he'd like to admit, but he couldn't help but respect Axia's determination.

A subtle movement brought his gaze downward. Axia had reached out a hand in a platonic gesture, made with the knowledge that the red dragon wouldn't want a sappy display of affection in front of a crowd. His eyes widened when Drum opened his arms in response, a dopey grin on his snout.

It was all the invitation Axia needed, and the Dragowizard charged at Drum, immediately feeling those strong arms wrap around him. No words were exchanged, each dragon simply enjoyed being so close to the other for as long as they could.

* * *

The remaining humans watched in silence while the two dragons said their goodbyes. Paruko quietly excused herself and warped away to finish her editing, though not without taking a quick photo of the embracing dragons for her own collection. Suzuha held a hankie to her eyes, bemoaning the loss of her 'perfect couple' and future wedding plans as she returned to the ship.

After the others had left, Shosetsu took the opportunity to speak with Asmodai.

"Was all this really just to help Axia realize his potential?" he asked quietly. "You couldn't have possibly foreseen he'd awaken some inner power."

"Hey, I hung out with him long enough to know he's a pretty good scrapper," Asmodai replied with a wink. "And I knew something good was bound to happen if I let him tag along with you."

His carefree response only served to unease Shosetsu. "Why Axia in particular? Surely there must be other Magic World monsters to choose from?"

"I'm making my Buddy the future King of Magic World," replied Asmodai, matter-of-factly. "Ain't no reason I can't give him some extra help. Even better if it's from somebody he already knows. I think Axia would make a great ally someday, don't you?"

"And your Buddy's parent's are alright with such a prominent demon molding their son's future so thoroughly?"

The demon lord gave an ominous grin. "Hey, what they don't know won't hurt 'em. Right?"

Shosetsu's eyes narrowed at the demon's phrasing. "Even still, I don't know if Drum will readily let you draft his new boyfriend into an army," he said crossly.

"Well, that's not his call. That's all on Axia." Shosetsu's glare sharpened, but he was cut off from saying anything when Asmodai yelled out, "Not to break this reunion, but the sun's setting. The others are gonna start to worry if we don't head back soon."

Drum huffed and broke the embrace, but kept his hands on Axia's shoulders. He looked away bashfully, as if trying to decide on what to do. His emotions played on his face as clear as day, and it made Axia's heart flutter, seeing the dragon he so admired want to express his affection so openly.

"Jeez, if you two are gonna make out, get on with it already!" Another one of Asmodai's playful jeers came from behind.

Axia had expected Drum to yell back, but he found the red dragon looking even more pensive.

"Don't listen to him, Drum… I-" Whatever Axia had wanted to say, it was interrupted when Drum pressed his lips firmly against Axia's own. Asmodai let out a snicker, but neither paid it any mind. The kiss was just like the one they shared in the forest, short and tame, but enough to show just how much the two felt for one another. Neither had any complaints when it ended.

"This isn't a good-bye," Drum said after catching his breath. "It's just another break."

"If that's what you call a break, I can only imagine what you'd call a 'welcome back'!" Asmodai called out before being hushed by Shosetsu elbowing him.

Axia's blush grew fierce, and he was grateful that Drum blocked the others' line of sight. He felt better seeing the red dragon look just as embarrassed, yet still manage to give a knowing wink.

"Right… a break," Axia said breathlessly, finally pulling himself together. "Until next time."

Though they had said their goodbyes, both were hesitant to be the fist to move away, and it took another call from Asmodai to spur Drum into action. The red dragon finally turned away from Axia and slowly headed back to the ship, walking up the ramp with evident hesitance.

_It isn't too late…_ The thought roared in Axia's head when he saw the ramp start to raise. _if I hurry, I could catch them and…_ He closed his eyes, blocking Drum from his sight, and shook his head. _No, not yet. I need to try my hardest in finding my Buddy first. If I do, I can say for certain whether I could stay with Drum or not._

He opened his eyes, and waved to Drum just as the ramp fully closed. He watched on, mind set, as the massive air home slowly took off, cresting over the horizon before disappearing through a portal, off to Dragon World…

"So," a voice called from the side. He turned and looked at Asmodai. "Now that you've got some free time, there's something I wanted to discuss-" He barely got the last syllable out before he was staring down Axia's spear, along with a very irate dragowizard.

"I heard what you two were talking about, we both did," his twitched his ear fins, tapping the flat of the pointed tip against Asmodai's chin. "I might be thankful to you for setting this up, but don't think that I'll be joining with you anytime soon. Got that?"

"No need for the incentive, pal. I hear ya loud and clear," replied Asmodai, smiling even as he directed the spear away from him with his finger. "Drum must've really rubbed off on you if you're this aggressive."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much!" Axia huffed, and turned to start his own journey back.

Asmodai watched in silence, still smiling broadly. _He's gonna go far,_ he thought, and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Drum had taken to wandering around the outer balcony once the ship had arrived in Dragon World. He watched as they passed the Gargantua ruins, a sign that they'd reach his home soon. He knew he could easily fly back now, but he still had too much on his mind.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from behind him. Drum turned to see Shosetsu walk towards him. "You're only this pensive if something's bothering you."

"Very funny. I'm fine, it's just…" Drum honestly didn't want to talk about his predicament, not after the tremendous teasing the swordsman had given him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone else who knew of what had happened for a while, and decided to open up. "You ever feel like your brain is screaming at you for making a dumb choice, but also telling you that you didn't make a mistake?"

"Once or twice," answered the swordsman. "I'm guessing you're having second thoughts about Axia?"

"I can't have any second thoughts, he's the one who chose to go…" muttered Drum. "A part of me wishes he could come back… but at the same time, another part is telling me how complicated it'd all be! Trying to balance out how to spend time with both him and Gao, especially with all the work I've got coming up…" He bowed his head, resting it on the railing. "I wanna go back and be with him, but I can't just leave Gao like that…"

"You want both, but can't figure out a way to work it out," Shosetsu surmised. "Very rarely in life can you get exactly what you want. Sometimes, what you think you want might not be what's best for you at that moment. Oftentimes, you need to make compromises."

Drum looked at him, hanging on to what he said. Whenever the human wasn't being snarky, he seemed to have some wisdom to him.

"As of right now, it might not be possible for you to have it both ways," continued Shosetsu. "but you must be patient. There might come a time when everything falls into place. Until then, remember your time with him, keep the memory alive inside of you."

"You really think he and I can…?" Not even he knew what he was asking at that point, but Shosetsu seemed to get the gist of it.

"You never know until you try."

Drum could only grin as that mantra made its way back to him, his answer having been staring him in the face all along. He gave a nod to the human and went back to watching the scenery pass by.

The two stood in silence, watching the mountains of the Gargantua ruins turn into plains, until the intercom system crackled to life. "We're high above the skies of the Bunker Clan's training ground," Sebastian announced. "Please be ready to depart."

"This is where I get off," Drum said, looking over the edge of the ship. "You sure you're gonna be okay going home by yourself?"

"Relax, Drum. I'll be just fine here," replied Shosetsu. "Besides, I'll have Suzuha for company."

"Yeah, that'll be a treat. You get to hear her moaning over the loss of her new favorite couple," he barked out a laugh, a little surprised that he found it easier to joke about it. But it was a good feeling, and he turned back to the human with an easygoing smile. "Well, if you're sure, then I'll be off. It was fun fighting with you."

"The feeling is mutual," Shosetsu nodded. "Time permitting, I'd like to face you and Gao in a Buddyfight sometime. We never did get to have a proper rematch."

"I'll always be up for it, and I know for sure the kid will be too." Drum looked back over the edge and waited until they came close to a small mountain range. He turned and nodded one last time before jumping off.

Shosetsu balked and ran to look over, fearing the worst. He sighed as he saw Drum had shrunken down to his SD form and was gliding on the current with his wings.

"That dragon certainly loves to be dramatic," he sighed deeply, and took a deep breath. The air smelled crisp, with the faintest hint of smoke in it. It was quite appropriate for Dragon World. The tension from so many dragons going through their training made the atmosphere reminiscent of Sengoku. But there was something else in the air, something that he still couldn't pin down…

"You're still uneasy," Durandal noted. "What's troubling you?"

"It's probably my imagination," Shosetsu replied. "I just can't help the feeling that there's something amiss…"

"You keep that thinking and you'll end up giving yourself a head cold, much less a headache," Suzuha said as she made her way to the deck. "You really need to learn to relax a bit more."

"It's in my nature to worry. Don't worry, I'll be…" As if on cue, he sneezed loudly, startling both himself and the heiress.

Suzuha offered him a hankie. "See what I mean?" she tittered. "You just got done saving the world and you're already looking for another emergency. You're on the maiden voyage of my newest flagship, equipped with luxuries most cruise ships only dream of! Enjoy yourself a little!"

"Thanks, but I…" he sneezed again, much harder this time, and doubled over as he contained it in the heiress' hankie.

Suzuha's playful expression fell, replaced with concern. "I was just joking before, but there might be something seriously wrong with you."

"You needn't be so concerned, I'm…" his breath caught as he looked at the hankie and saw something decidedly strange. "Seaweed…?"

"Oh dear!" Suzuha gasped. "I was right, you _are_ sick! You have Silly Seaweed Syndrome!"

"Silly…?" he couldn't finish his sentence, overcome as he was with a hearty case of laughter. "Oh, thank you. I needed that."

Suzuha glared at him. "I'm being serious. It's a condition that affects humans who ingest uncured Magic World seafood." She hummed curiously to herself, brow furrowed in thought. "But I never used any Magic World ingredients in your dinner, so where…?"

"I… _did_ eat some rations from a Magic World bento during our adventure," Shosetsu supplied, looking warily at the seaweed in his hankie.

"Really colorful stuff that tasted just a little too spicy?" She expected Shosetsu's nod, and sighed when she received it. "That'd do it. Alright, mister knight, come along!" she grabbed his clean hand, pulling him back into the ship. "Full steam ahead, we need to get back to Earth ASAP!"

* * *

Back inside the airship's cargo hold, Morganna smirked from her hiding spot. A massive lurch signaled the ship's change in direction, and she could feel the world shift around her.

_We're finally leaving Dragon World,_ she thought happily, a smile playing on her lips. She had sensed a strong presence when they had arrived in Magic World, one with a strong magic sense, but it seemed that she still held the element of surprise. She let out a sigh, and looked past the crates, seeing Mordred return to her. She had sent him off to pick up information; a test of loyalty, one could call it, to see if he would bolt at the first opportunity.

Her worries were unfounded, and the knight came to kneel at the sorceress's feet. "The crew appear to be busy with that swordsman, Lady Morganna," Mordred reported. "We're en route to the human world now."

"A stroke of luck," the woman said with a smile. "We can sneak out undetected and blend in with the populace. I assume you can disguise yourself amongst a crowd of humans?"

Mordred nodded silently, and the two shrunk back to blend in with the shadows. The ship lurched again, and the two waited for their chance to escape. Hidden amongst the crates, the handmaidens never saw the pair as they retrieved more supplies. Morganna grinned sharply, allowing some of her excitement to show as her plan reached its next phase, but none of the personnel were any the wiser as they brought the scheming sorceress to the human world…

* * *

 

As he neared the Bunker clan's training grounds, Drum slowed his descent, transforming once again back into his full size to let gravity do the rest of the work. He hit the ground with more force than he thought, and he had to stay crouched down for a while before his legs would obey him again.

_Glad no one was around to see that…_ he grumbled as he righted himself.

"Drum, you're back!" A familiar voice called out. Drum looked up in time to see Gao run over across the plains, Tasuku and Jack trailing not far behind him.

"Back and better than ever," replied Drum. "Sorry about disappearing on ya."

"It's cool. I kept myself busy helping Tasuku babysit," Gao laughed while Tasuku coughed gently, looking off to the side in a rare display of embarrassment. "But from what Asmodai said, it sounded like you had your own adventure. Wish I could've come along."

Despite the light tone, Drum had a flashback to the forest illusion, seeing his Buddy's scowl and his accusations. He knew that Gao wasn't mad at him for his actions, but it still stung him just a little to hear him sound disappointed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off without you. Everything kinda happened at once, ya know?" he looked at Gao firmly, and with a bit of a cocky smile. "Next time, though, I'll definitely take ya. That's a promise."

Gao was thrown for a loop at how serious Drum sounded, but smiled at the idea of World jumping. "Awesome! I can't wait!" With that, he lead the group back towards the training grounds proper. "So, how was Magic World? Jack said you were visiting an old friend." His grin turned mischievous, and Drum had a hard time not breaking out into a blush. "That wouldn't happen to be Axia, now would it?"

Drum nearly stumbled, all color leaving his face at the thought of Gao learning of his and Axia's time together. "I… wha- KID!"

All three burst into laughter at Drum's terror-stricken look, Jack and Gao doubling over while Tasuku tried desperately to keep his hidden.

Feeling slowly returned to his face, and Drum pouted when he realized it was a joke. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he huffed.

"Aw, we're just messing with ya." Gao said once he calmed down. "It's great that you got back together with him. I told you you'd miss him!" He said with a smirk. 

Drum looked away, smirking coyly. _Kid, you don't know the half of it._

"C'mon, you gotta tell us all about it!" prodded Gao. "You were gone for a while. Something cool must've happened!"

_More than you'd wanna know,_ Drum thought. "Can we at least get some food first?" he asked. "I haven't had anything to eat for hours!"

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't eat Axia out of house and home," Gao teased.

"I didn't go to his house!" Drum almost squawked, and he was sure even his orange scales we now tinted red. "I went to the library!"

"You stayed at the library for 3 days?" Gao asked, now genuinely curious about what his Buddy had been up to. "What were you doing there all that time?"

Drum hesitated, his eyes going to Jack in hopes of an answer. But the green dragon looked far too amused to offer any support. "Yes Drum," he began, wearing a knowing smirk. "What _were_ you up to all this time?"

Drum balked as the three ganged up on him, deciding to tell a half-truth to satisfy them. "We studied…" he answered carefully, "and nothing more…"

"Studied?" asked Tasuku, voicing his disbelief. "What were you studying?"

"I'll tell you after we eat," Drum insisted and sprinted ahead of the group. The others called out after him, but he'd had enough of their teasing. Drum glanced back toward the mountains, Suzuha's ship barely a speck in the distance. It really was an adventure to remember, and he'd tell them all about it.

Someday…

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much who've stayed with this story! Rest assured, there will be more content coming. A sequel story is already in the works, so you'll all see our favorite dragonic couple again soon. But for now, a brief parting. Until next time!


End file.
